Days Again
by Beloved F00l
Summary: The castle with no name celebrates bonfire night - there is much fun to be had out of truth or dare. But the morning after is not quite as it seems, and soon Rae finds himself caught in a whirlwind of events spiralling totally out of control. S-ai. UPDATE
1. Chapter One

Ok, disclaimers: Obviously I do not own Demon Diary or any characters. This entire story is fictional and the information is not necessarily truthful to the original story. There is shounen-ai in this story, and if you don't like that (boy/boy love) then you don't have to read it! Feel free to flame if you wish, but please do so constructively. 

**Chapter One**

Raenef's thoughts kept straying away from the subject at hand. Eclipse was trying to teach him some new spell of some sort, but the young demon lord's mind kept insisting on fleeing, leaving him with his daydreams. The daydreams that occupied his mind right now were quite pleasant; it involved Eclipse lots of heartfelt emotions…along with some quite nice sensations. Just as the dream was getting really good, the object of Rae's affection strayed into his field of vision. The demon lord stared a moment, not quite realising the dream had ended, and then suddenly leapt backwards, resulting in him falling off the chair he occupied. He hit the ground with a thud,

"Master Raenef?!" Asked Eclipse, offering him a hand, his face a mixture of resignation and concern over his master's actions. Raenef blushed brightly, due to his earlier daydreams, "I'm ok, erm," he tried to think of a way of apologising without saying sorry and failed. He gave Eclipse a weak smile and let himself be pulled to his feet. Meanwhile the demon's own thoughts had strayed. Raenef was sprawled on the floor, his hair wild around his delicate face and large liquid eyes, his mouth parted slightly in his embarrassment. As the boy was tugged energetically forward, he came scarily close to his tutor and swayed blearily, grabbing onto his robes as he gained his balance. Eclipse knew he should say something like "Demon lords do not fall of chairs, allow themselves to be helped up, or stagger about afterwards…" But somehow the words wouldn't come out and all he could think about was how totally cute Rae looked as his blonde hair fell in disarray, the sun that shone in through the window dappling his pale features. A moment later he realised the eyes he had been so recently admiring were staring at him with a mixture of hesitation and puzzlement. He opened his mouth before realising he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be saying, 

"Yes." He said hopefully, in a confidant tone of voice that he hoped said 'I was listening!'. Rae looked even more surprised at his tutor, but shook his head, his pale hair flying around his face even more. He turned to grin hugely at Eclipse, a movement that made Eclipse want to swoon with pleasure, and flung his arms around his tutor's waist,

"Thank you Eclipse, thank you so much!" He then turned and whirled away, running down the room at the same time he shouted 'Go' and disappearing with a blur. Eclipse stared after him, his arm still slightly raised in reaction to Rae's hug. He wondered feebly what he had just agreed to and hoped it wasn't too awful. He turned blearily onto the balcony, leaning on the railing deep in thought.

Raenef appeared in the kitchen with a jolt and stepped backwards horridly from the menacingly advancing knight. Erutis stopped and stared,

"Rae I wish you wouldn't do that, I nearly hit you instead of Chris!" Rae turned round and came face to face with the young cleric, who grinned nervously, backed into a corner. 

"I said she wasn't as strong because she was a girl!" He protested at Raenef's enquiring look. Rae turned in disbelief on the female knight, who was defiantly as strong as any man woman or demon and fully fixed on proving this fact to the cowering cleric. Rae thought for a second, and stepped quickly out the way.

"I've only come for a snack, Eclipse said I could have the rest of the afternoon off!" He grinned emphatically at this stroke of good fortune and both humans looked surprised 

"He let you skip lessons?!" Chris gaped, disbelief in his every word. Rae nodded enthusiastically, 

"Yep!" Erutis blinked in wonder,

"Why?" Rae just smiled as he sauntered over to a cupboard in his search for snacks,

"I don't know, cos he's nice!" Chris snorted at this and Erutis made some comment under her breath, which thankfully Rae didn't hear. "Have we still got some marshmallows?" The demon lord's voice floated over from one side of the room, Erutis turned round to see and Chris yelled,

"Nope! Erutis the fat pig ate them all last night after training!" Rae looked sad and Erutis hurriedly explained,

"No no, there's still some left, try that cupboard over there!" She pointed, and then turned to advance upon the cleric again, "Anyway, there's only one fat pig in here and he is going to get a beating! Not as strong! Huh, I'll show you not as strong!" She glared at the cleric as she advanced, and Rae turned, his bag of marshmallows clutched in one hand, to hurriedly leave the room,

"Hey Eru, do you still want to go see your family tomorrow?" He asked, in reference to a question the knight had asked earlier. She went to see her family one every couple of months to see how they were doing and talk over things. Eru turned away from her cleric-scaring to nod,

"Yeh if that's ok! Oh and Rae, did you know it was bonfire night tonight?" Rae turned to grin fully at her,

"Really?" Eru smiled at his excitement and nodded, 

"Mhm, sure. I'm surprised Eclipse didn't tell you anything about it, I thought the excuse to set things alight would be a welcome break for demons?" Rae pondered this, not at all aware of the sarcasm in the girls voice. 

"Yeh I guess…maybe he forgot?" He offered, evident by his voice that his thoughts had already strayed from the puzzle, "It would be nice to celebrate don't you think? Hey come help me plan!" Erutis, already caught up in the imaginings of the bonfire night nodded,

"Ok!" They turned away from the cleric, and as the demon lord grasped the girls sleeve and muttered Go, they disappeared. Chris waited a moment, before letting out his held breath in a gasp. 

"Sweet Rased oh you are merciful!" He whispered fervently, and wandered over to see if Rae had left any of the marshmallows. 

Eclipse looked up from the book he was studying with a start, as the voices of Raenef and Erutis echoed excitedly round the library. 

"Yes yes, and if you take me down to the woods near here I can get some big logs as well and we can have a bonfire!" There was a stifled murmur of agreement from Raenef, and wondering what they were planning Eclipse edged behind a bookshelf as they rounded the corner, slumping down in the chairs round the elegant gothic table in the centre of the room. 

"an ee an aaf um arsawwows oo?" Questioned Raenef, and Eclipse shook his head at the permanently eating demon lord. Erutis largely ignored him,

"Yes, we can set it in the centre of the courtyard so we can see it from the balconies too, and hey we can toast marshmallows too!" She grabbed the bag off Raenef, who moaned in protest; he finally swallowed his mouthful,

"That's what I said!" He complained, making a grab for the bag, which was whisked out his reach,

"No you didn't." The knight told him, absentmindedly dodging his uncoordinated attempts to snatch the bag of marshmallows. 

"Yes I did!" He wailed piteously, lunging across the table for the bag,

"You didn't now stop arguing. The bonfire is good, but we need some fireworks or something!" Eclipse muttered curses under his breath at the knight, _oh if she had treated any other demon lord in such an ignorant, commanding, disrespectful, argumentative, the insults kept coming to mind, but he managed to extinguish the fireball in his hand to hear what Raenef was saying._

"Fireworks? I've never seen real fireworks. The guild had some little bomb thingies that went bang and coloured smoke came out, but they all talked about all the posh elegant stuff the rich people would have…" His voice trailed off, probably imagining the 'posh elegant stuff' thought Eclipse fondly, and then caught himself in time to chase the smile away that was twisting his mouth. 

"Never? I haven't seen many, but ive seen some! You really haven't seen any?" Erutis' voice was disbelieving for a moment, and Eclipse decided he had heard all he wanted. With a whisper he dematerialised. Raenef looked up quickly,

"Eclipse?" He enquired, a moment too late; Erutis whirled round to stare at the door,

"Where?!" She gasped, hoping he wasn't here to spoil their preparations. The older demon really got to her, although of course she wouldn't say so in front of Rae, it was obvious the boy worshipped his tutor. Raenef shook his head,

"No, I just thought for a moment…no…" He trailed off, and Erutis shrugged, maybe it was wishful thinking for the boy. She grinned evilly to herself, and then turned back,

"Hey Rae, what about if I get some firebrands and…"

Eclipse re-appeared in the kitchen, head bent deep in thought, he looked up. So did Chris, although where the demons look was curious, Chris' was guilty. The cleric tried to smile sweetly although it just twisted his already distended mouth. He gulped hurriedly, and some of the food he was stuffing in his mouth disappeared. 

"Whaaat?" He sulked at Eclipse's expression of disgust, "I was hungry!" Eclipse sighed loudly, no wonder they were going over budget, and one boy ate enough to feed a whole army!

"Just get lost will you, go pray or something!" He snapped, and Chris glared after him as he all but ran from the kitchen. Eclipse thought for a moment, then bent down to rummage in one of the cupboards.

"If I can just get some properly reactive chemicals and some propulsion, I should be able to do some quite decent fireworks," he chuckled, "and if Master Raenef hasn't seen any, he wont be able to tell if they go too wrong….Hmmm….I don't think washing up liquid would work, maybe I should go order some from somewhere….yes…I think the West owe me a debt I could ask for, yes, fireworks…." He mused absently to himself, rummaging deeply behind a box of cleaning liquids. _For some reason he really wanted to please the young demon lord, and the fireworks presented the perfect opportunity. He could get some simple but pretty ones maybe, surely Raenef would be impressed? If only he could get rid of those pesky humans though, then he would have Raenef all to himself_….The demon stopped those thoughts, _Why do I want him all to myself anyway? I mean, what difference does it make? What am I going to do to him on his own? _The perverse part of his mind, which was really starting to convince Eclipse it wasn't really him but some other person speaking in his thoughts, suggested quite a few possible options, and even more impossible ones. Eclipse winced, the thoughts were improper!** Ahhhh_, _said the little voice **but if I'm not you, then you're not thinking anything improper at all, because I am someone else!**_ Eclipse thought briefly that this was a valid point, and considered with his musings. __So I ask in a favour from the king, now how to get rid of the humans…._****You could always just set them on fire and say it was an accident? Offered the little voice. _Good idea I guess, but Rae would be devastated, he really is too attached to those humans! And if he ever found out I did it he would be really hurt! **Rae? What happened to 'master' hm? And of course you don't want 'Rae' angry with you now do you? **__No, of course I don't. _****He would get over it, and you would be human free…? _But…._Eclipse couldn't think of a good enough reason that didn't involve confessing he actually cared deeply about the demon lord's opinion of him. _If I hurt him he might stop trusting me and then it would be a lot harder to teach him. **No it wouldn't, since when did demons trust anyway? **_Yes but, erm…i…._**Haha I know what it is, your sweet on him and just because of that you want him to trust you! Its all because of what that prophetess said, given you high hopes of sweet true love! **Eclipse glared at his not-my-inner voice. _It is not. I'm not sweet on him either, I just….don't want to hurt him! I know demons don't trust, but he is so innocent and naïve, like he's seeing the world for the first time…._If inner voices could cackle knowingly, Eclipse's did. _****Your sweet on him and you know it! Oh look what the brave, mighty, fearsome demon has been reduced to! Your just a big pile of mush because your 'lord' looked at you with a smile on his pretty face! Seeing the world for the first time? DUH, demon lord we are talking about here! How is he going to scare his enemies, swoon over them or something? _You must admit he is powerful, you know it. And he can do more than just swoon!  He doesn't swoon anyway. **No he just gives you calf eyed looks, and its you that does all the swooning. **__I do not 'swoon', I am a demon! _****Haha, yes, one that swoons every time his master so much as smiles. Look at you - you're a mess! _I am not a mess, im perfectly in control of my emotions! If I wanted to I could just nuke those humans or stop caring about Rae, I just don't want to yet! **Aha! So you admit you care about him then? **_Well…oh yes all right I care about him, so what have you proven? He is the next demon lord you know, I don't want him to get hurt or injured, he needs all the help I can give him! __****Oh come on, I am your inner voice here, I know what you think of every time he smiles, every time his hand brushes your robe, every time he hugs you, or looks at you sideways when he thinks your not looking! _I do not think anything when he does all that! _**That's true enough! **_Will you just shut up, I cant believe I'm arguing with the voice in my head! _**

"Eclipse?" From the boys tone the demon gathered he had said it more than once,

"What?" He snapped embarrassed, and then immediately regretted it at the hurt look that flooded the demon lord's face. 

" I - just - I - HOW DARE _YOU_ ADMONISH _ME, VERMIN!" he squeaked, in an offended tone of voice. Eclipse sighed, that phrase was really annoying him now. _

"Look, Rae, what was it you wanted?" He reached out to tilt the lord's head up, revealing a saddened face. 

"I…just Eru said about bonfire, and erm that its bonfire night tonight and she said, I mean I suggested a bonfire and I wondered, erm, if, we could have a bonfire?" From the look on his face, Rae expected the demon to say no. Eclipse felt immediately guilty, 

"I know, I know, of course you can have a bonfire!" Rae brightened immediately, then looked puzzled,

"How come you know? Did you hear us..? Or, oooh, did we disturb you?" Rae looked guilty and Eclipse briefly wondered what disturbing things they had got up to after he had left, he shook his head, causing his sleek black bangs to sway,

"No, I meant about bonfire night. Yes, yes, a bonfire is fine." _Now all I need to work out is how to get rid of those stupid humans without causing a scene…Eclipse wondered, before being shaken out of his thoughts by Raenef flinging himself at him yet again,_

"Really? Oh Eclipse thank you so much! Your being so nice today, I will make up for it tomorrow I promise! Thank you!" He buried his blonde head against Eclipse's chest, and Eclipse felt like he was going to swoon; he brought his arms around Rae cautiously, and ignored the inner voice again **Haha here he goes again, Oooooooh Rae how I love you! I go all kittenish in your grasp! Oh look he's just so close, if you kissed him now he probably wouldn't pull away! Eclipse made a serious effort not to obey the voice, and just settled for resting his head on his lord's, inhaling the smell of spring and cinnamon that was Raenef. Just then, Erutis slammed the kitchen door open and stopped immediately,**

"Oh sorry, erm, am I interrupting something?" She looked slightly embarrassed and even more scared. Eclipse's vicious glare said that 'yes she was interrupting something and if she leaves _right_ now she might just get a quicker death than before…'. Rae though, turned round and grinned brightly, 

"Oh Erutis, Eclipse agreed to the bonfire, I'll take you down to the forest and we can find some logs!" _don't leave noooo come back _thought Eclipse as Raenef skipped off towards Erutis, leaving the air cold around the demon. 

"Hey Eclipse, I'll be back before it gets dark…" he paused and looked slightly worried, "I don't like the dark." Eclipse couldn't decide him to hug him for his intolerable cuteness or chide him for fearing the dark. 

"Don't worry Rae, I'll look after you!" Chirruped the female knight, who Eclipse really wanted to squash right then, and grabbed Rae's arm. _Any other demon and she would be reduced to mere ashes by now! Oh look, he's obeying her! _

"Go." Ordered Rae, and the two blurred and were gone. Eclipse stared after them for a few moments, and then sighed, turning abruptly out the door, his long black cloak swirling dramatically behind him. He still had to work out a plan to get rid of the knight, but he had just had a really good idea about the priest…

Chris was sat in the library, looking for a book on 'How to vanquish the fourth highest ranking demon and then persuade his lord to join the forces of good'. He hadn't found one yet. Eclipse arrived with a flash, (even demons are prone to dramatics sometimes) which made Chris jump and drop the book he was poring through. 

"Eclipse! Ah, dreaded demon, what do you want from this place?" Eclipse levelled a flat stare at him, and the boy recoiled. 

"Its my lord's library, what does it matter to you what I want?" Chris glared at him from lowered eyes, and shuffled along the table to make a space for Eclipse, who glanced at the book the boy was clutching again. Eclipse raised an eyebrow,

"Ahem, 'sex magic for beginners'?" He enquired, and the boy looked terrified, staring at the book in horror,

"That's what it's called?" His voice shook and his face had blanched. Eclipse couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Chris looked even more terrified.

"Its foreign, that's why you couldn't read it, what in the seven hells did you think you were reading?!" Gasped the demon, the priest went a neon shade of fuchsia. 

"I - It - I - I was having trouble with the translations…." He abandoned all hope of dignity, "I couldn't understand a word ok, but the positions illustrated looked like…" He trailed off in shock over what he had been about to reveal, if Eclipse knew he was going to be attacked soon he might do some thing to defend himself! He was distracted by the demon's laughter again though, and after assessing his last sentence went, if possible, even brighter red.

"The positions? What were you planning, priest?" Eclipse levelled a mocking stare at the boy, trying to stop laughing. Since Rae had come he kept smiling and laughing all the time, he hardly ever smiled never mind laughed, and here he was in hysterics over a bumbling priest! 

"I wasn't planning anything you sick demon, I didn't know what it was! The illustrations just looked…" He trailed off in abject bright red misery. 

"Maybe you should let me help you next time huh?" Chris's eyes nearly popped out his head, his embarrassment almost forgotten,

"You want to help me, you evil sick twisted demon? You think I would accept help from you?" Eclipse raised an eyebrow, and stared at the boy until he looked away,

"Well, I just want to cause you less embarrassment so next time you might not have to hang around when I want to study quietly, trust me, I do it for totally selfish evil reasons all of my own devising so I can work on my evil plans." Eclipse wondered if he had gone too far, but the priest was lapping it up eagerly,

"I knew it! You do have evil plans, yes you would want me out the way, but I will not subject to your demands!" Eclipse sighed again,

"Well, if you don't leave I might have to get Erutis in to help you study then," He hoped the priest didn't know Erutis was currently out hacking trees. "And you know, that book you have pulled out over there for future reference…well I don't think you want to know what _that_ is all about really…" He trailed off dubiously, and raised an eyebrow. The book wasn't about anything bad at all, simply a book on basic dark magic, even Raenef had been studying it recently, but it was written in the same language as the book on sex magic and Eclipse bargained that Chris hadn't looked at it now. Chris turned slowly to stare at the book pulled out on the far shelf, and blanched before the colour returned yet again. 

"Worse?" He enquired, his voice small, Eclipse nodded, giving his darkest look,

"Much much worse. There are some illustrations in there that really go into great detail, for example-" Chris shouted over Eclipse's steady voice,

"Alright alright! Don't say an example, please, I don't want to know!" Eclipse couldn't help chuckling this time. "Look, if you could just direct me to a dictionary on the language, then I would really appreciate it…" His voice was strained, and Eclipse could tell he hated the words even before he spoke them. He glared defiantly at Eclipse as if daring him to mock. _You fell right into it, my dear priest, _thought Eclipse joyously, 

"I guess if that is what I must do to get you out my way." He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a rough guide to a totally different language, which did have some similar words but completely different meanings.  "This is a dictionary for the language most of the books are written on, and oh here, this should amuse you for a while. It is various types of magic in it in great detail. Further on there is some powerful combatant magic, and some white magic shields and such like, although I'm sure you wont need them." _Oh hell if he falls for this he is sooo simple minded…_rejoiced Eclipse, Chris's face lit up like a lamp,

"Really? Oh thank you, I mean no, of course I wont need those spells!" He laughed triumphantly and made a grab for the books, then turned to scurry out.

"The west wing is free by the way, there is a large study there that will be free all night!"  Chris turned and nodded repeatedly, ending up looking like a nodding dog and virtually ran towards the west wing. Eclipse allowed himself a small triumphant smile. _That was just too easy. I can't believe it worked. Oh well, he will be busy well into the night, one down one to go…._

"Go" Muttered Raenef, and materialised in the foyer of the castle. He then groaned and dumped the logs he carried on the floor, scattering forest debris. Erutis, who held a total of three huge logs, squatted to drop hers carefully onto the floor, she gasped and grinned. 

"That should be enough, along with all those branches you've got," Sure enough both of them had packs lashed to their backs, many branches sticking up from the tops. Most of Rae's were tall enough to get tangled in his hair, and the flaxen strands were wound messily in a tangle around the wood. He also had leaves and dirt in his hair, along with a smudge of mud down one side of his face. He smiled eagerly,

"It will be enough?" Eru nodded,

"Yep, it wont be huge, but it will be pretty big!" Rae grinned, 

"A great celebration before you leave to visit your family too, so you can remember us! It will be so fun!"  Just then Eclipse emerged from one of the doors on the floor above, and peered down over the stairs at the two bedraggled forms,

"Raenef?" he all but yelped, upon seeing the bedraggled state of his master, Raenef looked up,

"Eclipse! We have five big logs and loadsa branches, we're gonna have a massive bonfire we really are!" He grinned and jumped about in excitement, Eclipse watched him intently as he bounded downstairs to greet Rae; _oh he looked so absolutely adorable! **Haha, don't swoon now will you otherwise you will fall down the stairs! _I am not swooning! And I wont fall downstairs… _Thought Eclipse, embarrassed. **_

"Really? Five whole logs?" The amount, thought Eclipse, was pitiful for a proper demon bonfire; something would have to be done. Rae didn't notice the sarcasm though, and nodded enthusiastically, running towards Eclipse as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at the darker demon, his face alight with happiness. 

"Mhm, and we've got all these branches too!" Eclipse glanced at the branches and noticed again how totally messy his lord looked. He reached out to brush his hair flatter again, and lifted his pack off his shoulders, 

"A demon lord does not carry packs of branches around…" He muttered, almost automatically, and Raenef recoiled instantly, his happiness dripping off his face, he shrugged quickly out of it,

"I just wanted to help Eru carry stuff, otherwise we would have had to go back!" Raenef looked sad, and Eclipse mentally chided himself for spoiling the boy's happiness. 

"No, no, its ok I guess, you've got a leaf in your hair…" He commented, Rae smiled gladly, his mood changes faster than the speed of light and shook his head violently. Eclipse leant over to pick the still remaining leaves out of his hair, along with various twigs and what had to be half the forest tree-shavings. Rae stayed motionless as his teacher gently teased his hair into some semblance of order and the calm expression seemed he was actually enjoying it. _I should stop, his hair is tree free and as neat as I can make it…although I must remember he likes having his hair stroked…_**Why do you need to remember that, hmm? So you can make him feel nice? **Eclipse didn't answer his inner voice, and tried to ignore it without success. Finally giving up petting, Eclipse registered what had been said earlier,

"Erutis is going somewhere?" he enquired, and Rae nodded energetically, 

"Yep, shes going to see her family tomorrow, I said I would take her!" Eclipse pondered this for a moment, and then suddenly had an idea,

"Tomorrow?" He enquired, a trap in his voice. Rae noticed his tone, 

"Yes…" Eclipse had to be proud of him for the touch of determination in his voice.

"But Raenef I thought you said you would practice spells tomorrow? If we are to make up for today we will need all day, starting at dawn, you will have no time to take Erutis anywhere!" Eclipse felt so guilty at the look on his masters face that he nearly took the words right back, _I know I just made him feel really bad, and i'm using his guilt against him but it will be worth it! _**What, just so you get him all to yourself? **With a start Eclipse realised that this was exactly what he was doing, Rae would probably think it a very boring evening, fireworks or no! 

"Oh Eclipse! I forgot! But I promised Eru I would take her tomorrow, I could take her the day after?" Eclipse felt like hugging the boy, but refrained, surely he couldn't take his words back now?

"I tell you what, I will take her down tonight just after the bonfire?" Raenef smiled in thanks and threw his arms around his mentor's waist for the third time that day, Eclipse enjoyed it immensely. 

"Would you? Thank you Eclipse! I will get up right at dawn tomorrow I promise, and I will work really hard! Thank you!" **Your just being selfish now** chided his inner voice, and Eclipse replied _Yes, so? Rae thinks I'm being nice to him…I am a demon you know! There was no reply, and Eclipse smiled inwardly that he expected a response from his inner voice. _

"Erm, Rae? You gonna help me set this thing up?" She gestured at the logs and branches, staring intently past Eclipse's shoulder, the demon thought she probably had assumptions on his feelings for Rae and didn't like it. **The assumptions are true though, aren't they? _How do you know, you don't even know what they are. _**That you are in love with him. **_I…am I? Do demons fall in love? _**No. That's the whole point, for a demon to love his lord and think such things…. It is not what demons do. **_It is what this demon does, and I….I want…._****You want the love returned? _Do I? Yes…I guess. He hugged the boy closer for a moment, startling him, then let him go, _**

"When your all set up, call me and I will help with the final touches!" He allowed himself an evil grin, which Erutis stared at and Raenef grinned widely. 

Raenef watched, as Eclipse turned away, and stared at the spot long after the demon had de-materialised. He remembered briefly the feel of Eclipse's arms tight around him, and the coolness of his skin through his robe. He had enjoyed the feeling, he realised, but then since when was that a surprise? He had been finding excuses to touch his mentor a lot lately, and was sure the older demon had noticed, who couldn't? Erutis certainly had. But he wasn't going to deny it, well not to himself anyway. He loved the demon as he hadn't loved anyone before, and he loved the feeling he got every time he was around. When he saw Eclipse, he got a jolt at the demon's beauty, and his heart beat a little bit faster. When he touched him, it was like a spark between them and the lord couldn't quite catch his breath, and his thoughts were permanently straying to thoughts of Eclipse! To quote Erutis, he 'had it bad'. He smiled, at least she would be away tonight, although he didn't know why he was happy about that. Even if he didn't get Eclipse on his own, what was he going to say - Eclipse I love you? He laughed at the thought of it, and then winced as he thought about the demons reaction. No, he would rather he never knew than tell the demon and realise the love was not returned. At least when he never knew, he could still dream. He smiled again, eyes dreamy,

"Rae, stop making calf eyes and come help me set up this bonfire!" Raenef blushed, no matter how much he denied it to Erutis she refused to believe it, but had promised not to tell anyone anyway. The young demon lord grinned, and bounded over to help set up the bonfire. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any part of demon diary, sadly. Erm yeh, I know this isn't too great but it's only the beginning so bear with me! All characters and suchlike are copyright kara! 

Daine: Yey I've finished!

Eclipse: Oh great, you made me into a mush ball!

Rae: And I'm a total weirdo, how many times did you use the verb bouncing for me? I'm not that strange!

Eclipse: You do…. seem quite energetic at times

Raenef: I do?

Eclipse: A little…it isn't bad though!

Daine: Oh here goes, I'm going, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

If you want Disclaimers and such, check out chapter one. As usual the story isn't mine, duh. Only this fanfic is! :D Have fun

**Chapter Two**

Eclipse peered cautiously over the balcony. Stealth and sneakiness was not the demon lord's strong point, preferring to sweep in with a swirl of darkness and storm, but he could manage it pretty well anyway, especially when he had a reason. Raenef was dumping the branches on the bonfire, and every time he turned away Eclipse would transfer a few onto the pile yet to be added via a loop transport spell he had set up. He was quite enjoying the scene, especially as Rae kept looking at the seemingly growing pile in disbelief every time he turned back around. Eclipse grinned internally, deciding maybe enough was enough, but didn't move, preferring to stand and watch the demon lord. He should have been getting minions to do this sort of thing, thought Eclipse, but then demon lords didn't often have bonfires, and if they did it wasn't just wood they burned. _For that matter, the only minions he's got are currently helping, unless you count the stupid priest who is still reading that book. Raenef should be done soon, and then he will come to find me. I wonder where he will look first…?**Why would you care hmm? Anyway I'm sure he will find you here, I am your thoughts and I can tell how much you have been enjoying watching him. **__I have not so been stood here enjoying watching him! **Oh yeh? This loop spell could have easily completed itself and you know it! You just want to watch your lord flounce about dragging branches. **__He doesn't flounce…**Right, and you don't nearly faint every time he makes that cute little annoyed face when he sees how many logs he has left to go! **__But…. With a start, Eclipse realised yet again he was arguing with himself, and hurriedly cut the thought process short. He turned and swept away in a swirl of darkness just to prove his point. With a murmured _

"Go" He was gone, and the tendrils of light dared to peek round the corners again and fill the balcony. Raenef didnt look up, but if he had he would have noticed the sudden darkness on the balcony.

Eclipse materialised in the palace of the western king with shattered fragments of darkness, a cold breeze, and a squeaky pop. He was, all in all, quite proud of his entrance, except for maybe the pop which needed work. He paused, and looked around at his new audience. The largely empty court of the King was lightly peppered with occasional nobles, and some maidens huddled in corners except for a few curled at the King's feet. All eyes were now fixed on Eclipse, although none dared meet his garnet gaze. He held them for a moment, before speaking, his stare catching the eyes of the King and directing his words to him personally,

"I require fireworks - the best you have. Enough for a nights show. By tonight, i shall return just before dusk to pick them up." He raised an eyebrow, daring the King to disagree. The King looked amazed,

"By tonight, my lord?" Eclipse nodded curtly,

"Tonight." The King whimpered, shrivelling under the demon's icy glare. He nodded frantically,

"As you wish my lord! By tonight!" Eclipse nodded once, his assent, and disappeared. There was a long silent pause and then, like a wave breaking, the muttering started. 

"I didnt know demons celebrated bonfire night..."

"Maybe he's gonna burn the bodies!"

"Why would he want to? Dont demons eat their victims?"

"I thought that was bears?"

"Same thing!"

"The king agreed pretty easy." 

"Well so would I if i didnt want to become a smudge on the floor!"

"Woah he was hot."

 And the comment heard most often was still

"Why did he want fireworks?"

Raenef looked up from his work, his back aching and hands bruised. Most of his hair had pulled free of its ponytail and now hung in strands in front of his face, he reached a slender hand to bat the hair back. He had a smudge of dirt on one cheek and had managed to break a nail _Eclipse will be so mad. I dont think its fitting to have a demon covered in dirt with broken nails....not very impressive is it? I guess he could have been exercising or something..._Rae sighed, no matter what the reason he was still seriously abused and needed a hot bath desperately. But hadnt Eclipse said something about finishing touches? Rae brightened, _Yey another excuse to see Eclipse! Although....do I want him to see me looking like this? There was a small pause __Who cares! Erutis peered over Rae's shoulder_

"Hey Raenef, you finished?" Seeing he was, she nodded to herself, "Great. Not that big but big enough. I could have sworn we didnt have this much wood though....Oh well!" She turned to grin at Raenef, who didnt reply, staring right through her, "Rae?" No reply. She sighed to herself, and then an evil grin curved her mouth, "Oh Hi Eclipse!" She yelled past Raenef's ear, and laughed at the outrageous change in the demon lord. His head jerked up, eyes brightly scanning the area 

"Eclipse?" He chirruped happily, and then frowned after finding the demon nowhere in sight. He turned round to stare at Erutis, who was nearly on the floor she was laughing so hard. Slowly he went red. 

"You - You - you're obsessed! You should have seen your face!" She choked out in-between bouts of laughter, "'Eclipse?'" She mimed in a sweet falsetto voice. Raenef glared at her, trying to think up some demon style withering retort, he thought of one.

"How dare _you_ laugh at _me, vermin!" Erutis laughed so hard she fell over. Rae watched her, expressionless. He didn't think this was the response he should have got. Gasping, he caught Erutis's latest words,_

"Eclipse! Hi...! " Raenef glared at her, and turned away,

"Im not falling for _that _one again." He informed her dryly, just before a low voice by his shoulder commented,

"Its a big bonfire, Master Raenef. Well done." Raenef jumped a foot in the air, and whirled round, his face going pale and then bright red with embarrassment,

"Eclipse!" He squeaked, and then coughed, trying to think what Eclipse could have just said, "Erm yeah!" He smiled hopefully and tried to fight down the tide of blood insistent on flooding his face. Eclipse nodded to himself and turned away. 

He bowed his head and stared intently at the bonfire/pile of twigs in the hope he could tame his thoughts. _Oh his face! His smile! He went bright red, i must have startled him! Ohhh so adorable! _**Not remotely Demon Lord Like mind you, _Oh but still! *Mental chuckle* _****Careful you don't jump on him right here right now, wont you? _Jump on him? _Eclipse's thoughts couldn't quite keep track of the things his inner voice was saying. ****Oh think about it, idiot. _Oh. Oooooooooooh! Eclipse had to, for the first time in his life, try not to blush at the pictures his mind presented. **I'd turn round if i were you, the Knight is giving you strange looks, you've been staring at the twigs for the past five minutes while giggling to yourself. **Eclipse jumped guiltily and turned round sharply, to nod supporting to the Knight and Raenef. _**

"Yes, very good, just the right branch dampness!" Raenef flushed with pride while the Knight looked marginally amazed. **Branch dampness? Pitiful. **_Shut up. Could you have done any better? _**Actually yes - **He overrode the voice with his own, "Yes! Very good. I will add a few finishing touches then. Erutis - go fetch me some...thing flammable to help start it!" He commanded, while his inner voice sang **Feeble! Totally Feeble! She will only be gone for a few minutes, what are you going to do - huh? Swoon at him? Eclipse turned round, deliberately trying to ignore the voice, unaware he was humming the tune to himself. **

"Eclipse? What are you going to do?" Enquired Raenef, who at some point had migrated to stand close to Eclipse. Very close. Really close. **Go on...just reach out right now...well you don't even need to reach, he's close enough to be part of your own body...**

"Erm! Yes! I'm going to...well if I told you that would be telling!" As the logical part of his mind tried to unravel the sense to his last sentence, his conscious mind was otherwise occupied. _Oh look at him! He's got a smudge of dirt on his cheek and his hair is all in disarray, falling to softly brush his smooth face....*shudder*.... Oh and look at his huge green eyes! So trusting and innocent, and his little red lips...curved slightly in a smile..._Raenef was partially conscious of his tutor's stare, and without permission his tongue darted out to wet his lips. _Oh oh oh! It was too much for Eclipse. The veteran of the Hangma War, famous for his cruelty, swooned. _

Raenef had been trying not to return his mentor's stare when it happened. The older demon had been staring at Raenef with a look that suggested his thoughts were elsewhere, _Probably on demon-y things, like spells and meetings and such like..._But the temptation had been enough anyway, from close up Eclipse was even more hot that from a distance, his garnet eyes fixed on Rae's own, intent and sort of unfocused. His deathly pale creamy complexion, hair falling in perfect style to frame his face with darkest ebony. Raenef hadn't been able to resist edging closer to the demon, and was sure any minute now he was going to do something he wasn't sure would be accepted. He didn't care, he was going to do it anyway, Eclipse was too close, Rae could feel the heat from his body seeping across the tiny space between them and caressing his cold skin. But then, Eclipse fell. Raenef gaped for a moment,  then dropped to his knees, reaching out a dirty hand to brush Eclipse's hair off his cold face,

"Eclipse? Eclipse?" He called his name, frantically, worries making his heart pound in his throat, making him feel sick. It lasted all of a second, before the demon's eyes fluttered, and Raenef, unable to restrain himself, lunged forward to flatten himself on top of the demon in an ecstatic hug. 

Eclipse awoke, feeling extremely hot and flustered, and suddenly his breath was expelled in a sharp gasp as a weight landed atop him. He blearily opened his eyes, dread rising in his stomach for what had just happened to him _What in the seven hells happened to me! **You swooned, i believe. **__Demon's do not swoon! **This one does, evidently. Now I think you should move, you're enjoying this more than you should be...'This' turned out to be Raenef, sprawled across Eclipses chest, his hands grasping fistfuls of Eclipse's silky black hair. Eclipse could feel the hurried patter of his Lord's heart against his own, and the demon lord's breath warmed Eclipse's neck. **No! Fight it! If you swoon again now there is no hope whatsoever for your reputation! **Eclipse fought the urge to a) die happy or b) ravish Raenef, and reached out a hand to push weakly at the demon lord's shoulder. B) sounded soooo good right now ****Well, I'm not stopping you! He pushed a bit more frantically. Instinct was at work and once it got going it had the force of an avalanche. Raenef looked up tearfully, the tears tracking clean swathes in his dirty face. **_

"Eclipse!" He repeated, at the same time as Erutis yelped

"Raenef!" and then, a pause, and in a totally different tone of voice "Eclipse?!" Raenef leapt up with the speed of light, looking slightly guilty. Eclipse clambered to his feet, "Was i....erm" pause "Interrupting something?" Asked the knight, delicately. Raenef shook his head so violently his hair flew around him like an aura. 

"No!" **To your deepest regret **commented Eclipse's voice. "Eclipse fainted!" **Heh, cos hes a weakling mushball. _I am not a weakling mushball! I was...too hot! _****Yeh whatever! And why were you too hot hmm? Well I'm saying this much, the blood wasn't in your head right then. Eclipse blushed a deep crimson, making Erutis raise an eyebrow,**

"Eclipse fainted...?" She repeated slowly. Doubtfully. Purposefully. Eclipse coughed, swirling his robe into some semblance of order. 

"The...pressure!" Erutis's eyebrow hitched a bit higher towards her hair. "The magical pressure in the air! It was strong and i am particularly receptive, I…didn't think to protect myself!" It sounded pitiful and thoughtless for a demon of his standing, and if it were true he would resign out of shame, but it sounded better than 'I was overcome with the hots for my young master' Eclipse summoned a particularly commanding expression, but before he was able to attempt to return order, Raenef commented,

"I didn't feel anything!" Eclipse groaned mentally **The truth would have been so much easier. _Oh yes! Raenef would have started running and never stopped! _****Good job you can run faster...you could knock him down from behind...Volunteered the voice, which Eclipse was thinking stood for the more perverse areas of his mind. It was a damn shame the perverse areas had formed a committee with logic, because he only had ideals left to defend himself with. _Shut up! Disgusting! _The perverse logic committee voice chuckled evilly. **

"No you wouldn't, I haven't trained you to be sensitive to high pressure magic yet!" Raenef nodded sadly, satisfied with the explanation, although the knight still looked dubious. "Anyway!" Eclipse said, before anyone else could raise any more problems "Have you got that...stuff?" **Flammable stuff the committee voice supplied. Erutis nodded,**

"Yes. I got some gin..." Eclipse nodded in surprise _I didn't know we had any left...**The Priest bought it in the market with some money he begged of Rae **__The little $*^&#£! _

"Fine, give it here!" He held out a hand and the half empty bottle was shoved towards him. He grasped it, unscrewed the lid, gulped some, spluttered and coughed hastily, and staggered in a dignified way over to the bonfire. **Raenef is eyeballing you. _What's that supposed to mean? _****It means he is shocked his tutor just downed half a bottle. _Not half! _****Enough. Eclipse gluggled some of the alcohol onto the middle of the fire, and stood back, absently screwing the lid back on the largely empty bottle. **

"Eclipse what is that stuff?" Eclipse raised an eyebrow, hand poised in mid air,

"Gin!" Raenef stared at the bottle,

"Alchohol?" Eclipse nodded. "Can i have some?" Eclipse turned round fully to give Raenef a horrified stare "...If you want some master...I cannot object!" Raenef smiled, and reached to take the bottle of his tutor. Both Eclipse and Eru watched him with wide horrified eyes. He unscrewed the lid, tipped the bottle back, and choked. His eyes watered, causing yet more tracks to appear in the dirt on his face. Eru giggled in an outraged way. Eclipse stared. Raenef replaced the lid on the bottle, gulped hastily and wiped his eyes, smearing the dirt on his face. He blinked repeatedly, and opened his mouth to gasp. He smiled blearily,

"Heh!" Eclipse stared a bit more, but couldn't object to anything without violating protocol. He raised his hand again, and summoned a black flame in the centre, Raenef yelped and raised a hand, lunging forward and swaying slightly, 

"Eclipse wait! You're going to light it now?" Eclipse turned round,

"If it pleases you, master...?" Rae shook his head,

"No no, wait. I want to get washed please!" Eru nodded violent agreement. Eclipse lowered his hand with a sigh. 

"As you wish master, call me when you have finished." Raenef nodded and smiled. Eclipse's faint annoyance at the delay of the bonfire evaporated like summer fog. **You're not going to swoon again are you? **_No! _**Why don't you go run him a bath *suggestive eyebrow movement*? _Shut up. _It was, he had to admit, a good suggestion, but he resisted by some strange will he didn't know he had. Raenef turned to give him a last bright smile, and then vanished. Erutis muttered something**

"Alright for some! I have to walk to my room!" She turned towards the door cursing under her breath, and Eclipse reached out 

"Go." A startled Eru disappeared in a blur. **You just transported that human for no reason what so ever! Rae wasn't even here to see your kind and worthy gesture of humanity! **_So? Maybe his kindness is catching or something Eclipse shivered at the thought. _Now, all I need to do is set the fireworks up! __

"Go." He muttered, and was gone. 

The drapes over Rae's window onto the courtyard fell back into their normal position, and the demon lord wandered over to his bath. _Why did Eclipse teleport Eru? I thought he didn't like her? Suddenly a horrifying thought occurred to the young demon, __What if he fancies her?! Rae gaped, it couldn't be! __Could it? Could Eclipse like Eru in that way? But nooooo! Without further thought, Rae teleported to Eru's room. _

"Eru!" Erutis looked up and yelped, tugging her trousers back on, Rae didn't have time to blush, "Does Eclipse fancy you?!" There was a stilted silence. Erutis looked horrified, and then began to laugh. Raenef paused, and suddenly realised what he appeared like. His hair was loose and hung past his shoulders to brush the red bath-rope he was wearing, his pale feet sticking out from under the bottom. He blushed.

"What do you think, moron!" Raenef looked abashed, 

"I just thought...no...i was worried!" Eru giggled mischievously, 

"Giggled your sweet heart had found another?" Rae blushed and didn't answer, Eru took pity on him and reached out to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder, "No worries, that demon is smitten with you! I haven't got a chance!" Rae looked up,

"He is not! You're making it up!" Erutis raised an eyebrow,

"Oh Yeh? Magic pressure? I don't think there is such a thing, and if there were do you really think Eclipse would be vulnerable to it?" Rae considered this. 

"He might be, if he wasn't thinking straight...?" it sounded dubious even to the demon lord,

"And why wasn't he thinking straight hmm? I'll tell you why - he was too busy making calf eyes at you i bet! What was he doing before he fainted?" Rae blushed, giving in all pretences of not 'liking' his tutor.

"Staring"

"Where?"

"Erm....at me...?" 

"aha!" Eru crowed triumphantly, "Told you! He swooned!" Rae went bright red. The thought of Eclipse swooning seemed somehow traitorous. He turned round in a dramatic swirl of bathrobe,

"I don't believe you. I'm going back to my room!" The only thing Rae heard before he left was Eru's knowing laugh. He tried to ignore it. He blurred back into existence, and hit something solid that gave way in a flash of black hair. 

Eclipse yelped and toppled backwards, Rae atop him, to fall on the floor with a solid thud. Rae scrambled to his feet

"Eclipse! I...." He couldn't say he was sorry, "I didn't mean to! Are you ok?" Eclipse nodded wordlessly, climbing to his feet for the second time that day. "What are you doing here?" Eclipse bowed his head to his lord,

"Your bath overflowed." He nodded towards the tub, which was brimming with water and bubbles. There was no puddle. Rae said so. "No, i cleaned it up you see." Rae grinned abashedly,

"Ooops. I went to see Eru to ask - " He caught himself  "about the bonfire! It's all ok now though! Thank you!" Eclipse nodded, and muttered Go hastily. Rae watched the spot where he had been...considering things. 

Eclipse materialised in the palace of the western king, and there was a respectful hush. The King looked up,

"Ah, my lord. We have your request!" A humble looking man hurried forward, placing a large bundle at the demons feet and scuttling back. Eclipse nodded once, and disappeared. There was a pause,

"He didn't even say thank you!"

"He's a demon, they don't."

"But still!"

"He's really hot..."

Eclipse re-appeared behind a bush in the courtyard. **Aww are you sad cos Rae landed on you and spoiled your snooping? _I wasn't snooping. _****True enough, you were lurking in hopes of seeing Rae in the bath. _Oh of course I was, cos that's what I really want to do! **Well, actually it was. I do know you know. Were you going to offer to give him a massage?? **__I don't know how to massage..._****Neither does he I bet. He would think whatever you did was normal massage procedure. Eclipse hurriedly cut that fantasy off before it could start, chiding himself for being so disgusting, and reached in the large sack. He started wedging Fireworks in the ground behind the bushes, his thoughts elsewhere.**

Elsewhere Raenef lounged a bit further down in the bathtub, feeling the hot water soak into his skin. He smiled wearily to himself. The water smelled merrily of cinnamon spice, a scent which Eclipse had once commented he liked, so Raenef had made a point of washing in religiously since then. Rae reached a soapy hand up to rub his hair, and dunked his head under the water, emerging dripping. _Eclipse has done a really good job cleaning up - nothing at all is wet! He rubbed the soap around his body, and thought to himself. _Bonfire night. Shame Chris is here, otherwise i would have had Eclipse all to myself, which would be nice. Hey maybe if I tried 'something' he might go with it just because i was his master? No, if he went with it it must be because he wants to. Oh he is so hot! I think I embarrassed him when i hugged him though, he seemed embarrassed, maybe I held on too long or something? At least he didn't complain, which is something I guess. _He climbed out the bath and shivered as the water started to evaporate off him, lunging for a fluffy towel and wrapping himself in it. _I wish I could just know what he thought though! It would be so much easier. I would be able to know when I was doing stuff wrong too. _He padded over to his wardrobe and ruffled through the clothes there, trying to find something he liked. He finally found just the right thing. _Maybe if i look really nice Eclipse wont mind if I snuggle up to him? I doubt it though. Hey, I can but try right?__

Eclipse peeked cautiously over the top of the bushes, glanced from side to side, and then abruptly straightened, brushing the leaves from his robe. All the fireworks were in place and could be lit by a timed fire spell he had set up. **Hey look up at that window, you can see Lord Rae. Eclipse's head darted up to the suggested window, where a faint shadow could be seen on the wall. **Oh look at you! It was a joke by the way. **_Shut up. _**Oh? You might well need me for creative suggestions later on. If you burn this bonfire with the black flame it will be done in half an hour and you know it, then the knight will be gone and you will have Rae all to yourself. I told you massage was a good idea. **_I will not need creative suggestions! _****True i guess, you have enough of your own without my help, and you say i am the perverse part! His thoughts were interrupted by a querulous voice,**

"Eclipse?" Eclipse turned round, and stared. Rae stood in the large doorway, silhouetted against the light that flowed out from inside. He had pinned his fey blonde hair up on one side, so it fell down one side of his face like a smooth waterfall. From somewhere he must have found some kohl for his eyes looked darker, the green showing up bright against his pale skin. His lips were curved in a hesitant smile. Eclipse's eyes wandered downwards hungrily. The top Rae wore was simple enough, the neck was high and encircled his throat, coming down closely fitted to his chest and then flowing downwards in a smooth cloak that had the front panel missing. The shoulders of the top were missing, but the sleeves were attached underneath for they still gloved his arms and flared delicately at the bottom. Beneath the cloak panel of the top were a pair of sleek trousers. All of Rae's attire was black, and he melded perfectly with the night, his splash of blonde hair vivid against the darkness of his clothes. Eclipse gaped openly, and Rae couldn't help noticing. He smiled and did a girlish twirl. Eclipse gaped, if possible, even wider. The back of the top was missing, all except the neck panel. A massive v shape was absent from the back of the top, exposing Rae's pale skin, the bottom of the shape was tied loosely with some silver ribbon which was looped and then trailed down one side of the top. There was also silver ribbon interwoven with Rae's hair so it flashed through as he moved. The panels on the side of the cloak were silver inside, and as Rae twirled they flew outwards and flashed starkly in the darkness. **When you had that made i bet you never imagined it could look this good. Commented the committee voice. Eclipse was speechless. Rae stopped twirling and looked hesitantly at his gaping tutor - was Eclipse angry?**

"Eclipse? Dont you like it?" He blinked slowly, eyes bright against the kohl he had so painstakingly drawn on. Eclipse stared a moment longer, and then his face broke out into a broad grin. Raenef gaped instead - Eclipse could grin??? Eclipse started clapping solemly, 

"Raenef, you look wonderous! Any other demon lord could never look as beautiful and imposing as you do tonight!" Raened blushed prettily and wondered about the lack of 'master' in front of his name. It somehow seemed unimportant though. Raenef smiled, his bright green eyes dancing merrily. There was a portentous silence, which was broken by Erutis opening the door behind Raenef.

"Eh! Move Rae your blocking the bonfire - has it started yet?" There was no reply, and she suddenly noticed the scene, "_What are you wearing?" She enquired in disbelief, and then saw Eclipse's face. "Whatever it is, _he_ likes it pretty much!" She hissed in Rae's ear, when he had finally noticed her. He blushed, smiled even wider, and moved aside to let her through. Eclipse was wearing his normal black robe, tied loosely down the middle, and his black boots which matched Rae's. She sighed,_

"I didnt know it was a fancy dress!" She was wearing a green tunic and pale green trousers, and had actually bothered to brush her short auburn hair. Rae smiled at her,

"It wasnt, dont worry. Eclipse isnt dressed up!" _Only I have made a fool of myself by dressing up. It was worth it mind. Thought Rae wryly, while Eclipse thought __Damn why didnt i think to make an effort with my clothes? **You mean you have other clothes than this black robe? _Of course i do. Oh well, im not leaving now! He looks so wonderful. _****Totally. For once the voice didnt have a sarcastic comment, it was the one thing they agreed on. There was a pause while both demons admired one another. _He doesnt need to dress up...he is majestic enough without clothes. Well, with clothes but without fancy ones..._Raenef tried to make sense of his own thoughts. Erutis coughed,**_

"'scuse me, but isnt this supposed to be a bonfire not a cat walk?" Eclipse went slightly rosy and Raenef turned round and glared at her. She actually backed away from him. 

"Yes." With a muttered Go Eclipse was beside Raenef. _I didnt mean to teleport this close. **Yeh right. Raenef though, didnt move away. Eclipse murmered something and held a hand up, a black flame blossomed in his palm like an unfurling rose. Raenef gasped sharply and leaned closer, the icy warmth of the fire brushing against his face. **_

"Raenef, this is simple. Its like the dark arrow, same properties, except instead of a guided missile it is a fire. The focused force is not the same, though the overall power is. Summon your mezraez and create a black flame." Raenef watched him carefully as he spoke, and concentrated,

"Black flame!" He commanded, and held out a hand. To his surprise a flame identical to Eclipse's appeared on his palm. The sensation was not burning, simply a warm tickling sensation. He smiled. Eclipse made to extinguish his, and Raenef reached out his spare hand to place it on Eclipse's arm, "No wait! Dont!" Eclipse stopped. "After three! We throw them both towards the bonfire together!" Eclipse smiled. _Arg! I smiled again! Thats like at least 10 times in one day! There was a time i never smiled, except an evil grin of sucess! **You're turning into a mushball, thats what it is. Raenef's hand crept up to Eclipse's own and clutched tightly. ****And you're enjoying that. _Its cute! _**_

_"1.....2......3!" They both reached back and threw their flames towards the bonfire. Halfway there the flames coalesced and merged into one, the bonfire burst into flames in a cloud of silvery black smoke. There was applause from Erutis, Eclipse would have clapped but Rae still hadnt let go of his hand and he wasnt willing to let go first. _

"Now, everyone take a wooden stick!" Crowed Eru, shoving long thin wooden sticks at them. They both obediantly took one in their spare hands. "And roast a marshmallow!" Eclipse raised an eyebrow, but it was Rae who spoke first,

"Wont the sticks set on fire?" Eru opened her mouth, paused, and then looked annoyed. "Sma-" She shut up fast at the look on Eclipse's face. "I will go fetch something else - " Eclipse shook his head,

"Just douse them in water, they will be fine." Eru smiled slightly and turned towards the door,

"Find Chris too, he would like this bonfire!" Rae called after her, she nodded and dissapeared. There was the sound of running footsteps which slowly died away. There was silence except for the crackling of the flames. Eclipse slowly sat down on the bottom step from the door, and Rae had to sit down with him, unwilling to relenquish the demon's hand. **Either he doesnt like the dark, or he is being cute again. **_Actually i think he doesnt like the dark...**Youre just trying to make excuses as to why he is curled up next to you holding your hand. Eclipse looked down, Rae had indeed curled up, leaning against Eclipse while staring entranced at the black burning bonfire. Eclipse allowed himself yet another smile, and let himself lean slightly on the smaller demon lord. The warmth of the blaze was crossing the small courtyard and seeping around them, and the dancing black light illuminated many pictures and patterns on the ground. Raenef lay his head gently on Eclipse's shoulder and smiled to himself, satisfied. _I could stay like this all night._**_

W00t! Thats the end of chapter two! Hope you liked it, next chapter will be soon! As per usual none of the chars are mine (i couldnt be bothered to invent a new char) but the story is no where near done, lots more chapters to come muhahahaha! I know everyone is a bit OOC but i hope you like it anyway! :D

Eclipse: I swooned. I am a veteran of the hangma campaign and you made me swoon.

Rae: You swooned? I thought you said you fainted!

Eclipse: Erm....well i think your outfit was truely beautiful!

Rae: Really? Yes so do i, Daine made it up on the spot as well!

Eclipse: Shame she cant sew ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers are in chapter one. Have fun.

**Chapter Three**

There were running footsteps. Both demons turned to expectantly watch the double doors. They swung open to expose a grinning Erutis followed by a glowering Chris. Eclipse groaned mentally _Why has she brought him down? He was supposed to stay up there all night! **Aww come on, a threesome ain't no bad. **_Urk! Chris?! Shut up before I hurl! I might just have to set him on fire! _Erutis clutched a handful of dripping skewers and a tray piled with...hot dogs? Chris meanwhile had been loaded up with bags of marshmallows. Raenef grinned joyously and sprang to his feet, bounding over to the humans. Eclipse stood and followed his lord at a more sedate pace, hating the humans for making Rae move. The demon lord peered curiously at the hot dogs,_

"Where did they come from?" enquired the demon, circling Eru as she made her way carefully down the steps. 

"They were in one of the cupboards so I warmed 'em up for us!" Rae smiled and Eclipse instantly forgot why he was annoyed.

"Can someone take something off me, here?" came Chris's muffled voice from behind the mountain of marshmallow bags. Rae turned to take a few of the bags off the priest and skipped down the steps after Eru. Eclipse's mind was too far gone in wistful thinking to even remember to repremand the demon lord about his behaviour. They dumped the bags on the bottom step, Chris staggering to a stop and dropping his with a mettalic clank that mystefied Eclipse. Eru poked her damp skewers at the other three. 

Rae grasped his energetically, Chris held his in a reluctant hand, his mind elsewhere, and Eclipse held the dripping poker-thing gingerly, not really thinking about the present day. Eru grinned evilly at Rae, after a sideways glance at Eclipse's glazed expression, and tore open one of the bags, proceeding to offer it round. Eclipse took a small but enjoyable amount of pleasure in stabbing the small squasy pink shape. Once everyone was loaded up with a marshmallow they sauntered over to the crackling black bonfire which flashed slithers of syrupy darkness. A few moments passed by, the silence broken only by the sizzling and cracking of the fire and the string of curses from Chris as his marshmallow burst into flames for no apparent reason. Eventually they began to wander back to the steps, Rae satisfied with his marshmallow first and the rest soon following (Chris had snatched another marshmallow and was cautiosly dancing it above the flames). They sat down. Eclipse shifted uncomfortable _These steps seem a whole world less comfy than they were when Rae was curled up next to me. _**I wonder why that is??? _Is it fitting for a demon to get gooey marshmallow all down his face? **Why do you ask me huh? Rae is doing a pretty good so theres no worries about anyone looking askance at you doing the same. **Eclipse gave in and gnawed on the crisped shell of the marshmallow. A small river off goo trailed down his chin. He glanced around quickly to check no one had noticed before trying and failing to wipe it away, succeeding in getting the gluey substance stuck all over his hands too. Another quick check no one was watching and he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking the sugary substance off with joy. There was a pause._**

"So..." Said Eru, round her marshmallow. Rae looked up, covered in pink goo, and smiled. _Oh look at him! Hes so cute! _Thought Eclipse distractedly. Eru sighed loudly, and then brightened

"I've got an idea!" Eclipse groaned and Rae sat up eagerly, "Why dont we play truth or dare?" Eclipse resisted the urge to break down in tears at the suggestion, his resolve was tested indeed when Rae chirruped 

"Oh great! Ive always wanted to play that game for real! Lets lets!" The demon lord turned to Eclipse "Will you play Eclipse?" The demon had a regretful refusal all ready to go, but then something happened he couldnt have predicted. Rae bared his teeth in the most adorable smile that lit his whole face up, his green eyes bright with anticipation, and asked sweetly "Please?" The consciosly thinking part of Eclipse whimpered and resigned its position, changed its name and moved to bermuda. That left only the perverse logic committee, which jumped on its chance with both hands outstretched. 

"Oh sure Rae, but only if i get to sit at the end farthest away from Eru!" The knight glared, Eclipse moaned, and Rae looked slightly confused but happy anyway,

"Yey oh thankyou!" He grinned and threw his arms around Eclipse, who immediatly saw all the bonuses of playing the game. **Hey think of all the dares you could be made to do! _Yes well knowing my luck i will be sat next to Chris or something. _****I did mention threesomes..._Shut up right now and do NOT persue that thought! _****You just dont want to share Rae. _Yes, your point is...? **Smart ass. **Chris looked up quickly,_**

"What? Whats going on?" Erutis tore her gaze away from the mental crises in Eclipse's eyes and grinned evilly at the priest. 

"We are playing truth or dare!" This heralded a quick shuffling round of seating arrangements, until it went: Eclipse, Raenef, Erutis, and Chris all along the bottom step, with the bags of marshmallows inbetween Erutis and Chris.

"Now, heres the rules! The questioning goes me, Rae, Eclipse, Chris, me, ok? If i were to start i would ask Rae if he wanted truth or dare. He can only choose one and that decision is final. I ask him accordingly and he has to either truthfully answer my question or perform the dare. Eclipse have you got a truth spell? That we can all tell when someone is lying?" The knight had got rid of her annoyance at Eclipse in her eagerness for her plan to work. Eclipse nodded slowly, and muttered a string of words. Everyone was surrounded in a blue aura, Rae gasped and swiped a hand through his, Chris looked nervous, and Erutis satisfied. 

"It will go red if they lie." Eclipse told them, "And stay blue if they are telling the truth. See: Chris is a demon." 

"I am not so!" Yelled Chris at the same time Eclipse's aura went neon red. Erutis grinned and Rae clapped. Chris subsided looking as if he had, at some point, lost the plot and now didnt have a clue what was going on. 

"Okay!" Snapped Erutis at Chris, "Rae can start! Rae ask Eclipse if he wants a truth or a dare okay? And then you have to think one up, and they HAVE to obey!" Raenef nodded eagerly and turned to face Eclipse, who looked slightly nervous.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, smiling prettily. Eclipse mouthed silently for a moment, before answering worridly

"Truth." Rae made a face at his tutor and then considered what he could ask.

Raenef thought deeply, he wasnt too great at this sort of thing. _I dont know what to ask him. I mean theres always 'Do you like me as much as i like you?" question, but then he would know and so would Eru and Chris and it would be just embarassing! Oh i dont know, just get this over with. He is looking at me expectantly, i better think of something. _

"Eclipse, erm, oh, erm, What would you most like to be doing right now?" _He will probably say something like studying spells or something...that was a really unimaginative question. _Rae sighed to himself and waited for Eclipse's answer, grabbing himself another marshmallow and leaning forward towards the bonfire with it. The two humans followed suit, all three unaware of Ecllipse's predicament.

Eclipse was thinking about the answer, and it wasnt spells. _Shit! I never thought he would actually ask me something that difficult! _**Bet you wish you hadnt done those stupid truth spells now, because you know if you lie and say something like 'spells' it will go red and you will have to answer the truth! **_You dont even know what the truth is. _**Show me and i might be able to help. **Eclipse obeyed and mentally produced an image of what he would most like to be doing at that moment. There was a gasp from his inner voice, followed by applause and wolf whistling. **Hehhehheh. And you say i'm the perverse one? That was pretty imaginative! _Shut up ok and help me out of this! _**Ok Ok keep your pants on. Erm, how about this one...****

Raened wandered back from the bonfire, chewing his marshmallow, closely followed by the two humans.

"Ready to answer?" Crowed Erutis merrily, aware of the crisis that hadnt abated. Eclipse nodded, and his face was once again expressionless.

"I would most like to be..." He paused, took a breath and hoped none of the other three could see the evasement on his face. "to be spending this time with the person I love." Erutis gaped and then glared, realising he had pretty much evaded the question as his aura continued to glow blue. Chris was largely uninterested, and Rae was looking amazed. _The person he loves? He loves someone else? Oh hell! I never thought he would say that! I guess i did ask for it. Eclipse though? I guess wishing he had said being with me or whatever was a stupid wish. Oh well. I know what my next question will be! _Thought Raenef, sadly. He summoned a smile and presented it to Eclipse, who wouldnt quite meet his lord's eyes. Raenef winced, _Oh i made him tell me look, now he is all ashamed because of the devoted demon tutor guy thing! I feel guilty now....how can i make up for it? I can't exactly say 'I dont mind if you love someone else Eclipse!' because then the stupid aura would go red. Oh..._

Eclipse couldnt quite meet his lord's smile, did he know? **Whether he does or not, you can guarantee what his next question will be! _Oh hell, i better ask for dare i guess! _**No doubt, otherwise your rep....wooooooh....i pity you. **_Shut up. You cant pity me, you are me! _****I pity me then. _Self pity-er! _**Child! **Eclipse mentally shook himself, and returned to the present to find all three staring at him, for a moment he thought he had spoken aloud and then realised it was his turn to ask. **

"Oh, Chris! Truth or dare?" Chris looked up, confused, and Erutis leant over to whisper urgently in his ear. She then turned and winked at Eclipse, who stared at her. Chris looked a bit more confused, if that was possible, and muttered

"Dare." _OOooooh! Is it me or have a large amount of my christmasses come at once? _**Its you. Pervert. _Shut up and give some more ideas for a dare for Chris. A moment passed in silence, before Eclipse spoke,_**

"Ok, dare. Chris I dare you to eat this marshmallow-" The marshmallow was crisped on the outside and probably liquid inside, and he stood up to advance with it poised on a skewer. Rae looked dubious and Erutis plainly dissapointed, but Eclipse hadnt finished speaking, "- without moving it from where i put it. You must eat every last dribble, ok? And you can't have any help from anyone else!" Erutis now looked suspicious and Chris uncertainly worried. Eclipse allowed himself a predator's grin that bared too much teeth to be friendly. Chris shrank back. Eclipse crouched down and shook the skewer. The marshmallow flew. It landed with a small splat at the base of Eru's neck, popped, and pink goo began to slowly trickle down her chest. The look she sent the demon could have burned a hole in a wall, but the demon had stopped smiling and just levelled a Look at her until she looked away. Meanwhile, Chris's eyes were bulging in disbelief and Rae was giggling. Chris cast an embarassed yet hopeful glance at Eru,

"Do i have to do this?" Eclipse sat back down as Rae shouted, eager,

"Chris! Eru made the game up and she said you HAVE to do your dare or answer your truth! Come on! You better be quick because the marshmallow is melting...." His words were innocent but made Eclipse gasp with laughter and for both Chris and Eru go bright red. Chris sighed, took a deep breath, and leant forward, muttering as he did so,

"You made me play! Its not my fault! I didnt do anything!" He reached out a hand and tried to scoop the marshmallow off the knight without touching her. He suceeeded somewhat, but a large amount dribbled through his fingers back over the girl's shoulders and chest. She glared at him instead. He winced and ate the small amount of pink goo he had gained. Casting a final beseeching glance at the direction of Rae and Eclipse, he began to eat.

Rae and Eclipse stood up to get themselves another baked marshmallow, both not tearing their eyes off the humans and both trying not to laugh. _Now i see why Eclipse was reknowned for his cruelty! _Thought Raenef, amused, _Poor Eru! And poor Chris...he is so going to get beaten up! Eclipse meanwhile was more interested in the pair of humans. Chris was trying to scrape the marshmallow of the girls shoulders without getting too close to her, a task that proved difficult. A part of the solid marshmallow still at the base of her throat began to trickle slowly down her chest, and he lunged down to lick it up, and then dived back forward, scrambling away from the girl with his face burning. Erutis meanwhile glared at him hard enough to burn a hole in his head. Raenef giggled and Eclipse grinned. _Oh this is too good! _**He stopped eating! Dont let him get away with it! **crowed his voice, basking in the glee of the moment. _Its better than watching them burn! __

"Chris! You havent eaten it all! You've got to complete your dare - come on!" Two sets of eyes fastened on the demon with burning hatred, and then quickly scuttled away again. Chris moaned, and leant forward to carry on dabbing the marshmallow away until it was clear his earlier tactic of licking it up would have worked much better. He winced, avoided the girl's eyes, and leant forward to lick the marshmallow off her shoulders neck and chest. Eclipse resisted the urge to jump up and down and clap with the pure humour of the moment. Rae was watching with a disbelieving grin on his face, both of them were sat down and peering intently at the scene. **Bet you wish that was you and Rae huh! Eclipse didnt reply. A few more torturous minutes went by, the heavy silence filled by the crackle of the flames, occasional pop of the marshmallows Eclipse and Rae were eating, and a stray giggle. Chris finally finished his marshmallow, and scuttled back from the knight, scooting as far along the step as was possible to keep him in the game. **

"Have you quite finished?" Enquired Erutis icily, Chris reddened even more, and nodded quickly. "Then its your turn." Chris looked up, avoided her glare, and asked in a small but determind voice

"Erutis, truth or dare?" Erutis glared even harder and considered her options.

"Truth." Chris paused, and then his face lit up evilly, Erutis couldnt glare any harder but wanted to.

"Ok, Eru i ask you this: Do you think Krayon is really hot?" Erutis's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, and she lunged at Chris. 

"You-!" Eclipse and Rae dived forward to drag her kicking and swearing off the cowering priest. 

"You gotta answer it Eru, come on! Be fair!" Eru glared at him but he looked so innocent and puzzled over her outburst she couldnt stay too annoyed at him. She calmed down and shook Eclipse off. 

"Fine. In answer to your question Chris i do NOT think Krayon is hot!" Everyone stared intently at her aura, which was soon as red as Chris's face. Chris pointed and laughed,

"Haha Eru!" He then yelped and dived for cover as she lunged at him again. Once she was dragged back down, she glared at everyone around her.

"Eru you shouldnt have lied! You know we would be able to tell anyway!" Eru just glared at him as the color in her aura slowly faded again. She muttered something, and then suddenly grinned 

"Hey its my turn! Truth or dare Rae?" Rae looked nervous, and considered this for a moment. _If i say truth theres a guarantee that she will ask me something embarassing about Eclipse, but if i say dare she will make me do something embarassing! I guess it cant be that bad really..._

"Dare..." He smiled hesitantly, and Eclipse mentally groaned. Why did he think this was going to involve him in someway? Erutis whooped.

"Ok! Raenef, I dare you to eat this marshmallow!" The look she gave Eclipse was pure evil, he was sure of it. 

"You cant do the same dare twice!" He snapped, quickly, and Eru raised an eyebrow,

"Who says? Anyway, its not the same! You must eat this marshmallow from whereever i happen to put it, without using your hands at all. You can be helped by the victim, but they cannot use their hands either and cannot eat it off themselves, only off you and vice versa! Have fun! Oh, and incidentally you have to wear these!" She reached over to grab a marshmallow bag and rummaged in it, bringing out two pairs of pink fluffly handcuffs. Rae's eyes widened and Eclipse groaned. "Raenef! Hands behind back!" Rae obeyed and was quickly locked into the cuffs, she then picked up her own melted marshmallow and flicked it at Eclipse. It landed halfway down his pale chest, and began a speedy decent, leaving a trail of goo. He yelped and leant back, trying to slow its pace. It slowed a tiny bit, but by the time he had managed to stop it from going any lower down he was flat on his back over the uncomfy sharp steps. Eru reached round him to lock his wrists together behind him, causing even more discomfort. Rae tried not to giggle.

"Go on Rae, eat up! It doesnt matter how long you take, though." Raenef smiled hesitantly at Eclipse, who couldnt bare it and turned his head away slightly.

**Wish granted! Crowed his inner voice, triumphantly. _Oh hell! He is going to do it aswell! Oh hell! All i can say is i'm glad i have my hands cuffed! **Uhuh? Quite. **Then his conscios mind went silent as Rae edged closer, and leant forward. The demon lord's hair fell forward to brush Eclipse's stomach. Eclipse whimpered, his stomach muscles going taut and his hands clasping into fists. Rae glanced up at the noise and smiled innocently, __Its all a game to him! He doesn't realise what he is doing to me! THIS IS TORTURE!! **Calm down! I wouldn't be so sure he is unaware you know. **But Eclipse was to busy to listen to the voice, because Raenef had just leant down to gently lick the first of the large expanse of goo off the demon's stomach. Eclipse clenched his teeth to stop from making a noise, but couldn't shut his eyes against the occasional gentle curious smile sent his way by Raenef. **I think he is looking to check you aren't mad at him for licking pink goo off your stomach....**_SHUT UP! I think I'm going to scream! OOOOOhhhhhh! _This time Eclipse couldn't help it, a small moan escaped his lips as Raenef decided that the marshmallow was just too gooey for licking. _He bit me! __****Yeh. You enjoyed that far too much! Raenef looked up worriedly at Eclipse's noise, and the demon forced an encouraging smile, which ended up coming out more like a grimace. He tore his eyes away from Raenef and found Eru staring at him. When she was sure she had his attention she grinned, and winked slowly. _She knows! She knows! _**So? She's being quite nice about it - she hasn't told Rae! **_Bitch! She knows this is torture! _****Ahh, but at least this way you actually get sweetness here bent over you licking melted sugar off your stomach, where as without this stupid game it would still be a mere fantasy! _I never fantasized THIS! _**I know, shame huh? ****

Chris turned to glance at Erutis, still licking the taste of marshmallow off his lips. She was staring grinning at the pair of demons sprawled along the steps. He edged sideways so he was next to her, and then elbowed her in the ribs. She turned and glared at him

"What?" She hissed, he glanced at the demons and then back,

"Isn't that a bit.....sick?" He asked, she glared at him, confused, 

"Why? You did it to me!" He blushed, but didn't give up. 

"No but, their both guys! He's like...Eclipse! A demon!" Erutis gave him a disgusted look,

"Duh, so is Rae!"

"Yeh, but he isn't as demon like as He is...."

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Chris shut up.

A while later, Erutis wandered over to cook herself another marshmallow. When she had said Rae could take as long as he wanted, she hadn't thought it would be this long. Chris impatiently wanted to go back to his magic book and she was getting annoyed. They could be considerate and actually think about it for a moment! She glanced over and sighed, the attraction was undeniable. Raenef had somehow managed to get smears of pink goo all the way round his mouth, and Eclipse had given in and obeyed when Rae had asked if he could get it off for him. This of course meant lick it off, and Eclipse was obeying with relish. 

_He asked me to! I'm just obeying him because I'm his underling! **Yeah yeah. Raenef's skin was soft and cool, but Eclipse's stomach still tingled warm from where the younger demon lord had been. ****This is nearly as good as some of those fantasies you have. **__I do not have fantasies! **Oh yeah! What do you call them then? Premonitions? _I wish. _****I bet you do! **__Shut up. **You missed a bit...**__Oh. Eclipse leant forward to remove the offending goo, and caught the demon lord's glance. He looked away quickly from the confused regret in that look. _Oh hell! _**Oh that wasn't too encouraging. **Eclipse quickly backed off, and Rae gave him a look. The demon couldn't read his lord's expression, but it wasn't pleasure. The smile the demon directed at his lord was sickly. _

_I cant believe he loves someone else! But he was so.... energetic about that dare! Probably doing it just for me.  I saw the look he gave me, he looked sickened! Oh hell what have i made him do? He wouldn't have disobeyed because of that demon lord-y thing! That was so nice though...I just wish i could know what he was thinking! I need to know who he loves, maybe i can release him from my service without offending him? No, then i might never see him again! I know its selfish, but i want him to stay. Raenef sighed and rattled the handcuffs,_

"Eru! Come unlock these!" He snapped, and there was both regret and annoyance in his voice. Regret over the fact Eclipse loved another, and annoyance because he had still made the demon do the dare anyway. Erutis looked up surprised. There were many tones she had expected from the young demon lord but sadness was not one of them, especially not after THAT! She had a moment of doubt over her ability to read their emotions, but it quickly disappeared. She would have to talk to him about it. 

Eclipse bowed his head over his still damp chest, rose suffusing his creamy skin. _I can't believe that. _**That was bad. **_Why did you make me do it?!!!! **Get a grip, I didn't make you! He seemed to want to...he seemed fine! _He wasn't! Oh hell....you see what I did? He didn't even want to! Hell! What have I done? I know I wanted him, but I wanted him to want me back! I didn't want a stupid dare going skewy and oh hell..._**Look, calm down. He did the dare ok, he wasn't forced to, you didn't force him, he was smiling! He was enjoying it nearly as much as you! ****__He was eating a marshmallow, I was enjoying it for...other reasons...**What changed? Nothing! **__What changed was I...**He asked you to - he didn't have to ask did he? _But still.... that look! Like kicking a puppy only worse! _**Since when have you had problems with kicking puppies? ****__Just shut up ok! I need to think! Thankfully the voice didn't trouble him any more, he felt fumbling behind him and jerked round but it was only Eru unlocking his handcuffs. The pink fluffy things fell to the ground looking forlorn and stupid. _

"Your turn Rae!" Chirruped Eru, but all the fun of the game seemed to have gone. Eclipse stood up and fetched himself another marshmallow to burn. Raenef watched him miserably,

"Truth or dare Eclipse!" Although the demon lord's voice was bright, Eclipse could tell the sadness underlying it and berated himself for being its cause. He remembered his previous truth, _No worries about him asking about that now i guess. **Just do a dare ok? **_

"Dare." He muttered, and Rae nodded, trying to think. 

_I want to do another dare like that one, but I don't want to make him do anything he doesn't want to. I thought he would refuse but maybe not, I mean he's got that thing about obeying me and the game does say he can't not do it. Oh well, here goes. _

"Eclipse, I dare you to..." _Dare I say 'kiss me' or 'tell me who you love'? No, both options are too mean. I will ask him later on tonight, when he doesn't have to tell me. "Walk through the bonfire." Rae smiled at his tutor but didn't dare meet his look. He knew the dare would be far too easy for the demon and he could sense Eru's incredulous stare. Eclipse looked partially startled and some other emotion, but suddenly his face was once again emotionless._

"As you wish my lord." He muttered and was too busy looking at the ground to notice the look of pain that flashed across Rae's face. He murmured a quick 'protection against fire spell', and walked forward to step into the bonfire. The branches crackled under his feet and the flames shied away from him in a globe like shape. The branches were sharp against his skin but easy enough to ignore, and although he could not be burnt the massive heat was making him gasp. He stepped calmly out the other side of the bonfire, and dispelled the protection, walking back round to Rae. __

_Why did he dare me that? He must have known it was easy for me. I guess i was stupid expecting him to dare me something like to kiss him. **Maybe he thought it was a challenge...**__You don't believe that any more than I do. I think he was shocked by that stupid eating dare and unsettled, so just dared the first thing he could think of. **But...he enjoyed it! _But you know he didn't. Just like me, you are me. _Eclipse inclined his head slightly to Raenef, and the younger demon was stung. He physically recoiled, and sat down on the bottom step next to Eru with a thud, looking as if he was about to cry. **__Oh hell did I upset him that much? **If so why is he crying now? **__I walked through the fire...I don't know what to do. This is all wrong! It shouldn't be like this at all, I shouldn't love my master! **But you do and there's no point thinking on what you should be doing, rather what you are and where you can go from here. **_But where can I go? He seems to be fine with advances, and then suddenly not fine! Oh hark at me, like a child worrying about whether people will like me! I'm not supposed to care if people like me - people aren't supposed to like me! I should be the cruel and dangerous veteran of the Hangma war... _He concentrated for a moment, trying to regain the mindset of those times, but the ideas of what would have to change seemed ludicrous. **Stop wanting to be back in the past, you cant change what has happened, only what will happen. People, being Rae, do like you, and you do care if he likes you. You aren't the same demon from the Hangma campaign so get used to it. _Oh thanks a lot! Maybe I should just resign now? _**I knew you had changed, but it isn't like you to wallow so much in doubts and 'what ifs' now get a grip! You want Rae so tell him! **_Not now! _**Later. When the humans are gone. **_Maybe I will. _****You will. Now do your dare thing. **_

Raenef resisted the urge to burst into tears, and curled up next to Erutis, blinking rapidly. _Demon lords don't cry. Demon lords don't cry. _He thought frantically, trying to get rid of the icily cool image of Eclipse. _As you please, master? Its like he knows what I'm thinking and is telling me he only did the dare because he was obeying my wishes! What have I made him do? _His thoughts were interrupted by his tutor's level voice,

"Chris! Truth or dare?" Chris looked up startled, and remembered his previous dare. Eclipse, appearing to know exactly what the priest thought of, raised a suggestive eyebrow, looked at Eru and then back at Chris again. 

"Tru-" Started the priest, and finally gathered the warning. If he said truth it would be something like 'did you enjoy eating that marshmallow off that knight...' and he couldn't lie. Eeek. "-Dare!" He finished hastily, and Eclipse raised an eyebrow in a look that said 'coward'. Chris glared at him, but only when he was sure Eclipse wasn't looking. Eclipse said the first thing that came into his head,

"Chris, I dare you to...sit on Eru's lap until the end of the game!" Chris groaned, but, partially aware of the exchange of glances between the two demons and Eru obeyed without a fuss. Eru sighed and sat back for him, squeaking as he sat down,

"Who's been eating all the pies? Could you be any heavier?" Chris just glared at her and tried not to look as if he was sat on a girl-knights lap in front of a bonfire. She poked her marshmallow-onna-stick around his head and munched it. He tried to lean forward without falling off her lap and winced. Thankfully, both demons were far too amused with each other to pay him any attention. 

Rae glanced sideways at Eclipse, who, upon seeing Rae looking at him, quickly looked past the demon lord as if he was watching Chris. _He is not looking at me. Why not? Maybe he thinks him loving someone else offends me? Maybe he is offended by being made to eat goo off me. No, I doubt it, probably his loyalty and all that. I need to talk to Eru. _

"Erutis!" Chuckled Chris, and Eru made a face as his weight shifted. "Truth or Dare?" Erutis really didn't mind which, guessing Chris couldn't come up with much worse than the Krayon thing. Oh well, be daring - she thought to herself.

"Dare." Chris did his super genius laugh. 

"Okay! Hmmm...Erutis I dare you to summon and kiss Lord Krayon - with the help of Eclipse." Eclipse looked up from Rae-watching startled, _Huh? I've gotta kiss Krayon? I've done it before but still...! _**No dumbass, the Knight has to. You have to summon him. _Oh, that's a relief. Eclipse's inner voice chuckled, as Eru went bright red and glared at Chris,_**

"Well you know, you have to be sat on me till the end of the game, so this is going to be real fun!" Despite her embarrassment, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to mock the priestling. Aforementioned priestling gaped as he realised the truth to her words, but knew he couldn't think up another dare. She laughed at his expression, and turned to Eclipse,

"Erm, are you going to summon him then?" Eclipse didn't even bother to glare at her tone, too concerned about Rae, and muttered a few words, sketched a symbol in the air, and said loudly 

"Krayon." while Raenef watched the display impassively. There was a swirl of wind, which nearly blew out the bonfire, and the lord materialised in front of them, staggered slightly and righted himself. He was wearing only a towel around his midsection, and his strangely shaped blonde hair hung loose down his back. He glanced around and took in his surroundings. 

"What now?" He snapped, glaring at Raenef who looked away, but not for lack of anger at the lord. There was a silence, and Eclipse realised he was going to have to do the talking.

"The female Knight wants to kiss you." Erutis gaped at him and gasped, realising how bad it made her sound.

"It was a dare! I don't want to!" Her aura went pinkish red, and Chris chuckled evilly,

"Oh what's this, a little truth spell? We have been busy haven't we?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Erutis and smiled. He looked not unlike the Cheshire cat. Erutis blushed as pink as her aura. "Well come on, get rid of your pet priest, you cant avoid a dare!" Everyone present realised the dare meant nothing to Krayon, but he wasn't about to pass up a free kiss from the Knight he had been hitting on. Erutis muttered something that sounded like

"I can't move the priest, he's a dare too."

"What, someone dared him to exist?" Mocked Krayon, disbelieving,

"No." said the knight in a small but defiant voice "He's gotta sit on me while - all the time" Krayon laughed and clapped slowly, approving of the situation.

"A threesome! Oh, I don't mind those..." He turned to grin enticingly at Eclipse, who didn't reply but went slightly pink. 

_Krayon? He loves Krayon? No, no. Krayon attacked him; he could have left me any time. But what was with the grin, and what does he mean threesome? Mused Rae, almost forgetting his hurt over the enjoyment of the situation. _

Eru went red and Chris looked scared,

"No No! Just me!" Muttered the knight quickly, causing Krayon to raise an eyebrow yet again,

"Possessive little thing, aren't you?" he teased, strutting closer. Erutis went even darker red, glaring at some point past Krayon while wondering how he could still look so hot in a pink fluffy bath towel. "Come on then!" He urged, crouching down and leaning forward, Erutis sent a quick prayer up to any Gods who were listening, and leant forward, brushing her lips against his. Krayon meanwhile wasn't going to give up that easily, and leant even farther forward, until he was almost on top of Chris, while Erutis didn't quite pull back, although she managed to convince herself this was because she had no choice. 

Both Raenef and Eclipse were watching the spectacle with amusement, though they both thought different things. 

_I wish that was me and Eclipse...I know its selfish but hell...maybe it could be? No, he would want me - I can't suffice as a demon, never mind that! Thought the lord wistfully, while Eclipse thought vaguely, his thoughts frequently interrupted by accompanying mental images, __I remember Krayon, he had always been a good kisser. He wasn't as good elsewhere, although he did teach me a few things I hadn't known before. **You can teach Rae huh? Pass on knowledge and all that, I wonder if he is good at kissing too? **The mental image changed slightly, and there were no coherent thoughts in Eclipses head for quite a while. _

A while later, Erutis and Krayon came up for air, and Chris lunged sideways, sending Erutis sprawling, on seeing that they would otherwise have continued. She yelped and fell backward, Krayon looked startled and then amused, straightening with a smile like the-cat-who-got-extra-cream. Erutis pushed herself upright again, Chris clinging on for his life, and glared intently at the priest, who cowered but didn't move. Krayon sauntered back towards Eclipse, 

"Is that all of my services you require, hmm?" He chirruped, smiling and tilting his head on one side, giving Eclipse puppy dog eyes. "Nothing for you, Eclipse?" Eclipse went pink again, thought this was not all due to Krayon, and shook his head slowly, 

"No Krayon. Goodnight." Krayon inclined his head in acceptance, 

"Goodnight then, my sweets!" He chuckled, turning to sweep a look at all of them, pausing to blow a kiss at Eru before he disappeared in a flash of darkness. Erutis went bright red. 

"Your turn Eru!" Crowed Chris, who was slightly annoyed at the length of The Kiss, Eru just shook her head,

"No, the bonfire is nearly burnt out, we should be going." She shoved at Chris who sprawled on the floor, and stood up, brushing her clothes down. Chris muttered curses as he clambered to his feet, followed by Rae and Eclipse who stood up and turned to the glowering Eru

"You want to go to your human town now, i take it?" He enquired, and Eru looked startled, 

"Oh yes. Right. Thanks." She half smiled, and Eclipse muttered some words, which dispelled the truth spells, then reached out to touch her arm,

"Go." He muttered, and they did. 

Rae stared at the spot where Eclipse had been for a moment, before Chris pointedly cleared his throat,

"I'll be going now..." Rae whirled,

"Oh! Yes. What have you been doing?" He hardly bothered to listen for the answer, his mind too wound up in thoughts about his dilemma, 

"Oh, just practising some spells, you know?" murmured Chris, hoping Rae wouldn't pursue the questioning. Rae didn't, he nodded distractedly and didn't even notice as the cleric left, his running footsteps disappearing along with one of the remaining bags of marshmallows. Rae sighed loudly and wandered over to the spitting bonfire and charred remains of logs, the bonfire was nearly out, only the logs glowed red.  He reached out a pale hand and felt the warmth still present over the wood. _I will talk to Eclipse tonight, when he gets back. I will ask him then. I need to know, and he needs to tell me if he does love someone else. I guess I should let them move in or something...I don't know if I could live with it though? If he doesn't mention it I wont. Although I would rather have his love here than him leave. No, he wouldn't leave me, its his duty to stay I guess. _Raenef smiled to himself, pleased with his plan, and turned towards the double doors, leaving the bonfire to die down.

Eclipse appeared next to the bonfire, just in time to see the double doors finish swinging ponderously closed. **Either that was Raenef leaving, or Chris and Rae have left together. Both options contain Rae mind you. _Yes, I need to catch up with him. Even if he is all disgusted I can't give up this opportunity. The fireworks might cheer him up anyway. _****Run then! Urged the mental voice, and Eclipse did. Raenef had not got very far down the main hall, preferring to walk and think rather than teleport straight to his room. Eclipse slowed his run, straightened his robe briefly, and walked quickly up behind his master.**

"Rae?" He asked softly, but still making the younger demon jump. Rae went slightly pink, and gave his tutor a questioning look. Eclipse took a breath. _If he really is disgusted at me he might just refuse. _**He won't. "Rae I erm, wondered if you wanted to come sit on the front balcony with me for a while?" It sounded innocent enough to Eclipse, and there was no clue about the fireworks. **

_Sit with him on the balcony? Since when was that normal? Oh well, I need to talk to him anyway, maybe he has decided to tell me. I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to stay longer with him! Thought Raenef wryly, smiling merrily at the way his plan was working out, while trying not to think about Eclipse kissing someone else. _

"Oh thanks! Great!" Eclipse nodded once, reached out to touch Raenef. Rae resisted the urge to flinch or lean towards his tutor, whose hands were cold against Raenef's bare shoulder, although his touch sent small thrills down the demon lord's spine. 

"Go." Murmured Eclipse softly, his voice low, and there was a falling sensation Raenef was more than used to, before they materialised on the front balcony, facing the dying bonfire. Behind them were the double doors that led to Raenef's room, Eclipse's room was at the back of the castle. _Probably something to do with the Lord getting the better view _mused the demon lord. There was an ornately carved dark wooden bench to one side of the balcony, and Eclipse turned and sat down. Raenef tilted his head to see where the demon had gone, and then fell with a small thud onto the bench behind him. Eclipse restrained a smile at the demon lord's total cuteness. **Tell him then! **_No, fireworks first. Then he will be more relaxed and happy and sleepy and less likely to run screaming. _**Stop exaggerating, he wont run. He has something on his mind, surely you can tell? Raenef interrupted the trail of thought, breaking the one-minute silence with his soft voice,**

"Eclipse, this is really nice and all but.... why have you brought me here?" The tension was killing the demon lord, who couldn't wait for his tutor to say something about loving someone else, and needed the silence broken. Needed to be reassured. Eclipse did smile this time. _Straight to the point, demanding, no fuss, he is even more the demon lord. I like it. **Of course you do, its Raenef! _Shut up, I need to set off these fireworks! _Eclipse turned to look into the distance, and Rae could feel his heart racing with worry over his tutor's next words. But he needn't have worried, for as he stretched closer to hear, all the demon murmured was**_

"Look..." He pointed to the sky, and Rae looked expectantly. Nothing there. There was suddenly a fizzle and crackle, and a small missile shot upwards, Rae flinched,

"What was that?" Eclipse didn't reply, for the missile had reached where he pointed. It exploded in a fountain of purple sparks that fizzled downwards. It was accompanied by a loud bang at which the small flaxen haired demon lord jumped at. He leapt up, and stared at the firework, half in awe and half in terror. Eclipse reached up to his hand, tugging him back down,

"Shh! Its ok, its only a firework! Watch!" Raenef clutched the demons hand tightly, and when he sat down huddled timidly to Eclipse's side. _Aww sweet, He is scared of the fireworks! _**Hmm, not very demon like? **_But still sweet *heart*! _Another firework sped into the sky and exploded in a shower of coloured sparks and another bang, closely followed by yet more, which sped up within seconds to explode with a scream and loud flash, creating a frame around the main fountain of coloured fire falling from the sky. At each bang Raenef flinched, and Eclipse could feel the younger demon's heart where his body was curled around Eclipse's. He liked the feeling. Uncertainly he reached up his spare hand to brush Raenef's soft hair, still in its clip along one side of his face. As soon as Eclipse touched him Rae leant sideways towards the demon's hand, smiling dreamily. Eclipse smiled in return, and stroked the silky flaxen strands, twisting them around his long fingers. The next time a firework exploded, Rae didn't even flinch.

He gently let his head rest on Eclipse's shoulder, loving the sensation of Eclipse's fingers stroking his hair. He had always liked having his hair stroked, and the fact that the one person he loved was doing it heightened the sensation until it was very pleasurable indeed. For the time, he forgot about Eclipse loving someone else. He blinked slowly, the stroking was making him sleepy and the lights in the sky were so beautiful. He stared at them for a moment; positive life couldn't get any better. He was curled against Eclipse, his head on the demon's shoulder, soft black hair brushing his face, and the demon's hand clutched against his chest. Eclipse had his arm around the demon lord, petting and stroking his hair slowly and dreamily. Both of them were enjoying the experience and neither thought about their doubts for a while, happy to just stare at the fizzles and bangs as coloured fire lit the sky in pictures of dragons and wolves. 

**This is really nice and all that, but i thought you wanted to talk to him? Eclipse jumped slightly, raising a complaining moan from Rae, and startling him out of his private reverie. _Why did you have to come back? **I was always here. I always am. Now, mention those precious subjects, can you get a better opportunity? I mean look at him; he is totally kittenish and cute. **Eclipse had to admit his inner voice had a point, and he took a breath, preparing the words in his head. Before he could loose his nerve, he spoke, his voice quiet and gentle in the soft darkness,_**

"Rae..." Raenef didn't move, but his murmur of question went straight through Eclipse's body to vibrate against his spine without using his ears. Eclipse paused a moment to savour that sensation, before continuing determinedly on. "I need to talk to you about something." 

Rae blinked sleepily, trying to pay attention. _He is going to say something about that dare and him loving someone else and all that! Oh but right now it doesn't seem that important any more.... I will listen but I won't move. Eclipse hadn't stopped stroking his hair, and Raenef wasn't about to move any time soon. He turned his face up slightly, blinking and smiling slowly at the demon._

Eclipse looked down, into Rae's upturned face and it cost him all the control he had not to kiss him right then. _Nope. Cant. got to say that thing about being in love with him first. It sounded stupid even in his thoughts, but he determinedly stared at the fireworks, considering his next words, his hands tangling in Rae's hair a reflection of his agitation. _

"I need to tell you….I…I have these feelings…" The demon swallowed hastily, he could feel his heart pounding out its own melody with the worry that wracked his mind. _What if Rae is horrified? If he laughs? If he makes me resign? _**Anything will be better than this worrying and wondering! Talk! **

Raenef meanwhile, was trying really hard to be worried. _He is going to tell me about loving someone else. He is going to tell me who. Maybe I know them. Maybe he will ask if he can resign? I know I should be worried…. but I'm just not…_Eclipse was still stroking his hair, although a bit more frantically, but Raenef was enjoying it all the same. It made him turn into the proverbial jelly. He took a deep breath and tried to listen to the words rumbling through Eclipse's chest.

"…That I shouldn't have…. and I don't know what to do – I thought I should tell you – but I don't know what you will think you see – you can fire me if you wish. If you do I wont hold it against you, well I will miss you actually, but you have all your rights to – you're a demon lord after all and" **Quit telling him to fire you and get on with it. **Eclipse gulped, made an effort to calm his racing heart and gather his thoughts. _Oh look at me, I haven't been this worried since…since…I just haven't been this worried before! Me a demon as well, I should be ashamed…_**But you're not so shut up talking to the voice in your head and talk to the little demon lord who is curled up on your lap smiling up at you. **Eclipse couldn't help but glance down at that comment. It was true, Rae had his eyes half shut and was staring at Eclipse with his face half curved in a dreamy smile. Eclipse took a shaky breath. **If you kiss him now there will be no going back. **_I don't care. _**You do care, now look at the nice fireworks and carry on trying to say 'I love you' in the largest number of words possible. **Eclipse gasped, closed his eyes briefly, and obeyed, staring at the shower of neon pink fireworks, which could never be half as beautiful as the face staring up at him. "Ok. I'm rambling. What I am trying to say is, I have these feelings that I shouldn't have…only I do have them. I've tried not to – believe me – I've tried my hardest with every way I possibly could and it isn't working. I still have them, and….and the person I have them about doesn't know about it." **Just say 'I love you' don't make it into a story! Next thing you will be talking about yourself as 'him'! **Eclipse ignored the voice, the longer he could delay admitting it to Rae the better. He didn't want to spoil this moment. _I wish I could stay here for eternity. _"I want to tell them, but I cant seem to find the words to say it. I'm…" He took a really deep breath, mentally counted to ten, and said that word "afraid." _Oh I hate that word. I should not be afraid – of anything or anyone. _**Just get on with it, Rae isn't going to judge you for being afraid, trust me. **"I'm afraid that they wont agree, and wont love me back. I don't want to lose them, you see…"

Raenef was hearing his tutor's voice, but the sky was getting blurry round his face and if he half closed his eyes the fireworks looked like falling stars. Eclipse's arms were around him, warm and secure, and he had never been in a better place. It didn't matter what Eclipse was saying, so long as he didn't move. _Only it does matter, because he is going to tell me who he loves, _thought the demon lord with effort, trying to tune into the words Eclipse was saying. _He's saying they don't know he loves them. Eclipse being afraid of what someone thinks? _Raenef wondered at this miracle, and tried to listen to the next words, only the pattern of shadows playing across the demon's face distracted him again, and he found himself lost in their wonder. 

Raenef still hadn't moved, or given him a suspicious or horrified glance, so Eclipse took this as encouragement and carried on determinedly. "But I need to tell them. I cant go on doubting if they love me back, I cant keep wanting…wanting them and then not sure if they want me in return. So I have decided to tell them about these feelings I have for them. That I dream of them every single night, that when I look at them its like…my whole existence has been for that moment. When they smile I have to stop what I'm doing to admire their beauty…when we touch…. its like fire in my blood, burning through my veins into my mind and making me useless." _I'm being so weak! I can't seem to control what I'm saying; it's all just coming out! _**Like you are spewing your soul all vulnerable and pink onto the ground. **Suggested the voice, and Eclipse couldn't think of a better way of describing the experience. "I need to know if they feel the same. I don't mind if they aren't totally besotted like I am, just if there is a chance, no matter how small, that they feel the same as I do. I just need to know…" He took another ragged breath, refusing to think anything. He knew if he considered his words he would never say them, he couldn't bare how weak and feeble he was becoming, the only way to accept it was to ignore it completely, so he did so, letting his mouth spew his soul without the consent of his mind. "So I have decided to tell them. I am telling them, and this is what I want to say to them. I want to tell them that I love them that I couldn't survive without them. Since they have been there its like…its like everything is sharper and brighter. I feel everything more, and can't seem to stop thinking about them." **Quit this story telling right now, just say it! **Eclipse didn't stop for breath, if he paused for a single second he wouldn't be able to say it, so he carried on relentless, with the only sound he could hear was his heart pounding in his head like a drum. "I want to tell you who they are, Rae. That person I have been talking about is you, I love you Raenef." He exhaled weakly, the words dropping like marbles onto the ground to lie there. _There, my part is done. Its up to him now. _But there was no reply from inside him; he stared fixedly at the firework display, listening to Raenef's slow breathing. The demon lord's hand had stopped clutching his just before he finished speaking, and the silence was as thick as syrup. Eclipse waited, the gaps in-between the fireworks seeming so loud he had to strain to catch any sound – any think his master said. But his master wasn't saying anything; finally the demon couldn't bear not to see. _Even if he looks horrified, I need to see. I can't stand him not saying anything. _He turned determinedly to look at Raenef.

Raenef was smiling dreamily, his eyes closed, lashes brushing his pale cheeks, small pink lips curved in a delicate smile, lost in dream world. Lord Raenef was fast asleep. Eclipse sighed loudly, and began to laugh. It was the desperate stark laugh of someone who thinks it is so bad it can't get any worse, and then it does. It was the laugh of someone who had seen it all, and looking back on it, found it so embarrassingly cuttingly sharp and painful that the only way to handle it was to laugh. _I cannot believe this! I said all that and he slept through it! The one time he should have been listening, he was asleep! _There was again no reply, and Eclipse found he couldn't get his breath for laughing. It was so foolish that he couldn't stop laughing, the laughter coming in little hiccupping forlorn giggles that just kept bursting from between gasping lips. Finally Eclipse took a breath, made a conscious effort to calm himself, and shut up. Raenef, of course, had not awoken. He gently disentangled his hand from his master's soft blonde hair, reaching down to gently brush the soft pale skin of his cheeks, his head. He traced a finger round his master's lips, along his chin and up a soft check, brushing the closed eyelids. Raenef moaned softly in his sleep, and snuggled closer to Eclipse, who had frozen at the first sound, fearful of getting discovered even then. Eclipse sighed again, relaxed and slowly came to his senses. _I should not be doing this; it is not my right, tomorrow. We will see what happens tomorrow. _Gently he slipped his arm underneath Rae's legs, sliding his other arm behind his back, and stood up in one fluid motion. Rae was limp as a rag doll and flopped against Eclipse, making a small whimpering noise and muttering something incomprehensible. 

"Shhh, its ok." Murmured Eclipse, in a soft singsong voice. Rae muttered something else in a contented voice and grasped Eclipse's robe, brushing his head against the demon's chest. Eclipse whimpered and buried his hands in the folds of the soft black cloak that swept downwards from Rae's waist, taking deep breaths. He walked slowly towards the doors, pushed them open, and leant down, setting the demon lord softly on his huge four-poster bed. Raenef whined in discontent, but Eclipse resisted the demands of his heart and simply sat down next to his lord, gently stroking his hair back from his face.

"Sleep well, my lord." He murmured softly, and smiled. 

W00t that's another chapter done! Okay okay so now they are so OOC to be almost unrecognisable, but you still like 'em right? I hope so! More chapters very soon, suggestions appreciated too! 

Eclipse: Ooooooooh the angst! I am a mush ball!

Raenef: I think it was sweet. I enjoyed the bit about the marshmallow!

Daine: Yes, there would have been more dares but I ran out of inspiration! If anyone has any suggestions I would be happy to expand it to be much more fun! ^_^ Buhbi. 


	4. Chapter 4 Day One

Check Chapter one for disclaimers.

**Chapter four – Day One**

"Raenef. Raenef. Raenef." The voice was imperturbable and determined, and wouldn't shut up. Rae moaned and curled into a smaller ball. There was an exasperated sigh, and a cool hand reached out to shake his shoulder gently. "Rae?" The voice was softer now, less insistent. Rae gave up trying to pretend he was asleep, and opened bleary eyes onto a grey morning. His head pounded like a drum kit and he couldn't think straight – he had been having a dream where Eclipse confessed his love for him before kissing him gently. It had been a nice dream!!! Rae blinked again, and the object of his dream swam slowly into focus, he reached out an arm and was mildly surprised to see a half scrunched up sleeve covering it. He stared,

"Eclipse?" His arm missed the demon completely, but Eclipse sighed again and grasped Raenef's wrist, tugging the demon lord up to a sitting position. Raenef leaned forward, curling up over his stomach in misery "Ow." He wailed, and Eclipse leant down slightly to hear. He raised an eyebrow,

"My lord?" Raenef was, for some reason, suddenly annoyed with his tutor. _Why does he have to be all formal all the time? Why can't he just sweep me off my feet and kiss me for once? _Last night came back to him suddenly, in a whirl of colour. _Oh. Because he loves someone else. He was going to tell me who wasn't he? Last night with the fireworks…_But whether or not the demon had confessed who he was in love with was a mystery to Raenef who couldn't remember much past the fact Eclipse had been stroking his hair. He thought for a moment, and then remembered he had been annoyed. 

"I've got a headache and my stomach hurts and I feel sick and…" Raenef realised he was whining, just after Eclipse had. The older demon appeared to be fighting back his own annoyance,

"My lord, maybe next time you will remember not to drink too much gin in one night."  Raenef blinked slowly _I drank gin? Heh. _

"What happened? I feel sick. Ohhh." Moaned Rae, clutching at his stomach, now was not a good time! Eclipse couldn't seem to restrain his annoyance this time,

"My lord. Bonfire night – you remember? And maybe if you paid attention to your lessons sometimes, you might know how to restore yourself now!" Snapped Eclipse irritably. Raenef stared at him a moment, 

"How dare you admonish me!" He yelped , and jumped to his feet, racing from the room. Eclipse stared after him

_Normally I think he is cute. Why now do I find him so irritating? _**Because he is whining about last night and because he didn't hear your heartfelt declaration of love for him? **_Oh, you're back. _**I never really left. **Raenef had disappeared towards the balcony and Eclipse turned towards it, if he concentrated he could faintly see the outline of Rae's body slumped against the railings. He slowly made his way towards the younger demon, trying to decide what to do. A few feet away, he could hear that Rae was crying, quietly though except for the occasional sniffle. Eclipse felt suddenly guilty W_hat did I do? Oh I feel bad now – I took my annoyance out on him. _**He's a demon lord – he shouldn't care. **_I'm a demon – neither should I – but you said it yourself, I do care. _He walked silent as the night behind the demon, crouched down and reached out a hand, gently patting the demon lord's shoulder. Rae jumped and turned a tear-streaked face towards him, then collapsed in his arms sniffling, burying his head in the folds of Eclipse's robe. Eclipse froze for a moment, and then awkwardly put his arms around the demon lord. _I don't want to take advantage of him…_**Yeh yeh. What's with the sudden change anyway? **_I…don't know. _He tightened the hug, stroking Rae's hair gently 

"Look. Concentrate and summon some mezraez, and then internalise it, like…." He tried to think of an explanation Raenef might understand, "Like putting on a cloak." Rae turned a sad confused face to him, but closed his eyes anyway. Eclipse felt a small surge of magic. Cautiously, Rae opened one eye and then the other. The smile that spread across his face was like the break of dawn,

"It worked!" He glomped Eclipse round the waist, turning to look up at him and grin ecstatically. Eclipse suppressed a whimper,

"Eh.  Erm Rae?" He knew he should be mentioning lessons now, but was enjoying being fiercely grasped by Rae way too much.

Raenef meanwhile, was happy. _Woot it worked! I actually managed to do something Eclipse told me to successfully! _ He hugged the demon a bit harder, trying very hard to forget the fact he loved someone else, and turned to look at him curiously when his name was mentioned. Eclipse's face was very close indeed, and Raenef gulped, unable to move away, he stared fixedly at the demon's lips _If he would kiss me now…_But he didn't, instead he gasped sharply and leant backwards so he could make eye contact again without danger. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, and the concern in his voice touched Raenef, Eclipse belatedly added "-My lord." Though his heart wasn't in it. Rae nodded and sniffled, wiping a creased sleeve across his eyes and proceeding to smudge what was left of last nights kohl halfway across his face. Eclipse repressed a smile _He is so unaware of how cute he is! _He reached out a finger to gently smudge the shadows away, while Rae held deadly still, going cross-eyed in his attempts to watch what Eclipse was doing. _Oh I so bad want to kiss him right now…_**Why don't you? **_Because…after last night I am unsure he would want me to. _He let go of the demon lord and stood up, Rae sniffed again and followed suit, offering his mentor a weak smile. 

"What am I learning today?" He offered, in an attempt to both please Eclipse and take his mind of his earlier thoughts. Eclipse looked mildly startled, which made Raenef grin with pleasure. He discovered that he liked surprising the older demon. 

"Oh, I thought we could learn the ice sword." Murmured Eclipse, and Rae nodded; trying his hardest to take an interest in his tutors words when he was far too interested in watching the shadows dance across his face. "As soon as you are…dressed my Lord…?" Commented Eclipse, and Rae realised he still had last nights clothes on _Oh yes, probably because I fell asleep on Eclipse I guess. Shame he didn't undress me…. shame he didn't do more than that…_Raenef, who stopped listening to his tutor's words in place of fantasizing that very thing, suddenly realised Eclipse was looking at him expectantly.  He blinked, had a small crisis of what to say, and then, with lack of any better option, presented his most charming grin to the demon. 

_Oh hell that is unfair! _Complained Eclipse, silently, while the voice chuckled and made rude suggestions. _Oh…erm….oh…what was I saying…? _**Heh, I dunno, I got bored of listening. Raenef has been staring at you smiling while you have been talking, you realise. **_Really? _**No hahaha, yes actually I am sad to say. I wonder why? That was sarcasm by the way. **Eclipse gave in trying to make sense of his inner voice and looked determinedly away from Raenef's cutely grinning face. 

"I'll …erm….just get some breakfast from the kitchens….erm….meet me in the library…." He trailed off in abject misery, abandoning all attempt at coherent thought in favour of just admiring Raenef. Raenef smiled in, if possible, an even cuter way and nodded. He subjected Eclipse to another energetic hug before skipping (_Demon lords do NOT skip!!!) o_ff towards the bathroom. Eclipse tore his eyes away and muttered a tortured

"Go!" before disappearing without a trace. Raenef turned, smiled wistfully to himself, and turned on the tap in the sink. After dousing his face in cold water, he turned to rummage in his wardrobe for something that hadn't been slept in. Pulling out one of his normal tunic/trouser combination's he slipped it on, danced merrily over to the bathtub and proceeded to squirt himself with some geranium scented water. He grinned privately to himself _If Eclipse does love someone else, I better try my hardest to be in competition I guess! I can't stand in the way of true love and all that but…I can't just give him up without a fight! _For the first time in his life, fighting for something actually seemed one of his better ideas, his grin turned feral. 

"Go." He said sweetly, and with a rushing sensation of falling, appeared in the library. He looked around – the room was deserted. "Eclipse?" He called hesitantly. There was no reply. _He must be still fixing breakfast. _Disappointed, Rae wandered over to the huge walnut table, slumping down in one of the chairs and toying with a strand of damp hair that had escaped its ponytail. He stared at the table for a moment, before realising someone had left a book out, _Eclipse never leaves books out! I wonder who was looking at it? _He shuffled a few chairs nearer and swiped at the book, tugging it nearer. It was quite large and had a dark red peeling cover. Without bothering to look and see what it was, Raenef opened it somewhere in the middle. After a few moments of staring, he began to giggle. He flipped to the cover, and giggled some more at the title 'Sex magic for beginners' _What have they been reading? It can't have been Eru because she has no magic, although even she can't have imagined THAT was humanly possible! It must have been…Chris or Eclipse!!! _The thought of his teacher looking through the book made him slightly more interested, and he flipped another few pages. He went slowly pink and quickly turned over. The next carefully drawn illustration and explanation fascinated him so much, he didn't hear the soft 'hush' of misplaced air that heralded Eclipse's arrival. 

Eclipse appeared holding a plate full of just warm toast and stared in amazement at Raenef. _He started studying without me here???? _He thought in mild horror, _Its unnatural! _He picked his way delicately over to Raenef and stood behind him to see the book he was reading, _What the -! _He gaped at the picture, **Heh, now isn't THAT a good idea? **_How did he get that??!! _**The dopey priest didn't want it – remember? **_Oh hell – what if he is disturbed by it? _**Well actually he seems to be quite enjoying it…**Contradicted the inner voice wryly before making a few more disturbing suggestions.

Raenef was brought out of his daydream by the smell of warm toast; he turned round to follow the trail and came face to chest with Eclipse. His eyes slowly travelled upwards to Eclipse, who merely looked at him. Slowly the demon lord went bright red. 

**Now what can he be thinking to make him go that colour, huh? **Eclipse resisted the urge to smile, staring down at Raenef's embarrassed face. He cleared his throat instead,

"What book are you studying, my lord?"

_I could have sworn he saw! But if he didn't…_Raenef quickly slammed the book shut and pushed it as far across the desk as he could, which wasn't far. He smiled disarmingly at Eclipse

"Oh, nothing really! Is that toast?" Eclipse obligingly lowered the plate to Raenef's level and the demon lord grasped a few pieces, shoving one in his mouth with the others one in each hand. 

"Ankoo!" He said, and because he had got used to the strange language of 'I am too busy eating' Eclipse understood, and inclined his head in response. 

"Now, today we start with the ice sword. Its fairly simple and requires only a few more mezraez than the Dark arrow, yet can be very useful in close quarters when you don't want to harm yourself. You simply gather the required mezraez, focus on the object – in this case a sword – which you want to appear, and command 'Ice sword' whereupon a replica of your object will appear in front of you – made of ice. It is very damaging to anyone to come in contact with, as you can imagine, and can be wielded without much talent." After Eclipse had finished his explanation, he looked expectantly at Raenef, who was staring just past his shoulder with his eyes unfocused.

"Master Raenef!" Snapped Eclipse, annoyed. Rae jumped guiltily, went red again (**wouldn't YOU like to know why? **Commented the inner voice archly.**)** Before smiling sweetly. Eclipse sighed, "Master Raenef what did I just say?" Raenef smiled again, although it looked a bit desperate, 

"Erm, the ice sword…makes a sword out of ice?" He hazarded, and Eclipse nodded begrudgingly _I swear that was a lucky guess. _

"Now would you please attempt one – as I explained to you?" Raenef looked nervous.

_Oh hell I wasn't listening to a word! Oh well, I guess I just summon the magic and say ice sword and point it somewhere…_He sighed, focussed his magic, and commanded

"Ice sword!" before pointing grandly towards a pillar just next to Eclipse. There was a small crack as the magic took effect, and then a glassy SMASH as the whip hit the floor. Raenef stared at the shards in horror and slowly lowered his hand. Eclipse raised an eyebrow while Raenef, realising what had just happened, went even deeper red than before. _How was I to know it materialised what I was thinking about? If he hadn't left that book lying about I would never have been thinking about whips! _Though Rae frantically, as Eclipse slowly said

"A whip? A good idea, I guess, although it wouldn't be too useful…really a big stick thing made out of ice. As you can see, it would also break easily, especially if you didn't catch it. I was thinking more of…an ice _sword_ perhaps?" muttered the demon dryly, making Raenef hide his expression behind his hair, which fell around his face in damp strands. Again summoning the required magic, Rae tried again,

"Ice Sword!" He lunged just in time, years as a thief giving him good reflexes, and grasped the 'handle bit' of the sword as it appeared. He had just begun to grin triumphantly when its full weight took effect, and he was dragged downwards. After hastily letting go before being in danger of having a broken arm, Raenef looked sheepish as the massive chunk of ice hit the floor with a resounding 'clunk'. Eclipse put his head in his hands and sat down. 

"I would suggest imagining a sword small enough for you to handle…my lord." He sighed wearily. _It's going to be a long day._

Quite a few pieces of toast and even more failed attempts later, a massive explosion shook the castle. Raenef jumped, startled, and the short sword he had been energetically wielding fell to the ground with a small tinkle. The end broke off and slid across the floor in a small trail of water. Eclipse looked up hurriedly, his thoughts immediately rallying as he became fully awake again. 

"What was THAT?" He commanded, as Raenef mutely shook his head. There was suddenly a huge wash of magic that prickled through the air, enough so that both their hair stood on end, the static making their clothes stick to their bodies and sparks crackle along their fingers. Rae stared at his hand in horror, while Eclipse blanched. The magic had been stupidly powerful, and he thought he knew where it had come from. _The priest! _**You left him with that book on powerful magic – surely you realised he would work out a few translations in the end? **_You still existed at that point may I say – you didn't object! I didn't think there was anything in there he could manage! Its all seriously advanced magic of all colours…oh hell…_

"Go!" He shouted, grasping Raenef's sleeve, there was the familiar rushing sensation, which continued after they should have re-materialised. "Go!" Commanded Eclipse, although the sound was sucked away by the air around them. They both appeared in the hall leading to the room Chris had been sent to, gasping. 

"Was – that – supposed – to – happen?" stammered Raenef, shaken. Eclipse shook his head, took a deep breath, and strode towards the door, Raenef nervously shadowing him. The demon reached out a finger towards the door and gave it a gentle push. It caved inwards and hit the floor with a smash. They both stared in shock at the horror that had befallen the room within. Half the wall was missing and so was a large amount of floor to about six storeys down. This was a top storey room but the castle only had 7 storeys – 6 of which had been totally decimated below Chris's room. The expensive pillars that lined the room had collapsed inwards, and the stone dust still clung in the air, fragments of brick scattered like confetti in the parts of the room that were still existent. The expensive mosaic that tiled the floor had been completely lifted up, and at one part seemed to be folding away from the gaping hole in one side of the room, the edges of the glass tiles melted to the floor beneath. The same part of the roof was missing, and as the stood another section of the remaining ceiling groaned loudly, showering them in dust and small fragments. They both gaped. Just to one side of the destruction zone, lay a pile of cloth, slumped like a rag doll. It was Raenef who recognised the figure first,

"Chris!" He gasped, running over, Eclipse shouted a warning as the floor around the boy groaned in protest, but the demon only looked terrified. Chris was slumped like a doll that had been tossed aside, his limbs splayed at angles that weren't completely natural. His hair and clothes were grey with dust and gravel, and a wound on his temple oozed blood down the side of his face. Eclipse hurried over, staring around the room in shock,

"What did he DO?" He enquired in disbelief, his voice soft. He had seen much worse destruction than this, more bodies for a start, but not in his own castle and not done by his own priest! 

"Eclipse…?" Enquired a shaking voice. Eclipse hastily crouched down beside Raenef, whose hands shook as he brushed Chris's hair off his face. The demon lord's eyes were huge, and his breathing was ragged. Eclipse reached out to grasp the demon lord's small wrist, tugging his arm gently away from the priest. Raenef didn't object, just staring at the blood on the boys face, and, Eclipse realised, the various cuts and gashes on other parts of his body. 

"Is he going to be all right?" Enquired Raenef, his voice verging on hysterical. Eclipse mutely shook his head,

"I…don't know. I don't even know what he did!" Eclipse laughed harshly, and reached out to softly roll the priest over onto his back. The boy's eyebrows were missing and the skin on his face was burnt and red. A large amount of his long tunic had also been crisped black, and crumbled away at the first sign of movement, revealing the singed shirt underneath. Eclipse was used to causing death and destruction, but not trying to remedy it. That was for the humans to do. He reached a cold hand to the boys pulse, and told Raenef of its presence. The demon lord nodded silently. 

"Raenef!" Snapped Eclipse, but the demon lord just turned to stare at him, "Raenef go and fetch me a bucket of water and a towel, take it to the third room on hallway 15 on level four, okay?" Raenef nodded again, and disappeared with a muted 'go'. Eclipse stared after him for a moment, concerned. _He should be causing this one-day, yet only seeing the result is enough to make him almost hysterical. _Protested Eclipse, before muttering a few words. There was a soft 'shh' sound, and Eclipse's face went grim. There were ways, when needed, of discovering the cause of certain magic and effects. The spell he performed would tell him the signature of the magic, and it was up to him to recognise the spell used. He recognised it instantly, it was one of the spells often used against the demon raids by highly powerful priests – although due to its magnificent strength it was only used as a last resort. The spell was 'Ether warp', created a long time ago by a slightly insane priest who was sure he was immortal. The spell however, proved that he wasn't. It was simple enough really, white rune magic. It absorbed the condensed magical energy of the user and used it to blast out raw magic in something very akin to an alchemists powder bomb, but much more powerful. The only problem was that the blast was so strong its force – the force that should have also decimated anyone near enough to be caught in its radius, almost always killed those who used it. The size of the blast depended on the users magical strength, but could either be very strong (if users had much energy) or just not work at all. It drained all the strength of those who used it, magically and physically, if it didn't kill them. The thing that bothered Eclipse was this: The spell was one of the most powerful spells used against demons for a long time. It was highly effective but also required a massive amount of power. Not the amount of power one single human should possess. Normally it was coteries that worked such spells, a group of highly powerful priests focussing all their strength in one final attack that also meant their death. The fact that this still training boy had performed the spell at all was amazing enough. The fact that he was still alive beside, was pure impossible. 

To reassure himself, he checked the boys pulse again. It was there steady. With a muttered oath, he slipped an arm underneath the priest

"Go." And materialised with him in one of the many bedrooms of the castle. Raenef looked up hastily as he appeared, rushing to his side as he lay the boy down on the bed. _Why am I bothering to save, or even worry, about this human? _**Because he is a bloody miracle, that's why. Plus if you killed his charge, 'that human's teacher would be very mad indeed. I imagine it wouldn't be only him you would have to deal with, either. **_What's that supposed to mean? _**It means, if you don't remember, that this boy is chosen. By the gods – you remember now? **Eclipse cursed again, causing Raenef to look slightly startled, and grabbed the towel, dousing one corner in water and reaching across to dab at the boys various wounds. Raenef watched in silence, before asking,

"What happened?" Eclipse took a breath; there was time enough to explain.

"He utilised a very powerful white rune magic, it was made to…destroy anything within its range. It is a blast of raw magic that…flattens…everything in its path." Raenef turned to stare at the priest,

"I didn't know he was that powerful…" He muttered, aghast, and Eclipse only nodded. _Neither did I. _

"Cant I heal him – like I did myself?" asked the demon lord suddenly. _You shouldn't even want to heal the pesky human who keeps trying to kill you! _Thought Eclipse miserably,

"No." At Raenef's desperate expression, he quickly added "I'm sorry. You can only heal yourself with your magic – because your attributes are different to his. It would kill him if you tried to send raw dark magic to him – his body is not made for it. Humans can borrow a demons power, but have to convert it into their magic before they can use it. Otherwise…it would be like attacking him." Raenef shivered, "Go and get some blankets though of some of the other beds, and some clean sheets." Raenef looked slightly puzzled but obeyed, disappearing. _Look at me – ordering my own master around because he is stressed out over a human. _Eclipse chided himself, before tugging the blankets out from under the boy, gently as not to move him, and draped them around his ankles. He then started to gingerly take off the priest's burnt clothes until all that was left was some shorts (which had at one point been trousers but Eclipse had decided too useless to keep. Not wanting to strip the boy completely, he tore the trousers off halfway.) There was a large gash on his chest, and myriads of tiny scratches and grazes peppering his body. 

"Not bad for a do-it-yourself job…" Eclipse commented wryly, laughing starkly at his own words. **Heh. That's sick you realise? **_I'm a demon. I'm supposed to be. _**Fair enough, makes a change I guess. **_What do you mean? _**Well you haven't been behaving normally since dearest sugar lump arrived, have you? **The aforementioned 'sugar lump' re-appeared, grasping a large mound of blankets and sheets, which Eclipse recognised.

"Did you get them from your own bed?" He enquired; the fabric muffled Raenef's reply,

"Yes. But the sheets are clean. I looked in one of the cupboards and there were loads of clean sheets." Eclipse nodded mutely. _Not only does he try to save the human, worry incessantly over him, and have hysterics over the destruction – he sacrifices his own comfort in place of that unconscious priest's!_

"Put the blankets at the foot of the bed, then shred the sheets in fairly thin strips – can you do that?" _Listen to me – you would think I was talking to a child! _Raenef looked worried but nodded hesitantly. Accompanied by the uncertain ripping noises of bed sheets, Eclipse dunked the towel in the water and dabbed at the worst of the grazes. That done he took some of the strips off Raenef to form makeshift bandages out of. Once this was done, he got Rae to help him arrange the blankets around the boys still form. Occasionally, the boy would whine or moan as if in pain, or his eyelids would flutter and he would mutter urgently, but no sense could be had from him and they soon learned nothing was to come of his sounds. That done, Raenef flopped down tiredly in one of the opulent armchairs that were scattered around the room, shortly followed by Eclipse.

"Will he be ok?" The demon lord enquired softly, Eclipse shook his head. 

"I haven't a clue – I'm not normally the one for healing skills. " The irony was lost on Rae, "There is one way…" He regretted it before he even said it – Raenef's face lit up hopefully and he had to carry on. "I could read his thoughts. Not – " He added as Rae looked confused "telepathy like I have tried with you, Stronger than telepathy. Instead of just adding thoughts into his conscious mind, I can actually delve deeper past his thoughts and feelings and such like to actually see inside his body as such. I can feel the workings of the deepest parts of his mind." Raenef looked urgent,

"Oh Eclipse please? I don't want him to die…" His voice was lost and far off sounding, and Eclipse couldn't resist reaching across to take hold of the boy's hand reassuringly. 

"I will try, I promise. It will be ok." He hoped desperately that he wasn't lying, and sat down on the floor, his hand still in Raenef's. "Ok, don't disturb me until I say so ok? I might mutter or move or make noises, but just ignore me" Raenef nodded again, _Talking to him like a child seems to reassure him anyway. _And Eclipse settled down. The demon closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reached out.

The priest's conscious mind was blank – no thoughts there. Sinking a bit deeper Eclipse found emotions and feelings, his semi conscious mind. Currently this consisted of fear, anger, and confusion in a bewildering muddle that made no sense. Sinking even deeper was the boy's unconscious mind, a riot of colour and sound that was so confusing Eclipse had to try hard to keep his grasp on the boys mind. _This is not good. _He thought, and felt his thought bubble outwards like oil spreading in water, the ripples reaching out to brush the boy's mind. The confusion that was the boy' unconscious mind got slightly more advanced, and Eclipse sunk to a deeper refuge. After a few moments, he was deep enough. No feelings or emotions affected the boy now; it was simple primal body functions. Glancing at those Eclipse noticed some things that were not functioning quite as they should be and proceeded to fix those. He examined the gash on the boy's forehead – bad but not life threatening he didn't think. He speeded up the healing process slightly and after being reassured everything was as good as it could be, began to rise again. Another trip through the unconscious mind sent Eclipse reeling, hurrying to leave. He floated upwards to the surface again, tugging himself free from the grasp of the priest's mind, and slowly his own consciousness reclaimed him. He slumped forward, silent for a moment as he considered all he had observed. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what was wrong. _By some miracle, he is barely harmed at all, as if he were not even in the centre of the blast. But power like that…it cannot leave you totally unscathed. I think it has affected his mind instead. I think it has made him insane. _**Encouraging thought. **_The patterns of his sleeping mind…it was unnatural. It had no common pattern and no repetitiveness. The colours and emotions were random although none of them were positive, and the feeling…confusion. A mess. _He took a deep breath, feeling dizzy with the amount of power he had just used. _Ah, I wasted all my power on healing a priest? _**Don't exaggerate – you still have enough left. Enough for a day of Raenef anyway, its not like he is particularly taxing. So much for behaving like a proper demon again. **_Oh well, Raenef would be heartbroken if the priest died. _**Heh, so that's where all his affection lay! **_Shut up ok? _Eclipse looked up, wobbling unsteadily to his feet, head pounding. Suddenly someone was holding him round the waist, guiding him to a chair, which he happily flopped down into. Slowly Raenef's worried face came into focus.

"Eclipse?" Eclipse groaned, and Raenef buried his head against Eclipse's neck. The demon could feel the warm trickle of the demon lord's tears. "Eclipse you're ok! You were gone so long!" Eclipse blinked slowly. _I was gone long? _"You kept moaning and muttering and suchlike, twitching. You sounded so in pain and saddened – I was so worried! I'm so sorry I made you do that, I'm so sorry!" Raenef's voice dissolved unsteadily into muffled sobs, his breath warm and ragged against Eclipse's chest. Cautiously so as not to cause a headache, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the smaller boy, who gladly surrendered to flop atop his tutor, his weight barely there. The demon couldn't even bring himself to chide him for apologising. Eclipse concentrated for a moment, and spared himself a small amount of energy to stave off the worst of the headache and tiredness. **Healing yourself with magic won't do much good for magical tiredness now, will it? **_It will do well enough. I haven't been gone from this realm long enough to waste all my energy on healing myself when I might need it some other time. _**Heh, what to do? Light a candle? **Eclipse ignored the voice and sighed in relief at the lessening of the pounding in his head. 

"Rae?" He stroked Raenef's hair softly. _This is twice today he has been curled up on me crying. _"Rae its ok. Its ok. I'm ok." Feeling that Raenef was this sad over the danger to him was a comforting if alien feeling to Eclipse. Raenef's sobs lessened a little; he sniffed, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sat back, although he was still sat on Eclipse's chair. Eclipse was proud of him for the small amount of self-control he exerted.

"Ok." He sniffed again, and took a deep breath, "Ok. What did you find….is he ok?" Raenef's voice was steady, and it was only then Eclipse realised how long he must have been gone. _He was hysterical when I left him, and now he is calm, only panicked over the time I took. He must have had time to calm himself. _He nodded tiredly,

"I think so. He's all physically in working order, although he seems to be having….how can I put it….some bad dreams. His conscious thoughts are totally scrambled though I think that should work itself out." He smiled weakly and Rae sighed in relief. **Your not telling him what you suspect then? **_No, he doesn't want to hear it. _Raenef smiled grateful, hugged Eclipse one last time, and jumped to his feet, wandering over to look at the unconscious priest. "Come on Rae, you want some food?!" Raenef looked intensely happier, and dived towards the tired Eclipse, pulling him to his feet. 

"Oh thank you! Yes yes!" Just before muttering Go, a last thought flickered through the dark haired demon's mind. _I don't want to spoil his happiness by telling him one of his best friends has lost his mind…_

Eclipse wearily leant down to fish some food out a cupboard. He knew his magic would be restoring itself every minute, but it still didn't make it any better. The Priest had walls naturally, and even despite his power blast he hadn't let go of them, not even unconscious. They were like default to him, to have the walls, and it had taken a lot of strength to break through them. Then to sink so deeply into his mind and actually oversee the running of his body…! _I have never attempted that before. It cost a lot. _**Because you're a demon, healing isn't your calling right? **_I didn't heal, I just watched. I can't heal, my magic won't allow it. _**I know that, I am you remember. **_Yes, how can I forget? I just wanted to make Rae stop crying…I wanted him to feel safe and secure again. _**A demon Lord is never safe and secure, nor should he feel that way. ** He tossed a piece of fruit to the eagerly waiting demon lord, who snatched it out of mid air and bit into it hungrily, sending juice dribbling down his chin. Eclipse leant forward to wipe the juice off, and found himself face to face with his young lord. _Oh. _They both froze, and stared at each other for a moment. 

"I-" started Eclipse, at the same time as Raenef said

"Th-" There was another hesitant pause. Eclipse's eyes slowly slid down to Raenef's but the demon lord wasn't looking back at him, instead he was staring at…_my lips? He is staring at my LIPS?? _**Told you. **_What did you tell me? _**Kiss him. **_Shut up…_Thought Eclipse without much enthusiasm. His inner-voice's suggestion seemed very appetising. _He can move away. I'm not forcing him to kiss me. Just quickly. Just once. _He leant forward a bare millimetre, Raenef's eyes finally flickering up to his own, just as a loud scream shattered the heady silence. They both jumped apart guiltily, and Raenef went red, while Eclipse glared into a wall. _We might have been destined to meet, but I assure you we cannot be destined to fall in love! Every single time!!! _Smoke started to issue off the wall before Raenef grasping his hand, looking worried, distracted Eclipse. 

"What was that?" He felt the bang before he heard it, it echoed throughout the castle and made the floor vibrate. Eclipse cursed under his breath, 

"GO!" He exclaimed, and they both disappeared in a blur. A packet of untouched food drifted slowly to the floor. 

They materialised outside Chris's room, just as the door broke open, showering them both with slithers of wood and splinters. Raenef gasped and flew backwards but Eclipse didn't have the time to check his Lord's health, Chris was silhouetted in the doorway with a chair leg clutched in one hand, blood streaming down the side of his head and one of his hands, and a manic grin plastered on his face. Eclipse could sense the small mental tugs as Chris tried to access his non-existent magic, and the demon didn't want to know what he would have done if he had the power. 

"Torso hold power five!" Invoked Eclipse hastily, wincing as he felt the power it took, but also surprised at the lack of magical resistance. Chris's eyes bulged and he screamed, the sound more feral than human. Raenef, clambering to his feet, whimpered. _This is bad.._The priest tried to struggle, wrenching his arms against invisible bonds. He staggered backwards, throwing himself at the wall and slowly folding downwards, face going red with the effort it took to struggle. He gasped, another drawn out moan being dragged from his lips, and threw himself against the wall again. _I don't know whether to put a stronger bond on him, if I put too strong on it might harm him. He should be weak! He shouldn't be able to get out of bed, never mind cave the door in and start trying to attack us! _**He is insane; you can do anything when you are insane. **_But it isn't physically possible!!! He is killing himself by even attempting this! _It was true, a trickle of blood emerged from Chris's lips to trail unnoticed over his lips, dripping slowly onto the floor as the boy struggle, staggering to his feet again and crashing into the remains of the door, falling heavily onto the wooden floor. 

"Limbs hold power five!" Cried Eclipse as Raenef started to wail, rocking from side to side as he stared at his friend. The whine was high pitched and draining and made Eclipse shiver. Chris groaned, only now able to move his head, and rolled his eyes, tossing his head from side to side against the wall. 

"No!" Sobbed Raenef, finally running to his friend's side, crouching down and wrapping his arms around the shaking priest. Chris stammered something but all that was achieved was a lengthy groan and a small trickle of blood from his mouth. The redness of his face and sharp gasp of his breathing testified to his ongoing efforts to escape the bonds set upon him. Eclipse slowly walked over to them, bending down to remove the heavy chair leg from nerveless fingers, watching as the blood from a myriad of cuts dripped slowly to the floor. He reached out a hand to Raenef's shoulder,

"My Lord?" Raenef jumped, reaching out a hand to wipe the blood from the other boy's mouth. 

"What happened?!" choked the demon lord, eyes wet with unshed tears and hands shaking. Eclipse looked away from the unnerving sight,

"He – " _I cant bring myself to tell him his friend has gone so insane he is trying to kill both himself and us..! _**If you don't, then it will be as if you attacked Chris. It will make no sense. Do not lie to him. **Eclipse took a deep breath, watching the priest's frantic effots distractedly. "The magic he did was very powerful. In…in some areas of his mind…he isn't right. He didn't heal right. He…he doesn't recognise himself or us." Raenef stared at his tutor in horror, tears flowing down his cheeks unnoticed as he gasped. 

"You mean – he's insane? He was trying to kill us? Kill me…?!" The demon lord gulped, reaching out a hand to brush the boy's hair off his face. Chris gaped, making choking sounds, coughing and spluttering. "Eclipse what is happening? What is harming him?!" 

"My magic. Plus his own desire to be free of it." Raenef looked horrified, starning at the boy as another bout of blood trickled out his mouth. "Raenef, turn him onto his side before he chokes on his own blood." Instructed the demon, before briefly remembering whom he was talking to. Raenef choked, hyperventilating as he stared in shock at his friend. The demon lord's hand shook as he brushed the boy's hair, his eyes huge at the horror lying slowly dying in front of him. "Lord Raenef!" Snapped Eclipse, year's of terror and command in his voice. Raenef's head jerked up as if on a string, and he stared numbly at the demon. Eclipse stood up, towering grandly over the fallen pair,

"My Lord Raenef, get some rope. Get some water." Raenef stared at him silently, his mouth agape, words not registering. "NOW!" Shouted Eclipse, and Raenef jumped, tears still streaming down his face, disappearing with a small mutter. _I hated doing that. He looked so shaken. _**It needed doing. Now pay attention to the suicidal loony priest. **Commented his inner voice sharply, and he remembered why he had sent the broken lord away in the first place. 

The demon, terror of so many wars, leant down to gently lift the small shaking boy below him back onto the bed. _Enough magic would kill him right now. We would be rid of the annoying priest who always is getting in the way. His master knew it would happen somehow, in the end. He couldn't survive with demons. _But despite his thoughts, the demon didn't lift a hand to cast the spell he knew he could, simply wiping the blood from his face and turning to await his master's return. He didn't have to wait long.

Raenef grabbed some rope from the mysterious cupboard-under-the-sink, and dunked a bucket under the cold-water tap, distractedly fumbling to turn the tap on. _Eclipse said it was a spell…that he had expelled some magic or something. But why would that make him want to kill us? I don't understand. I don't want him to die. _With that final unnerving thought, Raenef disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About half an hour later, the two demon's emerged from the small bedroom on the fourth floor. Raenef was being herded out ahead of Eclipse, and both looked grim. Raenef turned round for one last glance at the now sleeping cleric, before Eclipse shut and locked the door.

"Sheild Guard alert field two." Instructed Eclipse, causing a small amount of pink radius to shine around the door a moment before disappearing without a trace. "That will tell us if there is any magical disturbance, and also if the door is tried from the inside." Raenef nodded, not meeting his tutor's eyes. Eclipse sighed, looked briefly saddened, and muttered 'go' before disappearing. _I hate it when he won't talk to me like that. I hate the formality that gets in the way! _The last half an hour had not been pleasantly spent, oh no. After treating the boy's wounds as best they could (which wasn't really too great), they had cast another hold spell on him, before tying him securely to the bed. All the while the cleric had been violently trying to escape, until Raenef had distraughtly shouted at Eclipse to cast a 'sleep' spell on the poor boy. Eclipse had stared at him for a moment, an unrecognisable emotion flickering across his face, before icily informing Raenef that to do so would be certain death for the priest in his current condition. His mind was so unstable, said Eclipse, that to cast such a strong spell as needed would require lifting his conscious mind from his body. He had so little sense of himself, that all that would be left behind was an empty shell. Raenef had burst out crying, Eclipse's pity over this movement being shattered as soon as Raenef sobbed at him to 'do something, do anything! I cant believe you are so powerful and yet so totally useless!' Raenef winced at the memory of the harsh words. He had regretted them before they even left his mouth, and the hurt look in the other demon's eyes had caused him more guilt than he had ever thought possible. _Why did I have to say that stuff? I know I was upset, but for hells sake why did I have to yell at Eclipse? I didn't mean to upset him…I didn't expect it to upset him as much as it did. But he looked so hurt…now he hasn't said a word to me since, except formalities, and even those are delivered with icy precision. I guess its because of the 'lord' thing…maybe his lord calling him useless is a great insult? Oh I hate myself for it, you shouldn't call anyone useless – friend or servant! Or beloved. A great start I have made, haven't I just? Now he thinks I think he is useless, he will probably elope with his sweetheart! I have given him a great reason – I don't need him anymore. _Raenef realised tears were pouring down his face, and the small broken noises he had currently been ignoring were his own. He sniffled hugely, and wiped his sleeve across his face. After The Incident, Eclipse had been sharply formal, even rebuffing the demon lord's awkward attempts at an apology, until when they had finally tied up the priest, stripped the room of any harmful objects, and cast sealing and protection spells, both were evenly distraught. _I cant live with him thinking I hate him. I need to explain it…even if I make a mess of it, I need to explain it. _

"Go." He murmured, visualising his own balcony. When he arrived there, it was a shock to see Eclipse sat curled in one corner of the bench. He knew the demon would have sensed his arrival, but the dark head didn't turn and the demon didn't give any other sign of recognition. Raenef walked a bit further forward, uncertainly, 

"Eclipse?" 

Eclipse took a deep breath, looking up slowly at Rae's worried tone. _I. Am. A. Mess. The world's biggest most ultimate mess. _He made a conscious effort to look dignified, an attempt somewhat spoiled by the redness round his eyes and tracks on his cheeks. _I just cannot believe I cried – over that! ME! A DEMON CRYING! _His thoughts were frantic, emphasized by the fact the disbelief in his lord's gaze told him the evidence was far too plain to deny. **Calm down okay, just calm down. He can tell you have been crying, but doesn't know why. Maybe you should tell him anyway, you are his servant and did defy him. **_If only he had listened…! _Raenef sat down awkwardly beside his master, his thoughts a concerned whirlwind of confusion. He reached out a hand to Eclipse's shoulder, and it took all the power the demon had not to teleport away from this gaping weakness. _I don't want him to see me this broken! _Even so, Raenef felt him flinch and immediately drew away, looking slightly hurt,

"Eclipse…I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!" He stammered, unable to bear the pain in Eclipse's gaze. His thoughts; _I cant bear him to look at me like that! Because I can see it in his eyes, its not me he hates for my stupid words, its himself. Its like I just told him something he always doubted and confirmed it to him…he has been crying too, oh hell what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? _Eclipse's eyes were wild, and he grasped at the last fading chance before he could collapse completely, 

"Demon lords do not apologize." He snapped, and belatedly realised all the self-disgust had been mirrored aplenty in his words. Raenef reeled away from the demon as if snapped, feeling the tears welling in his own eyes to stream unhindered down his smooth cheeks. 

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean it! Okay, I know I am useless, but you are not useless!" Eclipse's breath was hurried, frantic, gasping in and out his lips with a speed that matched his wild gaze.

"I know I am not useless, I cannot be, if it weren't for me you would already be dead!" Raenef winced again, and Eclipse couldn't help his tirade. _I can't stop it, the words just come out, like I am trying to justify the weakness I am feeling by making him feel the same! Oh why am I doing this? I cant let him see me weak, so I let him see me vicious and hateful instead? _But Eclipse's thoughts seemed to have no control over his body, and Raenef whimpered, sniffling and looking extremely hurt. 

"I know, all right!" He sobbed through tears, heart reeling with his beloved tutor's words _Why is he doing this to me? I know I am worthless and a useless demon lord but…he has never said it before! He has always lied and encouraged me and put up with me…maybe this is what he really feels? Maybe I annoyed him so much he has run out of patience for the lies? _"I know I am a useless demon lord, and I know if it wasn't for you I would be dead! I know all this already, and I don't like it! I am a stupid useless failure for a demon lord!" Eclipse's eyes were haunted and cold, and Raenef could almost feel the gulf between them that increased with his every word. He felt it and knew what caused it, but was completely powerful to stop it. Eclipse's laugh was harsh, like glass shattering, his words relentless and his eyes empty,

"Oh yes, but demon lords do not have self pity. Demon lords never give up. Demon lord's do not rely on others, nor trust anyone. They do not have the kinder emotions like pity or worry for anyone, not even themselves." Every word of the demon's fell like a blow against Raenef, who was cowering in the corner, crying so hard he couldn't get his breath, his eyes huge and vulnerable, mouth parted in a small 'o' of shock. 

"I KNOW!" He sobbed loudly, his words almost unintelligible through his sobbing, but Eclipse was as inexorable as the tide, keeping going throughout Raenef's injured screaming.

"Demon lords do not cry, demon lords do not show weakness, demon lords do not yield - " Raenef was curled in a ball, and Eclipse was staring past him with a gaze cold as a snake's. The words fell out his mouth unbidden but not uncaring, desperately trying to salvage something as he floundered in an emotion he had never ever felt before – pain and betrayal. **What are you doing? You are destroying both of you! **_I don't know, I need to feel better; I can't handle feeling this lost! I can't bear it! It's crushing me and I can't stop it, no magic or power or strength can stop it and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! _**Well I will tell you what you ARE doing, and that is savaging everything you both have ever had between each other. You are shaming him with what demon lord's SHOULD be like, when you know every single one of those faults is your own! **_I know! Don't you see? I know they are my own faults, it shouldn't be like this! _But it was, and Raenef appeared to be rallying some sort of determination, angrily dashing away his tears and gasping in ragged breaths, eyes alight, 

"FINE! IF I AM SUCH A FAILURE AS A DEMON LORD, THEN THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE ANYMORE, I AM FINISHED! I HAVE TRIED MY BEST AND I HAVE FAILED, SO THIS IS IT. GO FIND YOURSELF SOME OTHER WORTHLESS HUMAN TO TRAIN UP, BECAUSE OF COURSE ANYONE WILL BE BETTER THAN I AM!"  He sobbed, jumping to his feet and glaring at his tutor, the hurt in his eyes bright. _Why am I saying that? Oh why am I saying that? I do not want to leave; I couldn't bear to be apart from him – what am I if not a demon lord? I couldn't go back to being a thief; I couldn't pretend nothing had happened…! _Thought Raenef urgently, but he couldn't say a word, his own statement binding him to silence. Eclipse was staring right through him, and it was more than unnerving. When he finally spoke, the demon's voice shook with an emotion Raenef didn't recognise. 

"You quit being a demon lord? You quit? Do you? You think you can just do that? You are nothing without being a demon! Nothing! You can't just decide to leave all your responsibilities!" Shouted Eclipse frantically, **Who are you telling – Raenef or yourself? **_Shut up. I don't know what to do. I can't control what I say and every word makes it worse. I know I am destroying everything and I can't help it, I can't not say it! I have to say it and I have to destroy it! _**It's in your nature. **Raenef was fully in tears by this point, the sobs shaking his small body violently as he stared at the floor, his voice defeated,

"Nothing? Eclipse, I am nothing anyway, demon lord or no. I am a failure and an embarrassment, at least if I stop being a demon lord I can stop embarrassing you." He wouldn't quite meet his tutor's eyes, feeling resigned and empty, cast adrift. There was immense sadness and regret in some part of his heart, so much so that he felt like he wanted to throw himself at Eclipse's feet and beg him never to leave, but he didn't, his body wouldn't obey him and his mind was a whirling emptiness. Eclipse gaped at him, taken aback by the resignation in his master's voice. _It wasn't supposed to go this far! This morning everything was fine, even though the priest attempted suicide everything was still fine between us, just some stupid remark made when Rae was upset that I took to heart out of some foolish emotion. Now look at us – what has happened? How did it ever go this far? _But he could find no answers within himself, and just stared at his master uncomprehending. 

Raenef couldn't bare it anymore, the words were inevitable and he realised fully that after the argument they would have to come, but he had said them and Eclipse hadn't replied. _Does that mean he agrees with me? He isn't denying it, he isn't begging me not to leave…but then I guess demons don't beg. I cant believe I am doing this – how did this happen? _

"I wish I had never said those words. I wish I could take them back!" He yelled, and suddenly gasped as he realised he had spoken his thoughts aloud. As if in answer to his demand, there was the tiniest growl and a wash of power. Both demons drew their breath sharply, exchanging worried glances, which were quickly dropped. The atmosphere between them was like a yawning abyss. The power surge didn't retreat, seeming only to settle, like a thrown blanket that enshrouded the castle. 

"Chris-!" Started Raenef, but Eclipse overrode him quickly,

"No. This is something else." He made as if to move, and the turned back to Raenef, fixing him with a stare, "Raenef – stay here! Ok, don't move from here! If anyone comes here, then hide, ok? This is too powerful…" He stared a moment longer, and when Raenef didn't reply sighed and turned away in a whirl of ebony fabric. Within seconds, he was gone. 

Eclipse materialised in the courtyard, silent as the night breeze. He couldn't hide the power his coming disturbed though, the sensitive awareness of the creature in front of him. From his place behind a pillar in the back courtyard he could see the demon clearly. Although he didn't recognise the man personally, he recognised the breed. They were half mythical creature, their bodies coated with shaggy hair and horns and eyes glowing red, they ate anything at all although mostly preyed on travellers. When bred with demons, they created a fearsome blend indeed. The overly hairy man turned to regard the pillar Eclipse stood behind, he tilted his head slightly as if curious, and Eclipse was suddenly amidst a shower of stone. He realised the rumbling vibrating through the ground was actually the creature's growl. He got the shield up just in time, and felt the impact of the rain of material from above. The creature's eyes lit on him, it stared for a moment, and then words came haltingly from its misshapen mouth.

"You. You are not the one required." Eclipse blinked in horror, the creature's power was immense. The breed was not known for its intelligence, and often they couldn't even speak at all, but their power more than made up for this disadvantage. Once unleashed they had a tendency to kill anything in front of them, be it human demon or animal, therefore were not really welcome in the demon court. It was unnerving indeed that this once seemed to have both intelligence and power, and Eclipse found himself for once considering strategy instead of just raw power to get rid of it. _Because there is no doubt I have to get rid of it. These creatures have only one purpose – to kill. And if it isn't me it wants to kill, I can think of only one other who could be its prey tonight. I will not, cannot let, that be so. _

Raenef was stood where Eclipse had left him, heart still racing from his earlier words and panic staining his thoughts. _I have to stay here? He really does think I am useless. He thinks I can't deal with whatever it is that has arrived, that I am a total waste of space. Hide?! He told me to HIDE? He wouldn't hide, he would rather die than hide, yet he tells me, a demon lord, to hide! As if I am a mere child! _He ignored the nagging thought telling him that actually he was a child, and carried on with his mental rant, _I will show him! I will prove to him that I'm not a child to be kept and looked after. Before I leave I will prove to him that he misjudged me. I don't know how, but I will, somehow. Then maybe he will make me stay…maybe I wont have to keep to my words. I don't want to leave. I don't want to be a thief again. He was right when he said without a demon lord I would be nothing, but I am going to prove to him. Yes, I will show him. I will make him proud of me, so he regrets what he said. I might be a useless waste of space, but if I do get blown up by whatever is down there, then he will know that I am a useless waste of space with the pride fitting of a proper demon lord. A true demon lord. _He managed to smile with his plan, and was just about to mutter the final word of 'go' before something suddenly occurred to him. _What if it is really powerful? What if – oooh hell, what if I die?! _He squeaked in terror, and with a final yelp dived under the bench in terror, eyes huge and reflecting the afternoon sunlight.

"What do you want here?" Demanded Eclipse, without showing an ounce of the worry he felt in his voice. The creature growled some more, and for a moment Eclipse thought it was just going to attack him, but thankfully whatever intelligence it had won out.

"I…" It paused and blinked slowly, rolling its eyes ponderously, "Sent to kill. To destroy the disgrace. Once destroyed, another shall come forth instead. Better. No disgrace. Sent to kill." The creature watched Eclipse, waiting for some reaction from the demon, and looked slightly surprised when the demon started laughing. The creature was not used to being laughed at, and its warning growl was enough to make the castle shake. Eclipse's laughter subsided, and he shook his head, although didn't stop watching the creature,

"You were sent to kill Raenef? Oh of course, to kill the demon that is a disgrace so another can be summoned forth by his death. You hope this one will be an improvement on the last. Am I right?" The creature didn't reply, "Yes, of course I am. It of course was not your idea, you might be able to talk but you do not have enough brains to think for yourself. You only repeat what you have been told. Told by whom I wonder. It is a crime to attack a fellow demon lord, and no mere demon would dare attack one with more standing than him, not when he knew he had me to deal with. Only one with much power could find and command you too, yes?" Still no reply, although the creature was starting to look a mixture of bored and confused, it shifted impatiently, "I wonder who sent you. I wonder indeed…" The creature's small amount of patience ran out and it growled ominously,

"You are not the one! Leave or die! You are not the one!" It had dropped to four legs now, shaking its dull brown coat out, and glaring at him with barely tamed hatred in his red eyes. _It doesn't want to attack me. I wonder why that is? These creatures don't even need any excuse to attack anything, and I am blocking its path. I should be dead by now. _**Maybe you are valued too much. Maybe the demon lord who sent it wants your power intact. **_He thinks I will just let my master be killed?! _**He of course would not know that you value your master's life above your own and would die to save him. He thinks you are a normal demon. **_I am normal. I am just loyal to my master. _**No normal demon is this loyal, demons have no trust, and they are selfish. If you were normal, you would be pretending you would be going to fetch your master. No disobedience, you would help him fight it yes, but if the battle was being lost and the creature wasn't attacking you, then what reason is there for you to die? **_All the reason. All the reason in the world. _Eclipse concentrated and assessed his magic reserves. Lower than he could have wished, dangerously so in such a situation. Yet there was only one creature, which should be easy enough to deal with really. Just confuse it a bit and then blow it up… He nodded in satisfaction. The creature may be powerful, but it was alone and stupid to boot, he had fought harder enemies. Trying to ignore the traitorous voice that added **But then you had Raenef IV by your side…the most powerful demon lord in court…now you are alone. **He cloaked and summoned his power. The creature wouldn't know what had hit it until too late. 

"I choose death." He intoned, unable to resist the feral grin that shaped his smooth features, "YOUR death!" The creature actually looked slightly startled, but the bolt Eclipse had secretly called forth hit it in the chest, knocking it five feet backwards. It crashed into an ornate plantpot, getting showered in chunks of rubble and soil and the occasional twig. It rolled determinedly to its feet, its eyes alight with malice. The answering roar shook the very earth itself, and Eclipse had to resist clapping his hands over his ears. Its mouth yawning like a bloody abyss, it growled

"Yooouuuu ddddiiiiieeeee!!!" and lunged forward.  

Raenef heard the roar and couldn't help shaking in terror. _What is down there? It is more powerful than anything I have ever felt before! _He couldn't control his own body, and without consent slid to the floor, breath ragged, earlier plans forgotten amidst the plain terror of the moment. He had felt the surge of power before hand and had recognised his demon's signature in it, worry tore at his heart. _I know he is powerful, but he is tired. He has done much magic today – surely he isn't more powerful than this abomination, whatever it is? What if it harms him? _He remembered the fight with Krayon, remembered the dark haired demon being tossed like a doll across the ground, landing in a rough pile, sprawled like rubbish on the dirt. _I cant let him die…I cant. I must help him, somehow. _The conclusion, he found, was inevitable, but somehow his body or voice wouldn't obey him, he couldn't seem to summon forth the power or command to teleport himself after Eclipse. The panicked terror that raged in his mind was strong enough to overthrow the demands of his heart, and was doing so. _Eclipse can look after himself, surely? Surely he is? He has beaten more powerful demons than this I bet, he will be fine. _Hands tangling in the fabric of his tunic, one last thought kept racing round the small demon lord's head _Or will he?_

Eclipse just managed to summon the shield in time, and the blast of raw bower shattered off it like glass, scattering. Eclipse watched in worry as the power blew holes in whatever it happened to hit. The creature roared again, and whatever magic it had called forth was lost in the noise as Eclipse retaliated. 

"Dark rain!" He summoned, and the clouds above the castle swirled angrily. The beast, which was just summoning some of its own magic, was thrown sideways by the balls of darkness that hurtled down from the sky like monstrous hailstones. It tumbled awkwardly across the courtyard, and staggered to its feet, despite the sizzling of the darkness as it hit him at full speed. _He is impervious to pain! I can knock him down and disrupt his magic and strength, but I cannot harm him enough to unman him…I cannot hold him because of his strength; I would be fighting a losing battle. I need to somehow stun him with sheer force, and then administer a blow powerful enough to kill while he is still down. _Eclipse's ideas were running like wildfire, and no sooner had the beast clambered to its feet than the demon was summoning another magic,

"Night-Mare!" He called, and the surge of power was almost as big as the force field that currently encompassed the castle, blocking it from access. There was a scream that shook the night, a scream of pure rage, and it was Eclipse's, mirrored in perfection in the horror that rode down from above. The chaos creature couldn't seem to keep one shape, it was an ever-changing vortex of shapes, horse, cat, lion, wolf, dragon, and the only things that stayed the same were its huge black eyes. Eclipse's eyes in the face of one of the most powerful demons he could summon, and a scream that was his own, for his lord.  

Raenef heard the scream, how could he not, and felt the wave of terror the dark creature brought with it. It carried it like a wave, stunning all in its path. The very castle shook with the force, and the wave of darkness that followed in its wake was enough to blot out the sun that shone above in all its afternoon glory. Raenef was stunned for a moment until the terror passed, and then scrabbled out of his shelter so quickly he shoved the bench backwards, and it cracked noisily against the railing. The darkness around him swallowed all sound, so as he screamed he couldn't even hear himself, only the feral scream of the demon. The scream he could recognise, even through his terror. _Eclipse. It is Eclipse. He needs me, he must do. The magic is dark indeed, I should go to him. I should go, he needs me…he cannot fight this battle alone. I shall go and lend my power, small as it may be. I shall go. _Without thought for the consequences of his decision, his heart finally overrode the terror that made chaos of his mind. Eclipse, fighting some otherworldly creature from the heavens, needed him, and he would answer. 

The huge creature was stunned first, rolling aside from the wave of terror that advanced from the massive chaos demon that Eclipse held under his power.  It gibbered madly, pawing at its head to rid itself of the pure darkness that was pushed against it, thick as syrup. Eclipse could feel its power trying to find a weakness in the chaos demon, but he knew that as long as the creature didn't work out that the demon's power was centred from Eclipse himself, and then it was an easy victory indeed. The chaos demon swooped upwards again, carrying its wave of darkness with it, the clouds above it swirling as bands of red and purple marched across them in some feral recognition of the power being wielded below. Eclipse felt exultant, the power the chaos demon took was magnificent of course, but nothing could stand in its way, nothing at all. Staggering to its feet and bellowing insanely, the creature sent a power surge at the chaos demon, which never faltered. Eclipse though, felt the huge surge. _I am glad indeed that was not directed at me. With my magic as low as it is, I think I would be hard pushed to shield against such raw force in one go. It pains me still, even though it is directed at my own demon, I need to finish this quickly before I use up my own reserves keeping this power alive. _Raising his hands in the tiniest of gestures, and the chaos demon banked, turning in mid air and diving in a downward spiral. Round, round, round, the darkness it carried flickering on and off as it whirled in a mad corkscrew, the movements in the courtyard flashing like a badly acted play. The light, when it did flash, was haunted and shallow, as if the sun herself cowered from such an atrocity, and as it illuminated the scene, it illuminated madness. The beast was charging at Eclipse, although it could never cover the ground required to get there before the chaos demon's swoop was fulfilled. Its fur was pounding around it like the tide, and its eyes were filled with the hatred of a demon banished for centuries to share the body of such a monstrous creature. Eclipse himself was unaware of the scene, head flung back, midnight hair whipping in an invisible breeze round his pale face, an oval of moonlight in the darkness. He had his arms raised as high as was possible, and his cloak was swirling around the white skin it revealed like some mad game. His dark eyes were closed, his mouth open in a grin that contained no happiness whatsoever, more a contortion of silvery teeth in a face of terror. The creature seemed to bounding jerkily, now you see it, now you don't, and its mouth was gaping in its death snarl. Eclipse shook with the victory that sapped his strength, _It dies…now it will die…now it will see the power of a true demon! _He opened his eyes for the final moment, saw the starkness of the charging beast, saw the atrocity that should never exist falling from the sky like some exotic meteor, saw the aura of power that surrounded the scene like a metallic cloud, and amidst the insanity, saw a figure of pale swirling fair hair, green eyes circles of terror, certainty of death. The figure caught sight of Eclipse in the darkness, and opened its mouth in a silent call. It was then Eclipse realised the figures identity, it was then the chaos demon came to earth. 

"ECLIPSE!!!" Raenef screamed, ripping his throat ragged with the cry that was torn forth from him. He was frozen, no conscious thought was registering in his mind, the insanity that was metres from him stared at him with Eclipse's eyes and Eclipse's scream, and the demon lord was aghast at the creature, a thing that should never exist in any sane world. He stared in abstract fascination, feeling his hair and cloak tearing around him in the frenzy, turning to follow the demon thing's dive, he met another pair of eyes. Barely a meter away, red eyes glittered hatred as powerful muscles urged a charge towards him, a charge that, within less than seconds, would mean his death by the gaping maw that was the creatures mouth. He screamed, although the sound was lost among the rage of the chaos demon, and his last image was of Eclipse's eyes in the chaos demon that was set to hit both him and the creature. He closed his eyes.

He felt powerful arms around him, and a frenzied surge of power. His eyes flashed open and saw the chaos demon's dive faltering, it became translucent and Raenef realised Eclipse, beside him, wasn't actually holding him, but he was holding Eclipse. Eclipse gasped, tensed, and Raenef felt the immense power that flashed around them, creating a shield for less than a second, and reinforcing the reality of the horror in the sky. The horror crashed to the ground, and the last thing Raenef felt was pain shearing through his body and him and Eclipse fell to the floor in a huddle. 

Eclipse opened his eyes. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and breath slowly, but he knew it wasn't over yet. The scene before him was destruction. The beast lay centimetres from them, although it was barely recognisable from the terror it had once been, the charred bones crumbling as the rubble around it shifted. Of the chaos demon there was no sign, as soon as Eclipse had felt its impact he had let go of the power that leased it to him, and it had disappeared back to wherever it came. There were signs in plenty of the impact though, chunks of stone lay in fragments around them and Eclipse could feel the pain of various injuries. The shield he had summoned had to be more powerful than the chaos demon itself, and although it had only needed exist for the millisecond of impact, it had still drained Eclipse to the bones, and all his small injuries from the rain of shale felt more painful. 

"Raenef?" He croaked, and the shaking of the form in his arms told him of his lord's health. He slowly pushed himself sideways. In the crash he had thrown them both down, shielding the smaller boy with his own body, knowing the rain of stone could be treacherous and knowing the shield wouldn't last long enough. Raenef raised a head to Eclipse, tears streaked down his face, and Eclipse started to say something before the terror in his lord's eyes finally registered. He turned round slowly, although he already knew what he would see. The second creature was so alike to the first Eclipse had to check that the first was, in fact, dead. There was no doubt about it. The second creature bared its mouth in a smile. 

"You….you are the one…" It growled awkwardly around its protruding canine teeth, baring them to Raenef, lips curling back. Eclipse stood up, tugging the demon lord up with him, and fought the wave of dizziness that assailed him. He swayed unsurely where he stood, blinking frequently in an effort to restore the colours to the sharp world. He felt Raenef holding onto him, and was grateful; despite the terror he could feel thrumming through the demon lord's bones. 

"Eclipse…" Raenef managed, and there were many things said in that single word. Eclipse managed a smile, and then the creature sprang. The demon tensed himself, trying to fight off the pain and dizziness long enough to summon a shield, and found himself unable to. His magic was replenishing very slowly indeed, and he didn't have enough to hold off the creature's attack. He was surprised when the creature spasmed in mid pounced, hurtling backwards and crashing into what was left of the double doors at the back of the castle. It fell to the floor again, and yet again was thrown backwards, crashing into the doors, which bowed incredibly but supported the animal's weight. Again it fell and yet again it was tossed, its fur by this point was sizzling, and only then did Eclipse become aware of the constant murmur from behind him,

"Dark arrow! Dark arrow! Dark arrow! Dark arrow!" Raenef was murmuring, one hand directed at the beast, only shaking a little. Eclipse felt his heart swell with pride at his lord, a smile he was unaware of shaping his features in relief. _I…I had not expected for him to help. I did not know why he came, but I thought only of how I would have to protect him, never of how he could protect me. I misjudged him sorely, it seems. _**The spells are stunning the beast, but it will take millions to kill it. His move is brave, yes, and he should be applauded for it, but he still needs your help. You know what needs to be done, but can Raenef do it?** The question span round in the demon's mind. The spells were indeed stunning the demon, which couldn't seem to gasp a spell before another arrow hit it, propelling it backwards and disrupting its concentration. Eclipse turned slightly, leaning on the grip Raenef offered round his middle, so he could murmur instructions softly to his lord,

"You are doing brilliant indeed. But you can only stun it. You could kill yourself with the amount of dark arrows you shoot and still it would not die. The magic is not strong enough to breach the creature's natural magic shields. Every harm you make is lost in the pause between them." Raenef didn't look away, a motion Eclipse gave him credit for, but started to look worried, the hand directing the magic shaking a bit more, mouth open slightly in panic and breathing getting steadily faster. Eclipse took a breath to calm his spinning mind, and carried on, "There is one way to kill it. Your power is large indeed, as large a power as I have ever seen; yet you cannot yet focus it to its full potential. There is a way to kill this creature, I have tried to teach you it already yet you could not quite master it." This time Raenef glances sideways hesitantly for a second, his thoughts confirmed in the tired eyes of Eclipse.

"It's the death drill isn't it?" He quavered, panic making his voice breathy. Eclipse nodded once, although the effort was enough to make him want to faint, 

"Yes. Focus all the power you have, as much as you can muster without worry of it escaping you, and focus it on the creature. You know what to do." There was a long pause, broken only by Raenef's frequent mutterings of

"Dark arrow! Dark arrow!" and the answering crash from the end of the courtyard. The creature was being hurled further inside the back hallway, and Raenef knew the gaps in-between the dark-arrows were getting dangerously big. He saw the sense in his words; half turned to Eclipse, and knew he didn't need to. The demon knew him too well already, he thought fondly, as Eclipse offered him a weak smile,

"Dark flame." Commanded the demon, no trace of his weakness in his powerful voice, and for that moment Raenef loved his tutor intensely, and something of it must have shown in his smile because Eclipse suddenly looked relieved. There was a high scream that reverberated around the castle, both demons winced. Eclipse's aim had not failed – the creature was burning with a black flame.

"NOW!" Shouted Eclipse over the creature's noise, ignoring the blackness that crept in from the edges of his vision, "Do it now, this is your only chance, it will soon master the fire! Make sure you hit it!" Raenef nodded, raised his hand.

Raenef took a deep breath, _If I fail him now…this is it. This will be the end of us both. I cannot fail. _There was no doubt in his thoughts, and with his next breath Raenef called forth all the power he could manage, feeling sweat break out all over his body with the effort, his breathing coming faster and faster as his heart pounded with both terror and power. _This is what it is like to be a true demon lord? _He thought with some confusion, and turned to fix a glare on the creature. He didn't though; ever get to finish the spell. A halting voice interrupted him,

"Do not cast!" Growled a voice, and although Eclipse did not turn round, knowing with a sinking heart what the voice heralded, Raenef did. Losing concentration he whirled to confront their newest adversary, and gasped. All power fell from him like a discarded cloak and Eclipse muttered a curse while trying not to show the weakness that was pulling him downwards. _I should not have done that dark fire, I have no reserves left at all. _He thought grimly as he too turned round. He felt Raenef tense, and then clutch at his robes. Eclipse quailed with the effort it took to hold them both up, and blinked slowly, taking deep breaths in an attempt to push away the darkness that was clouding his vision with yet more intensity. The third creature was defiantly female, Raenef didn't know how he could tell this, and he just could. Her jaws were wide in a smile, tongue lolling with pride in her hunting prowess. Clutched to her chest she held Chris, one arm wrapped around his neck, bending his head backwards at a dangerous angle. The cleric's eyes were huge and rolling with terror, though he was frozen. Raenef felt Eclipse murmur the first letters of the un-binding spell, but so did the creature,

"Ahhh! Cast and I break his little neck!" She hissed, glaring at them both, Raenef clutched frantically at Eclipse, who with a small sigh stopped the spell, hoping they couldn't tell he would not have been able to cast it anyway. Raenef was whimpering, and he reached out a hand towards his friend,

"Chris!" He whispered, and the creature barked. They both jumped before they realised it was laughter,

"Little demon lord, you care more about the human than you do yourself hmm?" Eclipse sensed the power was less in this creature; obviously she had been trained for more intelligence than raw strength. His mind was already working on plans how they could defeat her, and in none of them did the cleric survive. Raenef didn't reply to her taunt, just stared with haunted eyes at the boy who was still in the creature's shaggy grasp. 

"Demon lord, if you submit to me I will not kill your precious human…!" She growled, her part canine palette rendering her unable to form the m's and th's properly, instead she pronounced them all as harsh coughing noises. It made for an unnerving way of speaking, and Raenef was very conscious of the sharp canines that snapped far too close to his friend's neck. Raenef looked torn, turning to glance at his tutor who still stood tall and proud despite the weariness eating at him. _It would be betraying Eclipse to submit, a demon lord never submits, but I am no longer a demon lord. I resigned. Chris…I cannot just stand here and watch him be killed by that THING! But…I cant bare how Eclipse would look at me…I couldn't bear the pain…he is so brave and proud and intense…_The creature growled impatiently, and Raenef twitched. Eclipse grasped the boy's shoulder,

"Raenef!" He hissed quietly, "She lies. If you submit to her she will kill you!" Raenef stared painfully at the demon, without replying, and Eclipse saw with regret that the demon lord valued his friend's life more than his own, "Rae!" he pleaded, trying to stop the shaking that threatened to make him fall, "He is going to die anyway, the spell was too powerful…you saw what happened! Its useless!" Raenef looked torn and injured, turning again to glance at the creature and her burden. She smiled, although it looked more like a growl,

"Come come little demon lord! I tell you what; if you submit…I will spare your precious demon friend too! See how kind I am being today? I could just eat them both…" She bent down to lick Chris's neck with a long pink tongue, and Raenef whimpered again, seeing how very close those huge teeth were to his friend's neck. _Eclipse will not let me go, I know that, he will not let me die. But…I cannot let him die either. I would rather save them both than live without them, alone. She will kill me anyhow, Eclipse has no power enough to stop it…I cant let them die…but neither can Eclipse…I need to persuade him..! _One glance at his mentor's eyes told him no words would make him resign his lord to the creature, and the creature noticed with intelligence way too large for her breed. 

"You worry he will not let you go? I will hold him for you." Before Raenef could utter a word he felt Eclipse's weight fall abruptly from him as the demon was levitated abruptly from the floor, frozen, eyes huge with the betrayal he felt. Raenef couldn't meet the demon's gaze, and turned to walk slowly towards the creature, 

"Fine. You wont hurt them?" She shook her shaggy head, unable to stop the slither of drool trailing from one side of her mouth at the sight of the defenceless boy advancing on her. "Now." She barked, and Raenef turned in time to see the creature they had both forgotten about. It was battered, by all means, but not dead, not even close. It was bounding towards Raenef, who suddenly found himself frozen, levitated to a level with Eclipse. Raenef had just begun to close his eyes, resigned to his fate, when a sudden CRACK, sharp as thunder, brought him crashing back to attention in time to see Chris's lifeless body crumple to the floor, neck bent at an unearthly angle.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" Screamed the demon lord, tears flooding his eyes at the limp form below him. The creature began to bark harshly with laugher,

"I lied little demon lord!! NOW DIE!" Raenef turned to see the creature make its final leap, propelling itself towards his throat with deadly accuracy, and he was unable to move, unable to get away. He could see the tiny droplets of saliva dangling off its canines; its huge pink tongue and he could smell its feral breath. 

"NOOOOOO!" Came a shout from behind him, and with a final surge of power Eclipse broke his spell, throwing himself sideways from his frozen position in mid air, black air whirling around him like a hurricane. Raenef realised what he was about to do milliseconds before he did it,

"ECLIPSE!" He screamed, sure his throat must be bleeding from the urgency of the cry, but it was in vain. He saw the demon's body collide with the creatures, his hair snapping taught around him to fall atop them both, a final pale upturned face with a slight smile that said 'Look what I have gone and done…' his cloak billowing to encompass the two bodies as the creature's powerful bound was sent off balance, and they both fell to the floor as if in slow motion. Someone was screaming insistently, a terrified denial that Raenef suddenly realised was his, as the demon's body crashed to the floor. He saw the force of the impact ripple through that handsome body, saw the massive creature land atop his precious tutor with a sickening crash. Heard the stark laughter of the remaining creature, smelt the sharp aroma of blood that floated up from below. The she-creature had her head back and was laughing, too entertained with the scene in front of her to pay attention to Raenef floating above her. The other creature had rolled to its feet a metre or so from the fallen demon, and was advancing cautiously towards him,

"Don't be scared, he is almost dead. He hasn't got enough power to light a candle…he used up the very energy that kept his heart beating by saving his little master. He has killed himself defending his lord…pitiful really. They both deserved to die." The words were floating through Raenef, who was screaming at Eclipse below him, unable to move at all to help,

"Eclipse! Eclipse, get up Eclipse! Get up! Eclipse! Eclipse!" The creature had reached him and was nosing at his limp form, rolling the forlorn body over so the demon's face was upturned. Eclipse looked up at his lord…and smiled. It was then that Raenef realised the demon was still alive, and the creature's words finally registered. _'Used up the very energy that kept his heart beating' he used his own reserves to save me, but he is still alive! _The beast began growling in pleasure, and the sick truth of it hit Raenef as hard as a blow, _That BEAST is going to eat him, and HE IS STILL ALIVE!!! _Red obscured his thoughts, the only thing he could think of was disgust and hatred for the beasts below him,

"NO!" The furious denial was ripped from his throat, and if he had been thinking consciously he would have been surprised by the power and command in his own voice. It was the work of seconds to focus his power upon the creature below him, staring at her with the hatred he felt raging over him, there was a sudden CRACK and Raenef was splattered with hot fluid, red staining his clothes, hot blood trickling down his face. The destruction was too disgusting for words, suffice to say there was not one square centimetre left of the she-creature. Raenef was unscathed, and turned to regard the remaining creature which was licking one of Eclipse's out flung arms. Disgust seized him again,

"DARK FLAME!" He commanded, and the beast yelped in surprise as it's rear burst into flames. The yelp turned into a howl of pain as it raced away, the dark fire beginning to engulf and swallow it as Raenef stared intently, concentrating his power on the heat of the flame. The beast was screaming; a high wail of pain of a creature burning alive, and still Raenef didn't stop. The beast finally staggered to a stop, still screaming, although the screams were turning to gurgles, and the stench of roasting flesh filled the air. Raenef turned, satisfied, and strode towards the fallen Eclipse. On seeing the demon, all his hatred and disgust drained away, to be replaced only with pain and sorrow. A glance at his surroundings confirmed his fears, and he double over, retching noisily onto the ground until there was nothing left to retch. The beast had long since stopped screaming, although the fire still crackled. Raenef gasped dryly, staggering unsteadily sideways, he bent to wipe his blood-splattered hands on his tunic, but they only got bloodier. The horror of his actions occurred to him again, but he managed to fight the spasms down, flopping weakly beside his mentor. There was barely enough hope left inside him, but he lifted the demon's head with a red hand,

"Eclipse?" The demon's eyelids fluttered weakly, and hope dawned in the demon lord, causing a flood of tears. He collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around Eclipse, who moaned weakly. A smile shaped his features and he very painfully lifted a hand to Raenef's face, tracing a cheek line. Raenef just lay there, staring hypnotised at his love through watery eyes. 

"Rae…" Whispered the demon, and Raenef was instantly attentive, leaning closer to the demon's face, sobbing as quietly as he could over the dark eyes that regarded him fondly. 

"I'm sorry Eclipse!" He gasped, and Eclipse closed his eyes again briefly,

"No…no…I am proud…you…are a true…demon lord." He spoke in-between careful breaths, and closed his eyes again. It was longer before he opened them this time, "Thank you…" He murmured, and this caused Raenef to collapse in hysterical sobs again, clutching the demon's cold hands, 

"No Eclipse, don't thank me! I let you get hurt!" The demon only smiled fondly, slowly closing his eyes, "No, NO! Eclipse I wont let you go! No, ECLIPSE!" He realised he was clutching the demon tightly, and he could just feel a heartbeat, a faint warmth of breath against his tearstained cheek. "Eclipse…don't die…please don't die…don't die… don't leave me alone here…. please?" 

He didn't know how long he had been sprawled there, sobbing hysterically and begging with the demon, but his throat was raw and his eyes were sore. He breathed in carefully and sat up slightly, listening for a heartbeat, or breath, or any signs that the demon lying calmly below him was still alive. There were none. Fumbling for a pulse, he couldn't find one, and the stark truth finally hit Raenef. He fell forward and couldn't stop the sobbing this time. Cries that tore at his throat, cries of loneliness and pain, of love lost and grief. The wails rose to the sky, as his tears fell on Eclipse's cold and beautiful face. Forlorn and alone,

"Eclipse….!" He screamed desperately, pulling the demon's body atop his own, cradling him in his arms, uncaring or unaware of the blood and dirt that stained both their clothes and faces now. He reached out to brush the demon's face, and collapsed again in a heap, wailing for the sadness of losing the one person he loved most in the world. 

It was a very long time before he stopped crying, but even though he stared at the now darkened sky, he never let go of the demon's hand. 

That is the end of Chapter four, though by no chance the end of the story itself! I hope you enjoyed, or at least were touched, by this chapter, and I hope I portrayed the emotions I aimed for well!

This chapter seems to be very tragic, and I am sorry! But there will be more chapters, I assure you, not fast by any means, but still more sometime! Please review (I love to know what you think) and help me out on anything I need to improve! Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5 Day Two

**Disclaimers in first chapter! Enjoy and review please! Flames will be considered thoroughly and if found useless, used to lower my heating bills ^^**

**Chapter five – Day Two**

"Raenef. Raenef. Raenef." The voice was imperturbable and determined, and wouldn't shut up. Rae moaned and curled into a smaller ball. Then suddenly the meaning of the voice registered on his sleepy brain, and he shot upwards faster than the speed of light. Eclipse, looking slightly shocked, jumped backwards to avoid being head butted. Raenef blinked at him, emitted a small muffled sob, and flung himself at his teacher.

"Eclipse!" He clung on as tightly as possible, wrapping his arms round his tutor's waist and burying his head in the long dark cloak that smelt individually like Eclipse. The storm of thoughts running through his head were too frantic to properly comprehend, and to the curiously glancing Eclipse were utterly confusing. He stroked the demon lord's back gently, brushing the pale blonde hair that hung loose there over the ragged barebacked top. He realised Raenef was sobbing noisily into his chest, small hands clenched tightly in the folds of his robe as if never to let go, he tried to make out the words of the desperate pleas,

"I'm so sorry Eclipse! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it; I didn't mean a word of it! Why did you have to leave me like that? I thought you were dead Eclipse, oh what happened? You were so cold…you wouldn't wake up Eclipse, I was so scared! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you! Why did you do it? Why did you do it for me?" The words kept on coming, like a floodgate had suddenly been released, and as Eclipse methodically stroked his master's smooth back, he began to get steadily more worried. He finally gave up waiting for Raenef to calm down and sat on the lord's bed instead, leaning down and reaching a gentle hand to tip Raenef's face upwards towards his, gazing into eyes so haunted it scared him.  _What is wrong with him? He is so scared, so terrified and grateful to see me! What has happened to him? _He reached up a slender hand to brush away the tears that were flowing freely down his lord's soft cheeks, brushing the fey blonde hair out his lord's eyes, but still the demon lord kept on crying, simply staring at him as if drinking in his appearance for the last time. When Eclipse tried to loosen the younger boy's strangle hold on his waist, the flaxen haired demon made a small sob of protest, diving forward to clutch at the demon's chest frantically again. Yet again Eclipse tried, tipping the boy's head up with a gentle hand and smoothing the flood of tears for a second, although this time he was wise enough not to try and loosen the demon lord's grip. Raenef had calmed down and was not sobbing so hysterically, and now along with the haunted sadness in his eyes, laid wonder. He stared at Eclipse, raising a hand to trace the contours of Eclipse's face with such frail strength it made the demon shiver. 

"Is this is? Have I died, Eclipse? Am I dead now? I was sure I would die eventually, I wished for it so hard Eclipse, I wanted it so bad! I put all my power into it, I tried and tried and tried but you wouldn't come back Eclipse! Why did you do it for me? But then…I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't live without you Eclipse; I wanted you to back…only you wouldn't. I was so alone…. I wished, you know…" His tone turned dreamy, and he slumped against Eclipse's chest, staring up at the demon's face in such an abstract way it was making Eclipse seriously worried. He reached up a hand to brush along the side of Eclipse's face again, almost as if he didn't really believe the demon was actually there, and carried on his odd speech while Eclipse sat in stunned silence. "I wished for you back. I asked an angel for you Eclipse, I begged an angel to return you to me. I said I would give up anything if I could be with you again, I prayed for it, I prayed so hard and so long…. but no one answered. So I asked the angels if they would give you back to me, or at least if they wouldn't give you back, if I could die instead…if I could die…" His voice tailed off, and Eclipse could feel his ragged breath against his bare chest. The tears still flowed as frantically as ever, and occasionally the demon lord would sniff, although he made no effort to stem his grief. Suddenly he looked up, eyes intent and grieving "Am I a bad demon lord Eclipse? I prayed, I asked the angels for help…. is that wrong? Did I fail?" Eclipse was caught unaware by the gravity of the boy's question, and the importance of the answer he demanded. It was though, not a hard question. 

"No my lord. You could never fail in my eyes." He stroked Raenef's hair again, and the demon lord stared at him, eyes huge and vulnerable – a fly caught in a spider's web. He made the tiniest of squeaks, and then collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around the demon again and shaking with the sobs that wracked his small frame.  

"I am so glad you came back Eclipse! I am so happy…. you came back to me…. you came back…" Eclipse engulfed the smaller demon in a hug, rocking him gently from side to side and humming tunelessly under his breath,

"Shhhh now. Its ok. Its all ok now, its all over now."  Eventually the sobs stopped and Raenef gulped a few ragged breaths, although still did not release his hold round Eclipse.  He sniffled and offered a watery smile, and the affection in his gaze uplifted Eclipse's heart to places it had never been before. 

"How did you come back, Eclipse? What happened?" Eclipse looked puzzled, _I don't know how to answer that…I cannot explain something I do not know…! _He brushed the last traces of tears off his lord's face,

"My lord, I do not understand you…" For some reason the occasion called for formality, it seemed the only surety they had. But Raenef was looking stricken again, and Eclipse feared he was going to start crying,

"Last night, Eclipse, the battle with those _things! _What did you do? You were so still for so long…so very long!" Eclipse was truly scared now, and he absently twisted two strands of his lord's hair together in his agitation,

"Raenef…last night…there was no battle Raenef. Last night was bonfire night, surely you remember? There was no battle, no things, nothing happened to me!" Raenef gaped at him with such undisguised horror it made him even more nervous. "It must have been a dream Raenef. It was all just a dream." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A dream…?" he repeated vaguely, eyes slightly unfocused and cheeks flushed. Eclipse nodded encouragingly, 

"Yes! You must have had a bad dream about some sort of battle or something that was all! It wasn't real, I'm not hurt am I?" Raenef stared at him, eyes wandering up and down his body to find that indeed he was not hurt. He shook his head dumbly and Eclipse felt sorry for him "Its okay Raenef, we all have nightmares." Rae sniffed again, reaching out to stretch a sleeve straight again _Its true, it must be, I am wearing the same clothes I went to sleep in on bonfire night, and I still have that headache that I had the morning after, everything is just the same. _The something hit him with unnerving surety, _But then why did I dream about waking up wearing just the same as I am now, being awoken just the same as I was earlier, and feeling just as in pain as I do now? _He was shaken by the thoughts, that maybe the dream was some sort of premonition? 

"Eclipse…it all seemed so real. It was just like this morning, I felt just the same!" A solution suddenly sprang to mind and he concentrated for a moment, remembering the dream before he realised what he was doing. His stomachache, pounding headache, and creeping sickness disappeared without a trace. Eclipse stared at him with his mouth hanging open,

"Raenef what – you – how?! You just healed yourself!!!" Raenef winced at Eclipse's raised voice, "How did you do that? How did you know what to do? I never taught you that, have you been studying for once?!" Raenef was even too distracted to notice the barb, and shook his head.

_Studying? Raenef! Ahh, what has got into him lately! This is unnerving me! _**You're just strange. Look at him – so cute! He still has kohl smudged down his pretty little face. **Eclipse reached out a hand to smooth away the offending shadow, and Raenef froze,

"You did that…in the dream you did just that! I know how to do the healing thing…. restoration, that's what its called, because it was in the dream! You taught me how to do it because I felt sick, and you taught me and I remember!" Eclipse half nodded, vaguely amazed, **You mean he actually remembered something you taught him for once?! **_It was in a dream…_**Even so!** Raenef was looking slightly worried, and suddenly sat up from his slumped position atop Eclipse,

"Eclipse, the dream…it was so real, it was like I was living it. It doesn't feel like a dream, it wasn't hazy or disjointed; it was like I lived it and am just remembering yesterday. Please…." He tailed off for a moment and wouldn't meet his tutor's eyes, "Could we just see?" Eclipse looked puzzled,

"See what, my lord?"

"See if it is real. In the dream I went to the library and there was a book on the table, I want to see if it's the same book." Eclipse nodded distractedly, 

"Yes, of course my lord, but dreams can't be real! You are not a seer, or else your powers would have shown before now. You have no traces of the seeing power in your veins – which means it was merely a coincidental dream!" Raenef sighed, but shook his head, causing his loose blonde hair to dance around his shoulders. 

"Go." He murmured, still attached to Eclipse, and the room blurred out of existence. 

They reappeared in the library in a pile of bed sheets with a thump, as the still-sat-down Raenef landed on his rear, and Eclipse winced as he did the same. Raenef quickly disentangled himself, reaching for Eclipse's hand and dragging the unsuspecting demon to his feet as he stood. **Heh, check that out…he is holding your hand! **_He is scared because of his dream, that's all. _**Oh Raenef my dear lord, how I swoon at the touch of your soft little hands, oh my beloved! **_Shut up, I am not going to swoon okay! _**Not again, anyway. **Eclipse's inner voice sniggered and he tried to ignore it. One point had been true though, Raenef did have very soft hands. _Soft warm little hands…_Eclipse caught himself in time yet again, just as his beloved lord tugged him violently sideways. 

"That's it! Eclipse that's the book, IT'S THE SAME BOOK!" Raenef was shivering slightly now, staring at the book as if it was some giant monster. Eclipse's gaze slid inevitably to the book, and he couldn't help colouring slightly as he read the peeling title on the dark red spine. _What HAS he been reading in his dreams?! _**He obviously has been studying then, maybe its time to do a practical hmm? **_Shut up, pervert. _**Me a pervert? He's the one who's been dreaming about sex magic! **_It was a perfectly innocent dream! _**How can it be innocent?! It was a dream about sex magic, you cannot dream about that sort of thing innocently! **_You should know, I guess. _**I definitely should, considering the nature of YOUR dreams!! **The voice commented archly, before finally falling silent so Eclipse could hear the stream of words from his lord, 

"It was here and you brought some toast from the kitchen, and then you were trying to teach me a spell…. ice sword, that's what it was called, and I was daydreaming…" **Sounds pretty realistic. **Eclipse reached out his free hand to Raenef's shoulder, trying and failing to ignore the warm bare skin under his cool fingers. Raenef twitched and whirled round, still refusing to let go due to his uncertainty, his 'dream' making him jumpy. His eyes were like molten jade.

"…" He stared at Eclipse and there was a portentous silence, which the small demon lord broke with softly muttered words "It was so real…they were so huge and powerful Eclipse, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared!" his eyes were so vulnerable and unsure, so ready to doubt himself that it twisted Eclipse's heart. He sat down hesitantly, and Raenef collapsed to the floor next to him until they were both sat in a pile of crumpled black fabric. Neither of them really noticed or cared. Eclipse wrapped his arms carefully around his lord,

"Shhh, I know, I know. I will protect you, Rae, I wont let anything hurt you…ever…I promise. I would rather die than see any harm come to you!" He knew the words were traitorous to his demon self, demons didn't sacrifice them selves for others no matter what. But what surprised him most was Raenef's lost sounding reply, muffled by the fabric of his own cloak,

"I know!" Rae shivered again and Eclipse realised he was crying, tears streaming silently down his pale face. He pulled back from the demon lord slightly, confused as to what had happened and what the reason for the lord's never ending sadness was. _What happened in his dream that made him so disturbed I wonder?_ He reached out a hand to smooth away the tears yet again, and their eyes caught and locked, Eclipse's hand frozen against his lord's face. The stared a moment, neither ready to turn away, uncertainty and wonder mixing in their joined gaze. Very deliberately, Eclipse traced a finger down his lord's delicate jaw line, and then let his hand drop to his side again. Raenef's eyes flickered sideways in acknowledgement, although their stare never parted. A smile tugged at Eclipse's face, but he was barely aware of it. All his attention was fixed on the pretty lord in front of him. Very slowly, he leaned forward, hardly daring to breath, his heart in his throat at what his lord's reaction might be. He nearly died of shock when Raenef leant forward to, and their lips brushed. Light as a feathers touch, but a feather of fire that sent illumination racing through Eclipse's veins like freshly lit oil. Not even hoping for anything more, he ever-so-hesitantly leant a bit further forward into the kiss. Just then there was a rumble. The floor shook and the table vibrated slightly, but that wasn't what made Eclipse dive back as if electrocuted – that was when Raenef jumped like a spring and crawled backwards with such panic it nearly gave the demon a heart attack. The demon's heart was fluttering like a caged bird within his chest, and he could feel his pulse pounding through his veins, which were still alight with the glory of the previous moment. It was due to this, he insisted, that he was slightly confused as to what was going on. His first reaction was fear he had gone too far, 

"Raenef! I'm sorry…it was wrong of me to even presume-" but the shaking Lord overrode his voice, not even appearing to notice his tutor was speaking at all.

"It's starting…" Eclipse ground to a halt, slightly at a loss,

"It's starting? Raenef…?" Raenef's eyes focussed again on the demon a few feet away from him, and he pushed himself up roughly. 

"In the dream…Chris…he had this power. He cast a spell – it was some really powerful spell – you said it was clerics' last resort and it was suicide but the power was so strong it killed demons. It was raw magic that like…surrounded the casters and killed anything in its way…he cast it Eclipse, in the dream, just the same as now…everything is the same…the dream is starting!" His voice was gradually rising in tone until he was nearly hysterical again, Eclipse sighed mentally **Because of your loonie-fied Lord you just lost a chance to ravish him. **_Well you can't complain, if he wasn't 'loonie-fied' as you so nicely out it, I might never have had the chance to lose. _He reached forward to brush a hand against his lord's shoulder, tentatively, until Raenef turned panic-stricken eyes onto him and he felt the need to speak,

"I don't recognise the spell you describe Rae…maybe it was just a dream hmm? Just a coincidence. The spell did sound slightly like one I know, but it couldn't be – its impossible. It was just a dream." But Raenef was staring at him,

"That's what you said, when half the castle was blown off, oh Eclipse why wont you believe me? Please, I'm so scared! I don't want it to come true!" Eclipse was worried again, the intimacy of a moment forgotten yet again. 

"Okay, Raenef calm down! I believe you. But what do you want me to do?" The relief and hope in Raenef's eyes made Eclipse want to swoon again with pleasure _Just to be stared at by those slices of pure innocence…_**Quit waxing lyrical, you do know the spell he is talking about – and you know there is nothing you can do about it if what he says is true. **_Yes I know, but it can't be true. I will just reassure him of that, that's all. Once he sees it's impossible, he will finally realise it was just a dream after all. _**There was once a demon that didn't set as little store by dreams as you do now…**_There was also a demon Lord who didn't have nightmares every other night, too. _

"Eclipse…what spell does it sound like? You said there was no way to stop it, but there must be!" Eclipse had a small feeling of dread that was slowly gaining magnitude in the bottom of his stomach. He took a deep breath and decided to throw his final hopes away,

"It sounds like Ether Warp. If it is, then it's true, there is nothing I can do about it." But he wasn't prepared for the slow tears that trailed desultorily down his Lord's cheeks. 

"Chris…where is he this morning? Please Eclipse…" The demon was moved by the tone, and reached out to grip his Lord's wrist,

"He is in one of the study rooms, that's all. Its ok Rae, it will be fine!" Raenef didn't answer, except to mutter something that sounded suspiciously like

"Make sure you avoid the massive great hole in the floor…" They disappeared in a small warp of time and atmosphere, and a dust mote floated to the floor in their place. A wind blowing in from the open window ruffled the cover on the battered scarlet book on the table, blowing the pages backwards slowly…

When they re-appeared in the hall outside the study room – Eclipse wasn't ready for the waves of power seeping out through the door. The door showed no signs of it, but Eclipse felt like he was thoroughly entrenched in treacle. As he spoke, his voice seemed to sound dim and tinny as if the sound had been absorbed and spat back out.

"Raenef! Are you ok?" The demon Lord swayed slightly on his feet, but nodded, eyes huge with terror.

"It is starting, please do something? Anything!" With great effort, the demon reached forward and pulled the door open. The latch mechanism was warm and dribbled slowly away at his touch. He blinked in mild shock, and stepped inside. The power hit him like walking into a wall – and it was just as painful. He recoiled with reflex, and had to make a conscious effort to keep going. Grey-white mists curled sleepily round the large room, giving it a feeling the dimensions were simply an illusion, and the exotic mosaic on the floor seemed to glitter with some fey light. If he could have, Eclipse would have sworn. _I know he said it was Ether Warp, but I didn't believe him! How can this be? How can that stupid cleric have summoned this much power? It took so many people…so many! This is impossible…_But he looked down into the face next to him and suddenly knew that it wasn't impossible – couldn't be impossible. _Nothing is impossible for me…I can't let him down…I cant._

Raenef regarded the scene with faded dread. _Its true…its all starting. When I woke up to find Eclipse alive this morning I was so happy – I thought by some miracle the Gods had brought him back to me for a second chance. But no, they hadn't, it hadn't even happened – just a stupid dream. But it wasn't JUST a dream, it was a dream they sent to tease me…I know what is going to happen and I cant do anything about it…like a tragic play I must watch. I know the story, but no matter how much I scream and shout I cant change the ending. _He dashed the tears from his green eyes impatiently, and felt the demon beside him summon power. He felt a sudden urgency,

"Eclipse! No! Use as little power as you can!" Eclipse turned, as if in slow motion, to stare at him uncomprehending, and Raenef could barely hear his own voice – it was as if he was talking into a pillow. He tried again, mouthing the words

"Don't use much power! Save your power!" Eclipse gave him a confused look but nodded anyway, trusting to the will of his unwise master. There was a sudden gap in the power, and the mists parted as Eclipse summoned his own strength. He invoked some incarnation but Raenef couldn't hear it. There was a sudden vacuum of noise, and then a blast that rocked the castle. Both demon's staggered, and a pellet of blackness flew towards the centre of the mists with enough force to stop a charging elephant. _I told him not to use much power and there he goes blasting black balls of gooey goodness at it – I can't change it at all can I? _Suddenly a voice not his own sounded in his mind, making him jump. It held a mixture of worry and amusement, **_Raenef, I did hear you and am not using much power. I do not know why you worry, but I take your words to heart. That bolt was simply a small amount of compressed power – if I can get past the natural shields the spell invokes, then I can at least concuss Chris and stop the build up of power. If I can do that before he unleashes it, then great, otherwise… _**Raenef blinked, eyes wide, and tried speaking, but the sound was absorbed again as the bolt ricocheted harmlessly off the magic mists, spreading backwards to slowly engulf them in a cloud of oily darkness. _You can hear my thoughts? **Yes. **It wont hurt Chris will it? If it gets through to him, I mean? In my dream…he didn't recover…_The image came back to him with startling clarity, and he felt the thoughts of his tutor withdraw a little at the horror the demon Lord felt over his own mental image. **_Ah. Yes. I will avoid that, I promise. I will return him to you, intact as I can. But that's the problem – IF. I don't know if I can summon a powerful enough magic to break the shields – especially since you do not want me to use much power…_**Raenef shook his head violently, as Eclipse quickly tried another attack. _No – don't. Later…I will tell you later anyway, but please…you will need all the power you have. Isn't there something that can be deadly normally that you can just shrink down to break the shields? _Eclipse gave him a measuring look, as if reassessing his original value, and nodded, **_Maybe you are right. Brace yourself, it might be quite a blast…_**The small demon lord backed up against a fractured wall, stumbling as the fading mists hid his path from him. He felt what Eclipse planned to do seconds before the demon let the magic loose. 

"NO!" He screamed, but the sound came out as a faint whimper and nothing more as a slice of death parted the mists with the ease of a hot knife in butter, and Raenef could briefly see the figure knelt as if in prayer at the cloud's centre. Dark hair fell across a wan face, lips parted as if in ecstasy, head thrown back and arms upraised. The death magic sped to the shimmering shields enclosing the cleric, and his eyes suddenly flew open. He gaped as if pleasantly shocked, and then spasmed suddenly – lifted off his feet to sprawl senseless on the floor as a titanic explosion blew the mists sideways. When the dust cleared, it was to reveal singed black walls and curls of black smoke twisting lethargically from a form slumped limply at the centre of the room, encased in a smudge of might have once been a chalk circle. Raenef hurried towards him, ignoring the cry from Eclipse to be careful. He reached out a hand gently to brush the boy's face – his skin was red and he seemed to have singed his hair, but there was no evidence of any serious injuries except a few grazes from his fall. Eclipse had reached the pair and knelt down beside his lord, 

"Raenef? Is he all right?" He reached out a slender hand to check the boy's pulse, and then quickly examined him. He nodded to Raenef's frantic stare, "He's fine, just mildly concussed due to the fall with a few scrapes and some light burns. Easy. It didn't happen like your dream?" Raenef sniffled, slumping gratefully against his tutor's dusty robe, and shook his head,

"No, my dream was just as you saw it. He…didn't recover. He was hurt – we didn't even get here in time." Some traitorous part of Eclipse's mind thought _Well I wouldn't be too regretful if the priest had exploded and we had carried on our little romance instead…_**NOW you are talking like a demon instead of a ball of rosy coloured mush. **_Shut up – I'm not mush. I was enjoying myself earlier…_**You don't say. **_Oh well, I guess being showered in crispy cleric bits would have spoiled the moment a bit…_**Heh, no doubt, but still…think of all the things you could be doing now. I mean for a start it wouldn't have been monk boy you would be feeling up…! **This was accompanied by a vivid mental image that made Eclipse quickly drop his examination of the unconscious Chris, rose tinting his pale cheeks. Raenef sighed,

"I'm so glad he is ok!" He turned his pale face up to Eclipse and smiled "Thank you!" He informed him, heart felt. Eclipse blinked, made a conscious effort to turn away, and nodded. 

"Yes, my lord, its okay. Shall we take him to his room?" Rae nodded, and with a small 'go' they were gone again. 

Once Chris's injuries had been treated and the small blonde demon lord had tucked him into bed, the two demons sat on Raenef's balcony yet again, staring out into the hot sun. _This is so strange…the dream was so real and this is acting out just like it…yet not quite the same. Like the first time was just a warning of what could happen…so I knew what was going to happen and today is just saying 'do what you can'. And the strange thing is, I am doing, and it's working…so far anyway. _His thoughts were away now, and he wasn't paying much attention to the demon sat beside him, staring fixedly across the balcony into the sky while Raenef curled up against him, admiring the dark haired demon's feral beauty without even realising he was doing it. _I saved him I guess…well, we saved him. I did something for once! I wonder if Eclipse is proud of me? No, its not like I did anything much really, it was him that did all the work, I just told him in the library…_Then the memory poked its head back in, and Raenef was suddenly conscious of every single place his body brushed against the demon's. He shifted slightly, and went red at the feeling this caused, unwilling to move sideways but embarrassed at how close they were. _What was that kiss all about anyway? He initiated it…I think? Or was it me? No, he didn't back away anyway, whoever started it. I have never been kissed like that before…ever. It was…nice. _Very slowly he relaxed again, and let himself slip back to lean on his tutor like before, a smile tugged at his features. 

Eclipse, meanwhile, was in turmoil. Ever since The Kiss, he just hadn't seemed to be able to keep his thoughts in order, and he could still feel the fire smouldering in his blood stream, embers now, but all it would take was one little spark… **Ki-iss him! **Crowed his voice, in a singsong tone. Eclipse resisted putting his head in his hands, and entered into another conversation with his inner-voice, already knowing he was doomed to losing whatever argument he was going to have with it. _No, he is traumatised from seeing monk-boy nearly killed. _**Oh come off it, he was eager enough earlier, a little crisped monk never hurt anyone anyway. **_I don't want to…disturb him. _**He's a demon lord – it can but help with his education. **_But…! _**Oh go on! The worst that can happen is he pushes you away and runs off screaming. **_Now I feel encouraged a whole lot. _**You're just scared. **_I am not so scared! _**You are are are! **_I'm not arguing with the voice-in-my-head. _**Oh no, when you have problems you always run away do you? You had no problem taking my advice earlier, so why refuse to talk to me now, huh? Is it because you know I'm right? **_You're not right! Shut up and leave me alone! _**Ooooh touchy. Talking about touch, Raenef appears to be slowly sliding closer towards you. If that's not a hint, nothing is. **_Then nothing is. _**Oh you are so infuriating, just get on with it and kiss him wont you? **_No! _**Why the hell not? You did it once! **_… _**Fine, be like that. **_You're not going to make me kiss him. _**Oh yeh? You want to bet on that? **_Yep, I am sure about it. I can stand anything you can throw at me. _**Oh of course you can….well how about this? **Eclipse was suddenly made acutely aware of every area of his body, and the parts where Raenef leant against him almost hurt they were so sensitive, as if his whole mind was focussing in on them. He could feel every tiny movement Raenef made; every breath he took, and to hell if that wasn't one of the most glorious feeling's in the world. _Glorious maybe, but only if you know that the thoughts you are having have any chance of becoming reality any time soon. _**Oh, there is no helping you, I swear. I just wanted to show you what you were missing. **_I know, but you did me a favour, I don't want to scare him by subjecting him to my depraved mind, especially when I know you can have control of it the minute I stop thinking. _**You want to know another thing you don't have control of? Do you? **Eclipse already knew and was doing his very best to ignore it, but winced some more and turned his body sideways slightly, angling himself away from his relaxing lord, staring determinedly into the noon sun and trying to think of nice calming things. _Pink fluffy bunnies…running in a meadow…eating grass…_**Mating… **_SHUTTUP! _**Oh I can see this is going to be hard now, you are determined aren't you? **_Yes, now give up already. _**Duh, I'm you, I don't give up. Now…I bet I can make you give in, I bet I can do it. **_You cant. _**You don't know what I'm going to do yet. I've got something planned and oh is it good, I am soo very good! **Eclipse waited in anxiety, dreading whatever was coming next. The demon lord shifted again and he winced, _Raenef isn't making this any easier for me, is he? Does he even KNOW what he's doing to me just by curling up around me? Does he? Probably not…_But then he finally realised what his voice had planned, because the plan went into action. The voice inside his head, started singing wildly, in some strange falsetto voice, and he could even hear the accompanying melody behind it…he could even hear the drums… **I've been denied all the best ultrasex! **Eclipse didn't recognise the song, but hell was it catchy, and the lyrics weren't too relaxing either. He determinedly tried to ignore it, staring into the distance with abandon. **…something so good he couldn't say no, **He lifted his hands to press them over his ears, already sick of the infuriating song and its inspiring lyrics, but too late realised this did nothing for songs that were being played round and round between your ears with no thought for your hearing. 

Raenef lifted his head, crashing abruptly from his pleasant daydreams, as his teacher tensed suddenly. He watched him for a moment, and was mildly surprised when the demon winced, staring into the sky with enough energy to singe the sun, and clapped his hands over his ears. Raenef blinked, and worry began to gnaw at him _What's up with him? Is it the attack? Is it some sort of magical back draft? Some effect of the spell? What's happening to him? _What the young demon lord didn't know was what WAS indeed happening to his tutor. If he had known, he would have probably done something completely different, as it was, he cautiously reached out to lift his tutor's hands away, leaning almost on top of the demon to peer round into his face, clutching Eclipse's arm to stop himself from sprawling atop the demon. 

"Eclipse?"

**…dig me now, fuck me later, and sing it to the tune of FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT Ohh… **Eclipse nearly jumped a foot in the air when his lord suddenly spoke to him. He had been so conscientiously staring at the sun that spots danced in front of his eyes, giving Raenef two neon green blotches on his face. He gasped and, as a pure reaction, wrenched his hand away, from the demon lord in some mad fear the anxious boy might be privy to his thoughts. Later, he thought he couldn't have worked it out better if he had tried, but at the time he spared it no thought. Raenef's eyes went huge, mouth parted in a surprised little 'o', and he sprawled forward fully atop his teacher, his balance lost and his whole body weight thrown atop Eclipse's lap. …**I could've rocked the spot… **The demon gasped at the burden, his breathing ragged now with the thoughts-he-was-trying-not-to-think. He could feel Raenef's warmth through their clothes and he could feel his heartbeat, he could also feel other things but he wasn't allowed to think about them right now. **…hopin' I get laid…**The song and the weight of Raenef was driving the demon insane, it took all his tattered will power not to just jump the demon lord right then, but he somehow managed it. The Raenef moved. 

He shifted, waving his arms slightly trying to find something to hold onto without succeeding. _Oh hell this is so embarrassing, I hope he doesn't yell at me! _He rocked himself forward a bit, straining his head upwards in an attempt to spot some useful handhold. His legs were dangling over Eclipse's body and slowly sliding downwards. He repeated the motion. 

**..dig me now, fuck me later…**Eclipse couldn't resist it, the song and the body weight, the heat and the bad bad thoughts were getting just too much, and then the demon lord had to go and do something like that. It gave Eclipse hope for the evil future he wished the demon lord would have, only someone truly evil could do that without even realising the inner torture they were causing. Not all of it was even inner, though. The demon lord rocked forward, pushing his body against Eclipse's, and the demon lord gasped, eyes widening in shock, he couldn't help it – he whimpered. It was much louder than he planned, and Raenef jumped at the unexpected noise as Eclipse clapped a hand over his mouth. **…all the best ultrasex…**

Raenef was worried now; Eclipse was tense and jumpy and wasn't helping him get up! _Something is defiantly wrong, I can't believe I'm sprawled on my poor innocent tutor thinking these bad things when he's being attacked by some creatures from the hell dimension! If I don't do something now he might get really hurt! He might go insane or something! _He cast around desperately for something to grab onto, and a flicker of black caught his eye. _Maybe if I try to pull myself up…? _Of course the demon lord had completely forgotten he could have just said 'go' and been in this position on some nice obliging stretch of floor tiles, but then that wasn't so much of a bad thing really. He reached up, took a deep breath and made a grab for the fabric above his head,

Eclipse squeaked. It was a long drawn out squeak, one you might get if you slowly tortured a mouse that had been on helium, and it wasn't the most encouraging of noises. It was probably due to the fact Raenef had the neck of his cloak gripped in one small hand and was trying, with little success, to pull himself up with it. The only thing this achieved though was to, inventively, pull Eclipse's cloak off and also for him to drag his whole body weight very slowly up his tutor's midsection in an attempt to gain a vertical position. Of course the inevitable had to happen, Eclipse's cloak slid off his legs and Raenef's top had ridden up to his chest. In one last-ditch attempt to regain his dignity, the demon lord tugged – hard at Eclipse's cloak. There was a tearing sound, the cloak gave way, and Raenef's hand flew off the scrap of fabric, his upwards tug across his tutor suddenly arrested. By some **strange** and **rare** coincidence, gravity took his toll, and he slid slowly back downwards, his tensed stomach coming in very intimate contact with some part of Eclipse's thigh just as his hand made a desperate grab at Eclipse's chest for some purchase. 

**…best ulta sex, MOLEST! **Eclipse actually screamed. It was a very un-demon-like scream, high pitched and falsetto and very very sudden, but that may be to the fact Raenef was sliding torturously slowly down his body and taking his one solitary item of clothing with him. Raenef hit ground level at the same time Eclipse, who literally couldn't take any more of it, dived forward, rolling the demon lord sideways and walking madly towards the room inside. Raenef gazed after him with wonder, not having a clue what was going on inside his tutor's mind. 

Eclipse made the relative safety of the balcony just as his voice finished singing and started a whole world of lewd suggestions over the events that had just happened. There was only one thing that could stop him from running straight back out there and tearing the demon lord's clothes off 

"Storm!" Cried the demon, in the voice of a strangled farm animal, and a massive amount of water drenched him from a point above his head. He sighed in relief, and gasped raggedly. He desired the demon lord no less, but at least his frantic panic of a moment before had been dispersed. There was a wet PLOP as water dripped off his sodden hair and twisted cloak. He straightened his cloak, absently mourning the tear in the expensive fabric. **It was worth it though, I bet you never knew Raenef could grind..! **_You again! I am so going to kill you for that! _**Oh, so you're into suicide then? **_How could you do that to me? _**Me? You were the one resisting every instinct your dumb body has – become a nun why don't you! **_Instinct? I refuse to believe that was all purely natural! _**Well it was. Just because you got exited by my singing and your lord ever so SLOWLY sliding down your body, rubbing his hot skin against your own… **_Shut up already! _Gasped Eclipse, feeling his body temperature rise again at the memories. He knew his face was flushed, and could feel his heart pounding like some demented drum inside his chest. _I can't believe that I am this…stricken, over my own lord! How can he reduce me to this? _**Why don't you ask him? **Eclipse whirled round and sure enough, Raenef was silhouetted against the hot sun glaring in from the balcony door. With a swirl of slightly skewed cloak, he glided into the room to stand beside his tutor, concern on his face mixing with embarrassment. 

"Eclipse…"

He couldn't seem to help himself – he reached out a hand to his tutor's arm. He wasn't really ready for the small squeak that followed as the elegant demon flinched sideways, eyes un-focusing slightly. Raenef flushed and then mentally chided himself for the thoughts he was having, but didn't let go of the demon. 

"Eclipse I'm so sorry about just now! I don't know what happened, are you ok?" He blinked as he suddenly noticed the demon was totally sodden, cloak soaking wet and clinging to his body…Raenef tore his gaze away and stared intently at some point past his tutor's shoulder. _I have so got to be hallucinating…bad thoughts Raenef, bad thoughts! I read way to many sex magic books for my own good…it could mean anything, it really could. _He nearly succeeded in convincing himself as well, 

"Yes…I'm just fine! I just got a bit….hot!" Gasped Eclipse, voice strained, totally unaware of his other predicament and vaguely wondering why Raenef refused to look at him. Raenef nodded,

"I'm sorry for…falling on you too. It must have been awful," Eclipse half smiled,

"No it was ok!" He then gasped, "Not that I enjoyed it or anything, you know, but then I didn't like it, of course not," Raenef looked slightly worried "But it wasn't that bad!" Eclipse realised he was babbling seconds after his confused master did, and said one word "storm." Both demons were drenched by the next over energetic storm that was summoned. Eclipse blinked, wiping water out of his eyes with one of his drenched sleeves as Raenef blinked and then shook himself. He made a small sad pout and stared quizzically at the demon,

"Eclipse..?" Eclipse was slightly calmer,

"My lord – lesson number 178 – when you feel hot summon a storm!" Raenef nodded dazedly, and set about wringing his soaking tunic out, water pooling around their feet and creeping slowly outwards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About half an hour later, the two demons were sat in the library, a plate of toast steaming gently in-between them and two glasses of water making marks on the ancient mahogany table. Eclipse sat directly opposite his lord, still not trusting himself completely to sit beside him, and Raenef was heartily tucking into a piece of buttered toast, his hair drying fuzzily around his pale face like some odd blonde halo. Both demons had got changed and Eclipse had cleared away his mini flood, although they were both a bit damp and Eclipse's hair would occasionally drip onto the polished wooden floor of the library. Eclipse cleared his throat,

"So today's lesson-" But Raenef had an idea at the same time, and spoke over his tutor,

"Eclipse can I tell you about my dream?" He looked slightly embarrassed and Eclipse blinked, trying to keep his thoughts free of pink-faced demon lords. 

"Of course my lord." Raenef smiled, munching hastily on the piece of toast he had acquired and swallowing, 

"I just…I mean it sounds pretty stupid but I thought…since some of it seemed to happen…that maybe some might happen…some more? It…wasn't a nice dream. I don't want it to come true." He looked pitiful, and Eclipse's heart melted and thoughts went pleasantly fuzzy for a few moments,

"Its ok. I wont let anything bad happen to you Raenef, I promise, whatever happened to you in this dream – I wont let it happen – all right?" Raenef just looked at him sadly, and the demon could see the tears welling in his lord's eyes,

"I know! That's why I don't want it to happen so bad! Because it didn't happen to me, it happened to you and I couldn't stop it!" Eclipse looked startled, _Woah…I startled him. Heh…must be seriously surprised for him to even show this much…why is he so shocked though? Doesn't he think I care about him? _

"Erm…My Lord?" Managed Eclipse, with effort. Raenef sniffled noisily and carried on, and the demon faintly remembered to be proud of him for keeping the uncertainty out of his voice this time. 

"Ok, I…don't know where to start…it was all really fast…confusing…" He took a breath, resisted the urge to start crying again, and began to tell his attentive tutor of his dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he had told Eclipse everything he could remember, there was a long moment of silence. Raenef had started crying again as he neared the end of the telling, and now was curled in his ornate mahogany chair, reddened eyes wearily regarding the stricken looking demon. Eclipse, meanwhile, looked somewhere between shocked, horrified, and exultant. He forced some control over the small hurricane of emotions prancing like dragonflies in his head, and said the first thing that came to mind

"How are we doing for time?" Raenef looked up startled, wiping his streaming eyes on his sleeve, and it took Eclipse all his powers not to get up there and hug the demon lord tightly. _I should not hug my lord…_**Neither should you kiss him, protect him, or have bad bad thoughts about him – never mind love him. Hell, if you're going to break the rules you might as well go all the way. **_But…this is the only control I have left over myself! _**Ok…so you are PROUD of the fact you can stop yourself from comforting your Lord when he is all disturbed over YOUR death? **_You are not helping you know. _**I'm not trying to. **Raenef was staring at him in confusion, and sniffled hesitantly, knees curled up to his chest and sleeves pulled over his small hands. Eclipse made a decision. He pushed the chair away, walked over to the compact demon lord, and wrapped his arms around him. Raenef collapsed thankfully against him with a sigh and a sob. 

_I thought he was going to push me away or something. It's scary when he does that. He will behave normally for a while, and then it's as if he catches himself and starts being all formal again – I hate it. I never know what's going on with him. One minute he is all fine with me and I think I have a chance with getting him to love me, and the next minute its like…he's so distant again. _He curled his hands into Eclipse's sleek moon shadow hair, and pressed his face into the demon's cloak, letting the warm smell of Eclipse comfort him again, reassuring him that the demon was actually here. 

"What do you mean how are we doing for time? Its just before noon I think…" Eclipse was rubbing warm circles in his back and it was making him drowsy again, relaxing him with ease.

"Ok, so if it's just before noon today, in your dream what were we doing just before noon?" Raenef smiled into the demon's cloak as he felt the vibrations of his voice rather than heard them. 

"Erm…" He sat back and Eclipse let him, although still knelt on the floor beside the demon lord's chair, "I can't remember. I think maybe we had just finished healing Chris and we had…the argument." Eclipse nodded soothingly, although he felt concerned. Raenef winced and wouldn't quite meet his eyes,

"Eclipse do you think the dream…was like a preview for what's going to happen?" 

"A premonition?" There was a long pause, in which Raenef inspected his tutor intently, noticing more emotion in those liquid dark eyes than there had been before… _Is he…worried?_ The thought was seriously unsettling, but Eclipse was speaking again. "Well either way it wont hurt to be prepared," _He thinks its true then…a premo-whatsit…damn. It's going to happen for real this time. _"Tell me more about just before the attack – could you?" Raenef looked up, startled out of his downhill thoughts again. 

"Oh…erm…well like I said we were arguing. Then you left and there was this big power in the air and then erm…well I followed you and you were fighting those hairy things with teeth." Eclipse winced. 

"Ok. Just before the big power surge, what happened? Did you feel anything?" Raenef looked sad and snuggled a bit closer to Eclipse again. The demon froze and then slowly let himself relax. 

"I was upset because of the argument. I don't want to argue with you Eclipse…I didn't mean what I said…it was like I couldn't help it. I hated that…it was so…angry. I'm not really a useless demon lord am I?" Eclipse looked down to find Raenef gazing at him earnestly, his heart in his eyes. Eclipse did the first thing he thought of and leant forward, kissing the demon lord on his soft damp hair. 

"No, my lord. You…" He tried to think of something that was both true and not too exposing. **'I love you Rae-rae darling, take me now!' **_JUST SHUT UP ALREADY won't you?? _He pressed his face against the smooth hair beneath him "You are the best thing I could ever wish for."  They both knew he wasn't talking about being a demon lord, but neither were quite sure what to do about it. There was a long pause and Eclipse's thoughts started to drift again. For some reasons he couldn't seem to get that cursed song out his head and it was going round and round like it was on some hellish loop. **He is making calf eyes at you, he is curled against your stomach. He kissed you and then he did the really hot thing with the cloak and the falling-atop-you…**There was a small moment of silence in reverence to this act, and no coherent thoughts therein. **You are now hugging him and kissing HIS HAIR. That's the best you can do? **_'Faggot faggot faggot ow…' Oh what? I mean…yes. _**Ha. Like the song do you? **_Shut up. _**No it was a serious question, because Raenef seems to…**Eclipse closed his mouth with a snap and Raenef blinked, slightly startled. A weak smile warmed his features,

"Don't stop Eclipse!" Eclipse felt his heart sink to ground level and was fighting a losing battle to keep colour out his pale cheeks. In a very very small voice, he asked,

"What was I doing….?" Raenef looked confused, then smiled sweetly.

"Eclipse! Don't tease! You were singing! What were you singing? I've never heard any music like that before…" Eclipse turned sideways in an attempt to hide his face from Raenef as his voice commented **I bet you haven't. Your tutor singing 'dig me now fuck me later' must be quite the education my sweet lord. **_Oh…I wasn't really singing that was I? _**If you don't believe me ask Raenef. **One look at Raenef's fascinated face confirmed his worst fears. _HOW COULD YOU LET ME? _**Well you know…it must have been a sort of trigger. Yummy thoughts = scary singing. **_What you mean I can never again have those bad thoughts without bursting out in SONG? _**Probably. Damn shame that is I tell you. **_Sarcasm doesn't suit you. THIS IS YOUR DOING! _**Maybe so, but think on this – you THINK bad things and you sing the song. I wonder if you would still sing if you DID bad things? **_Oh here we go…_**Or would Raenef's desperate moans be too distracting for you? **Eclipse shivered and made a great effort to fight off the oh-so-bad thoughts, rallying something coherent to reply to his patient demon lord,

"Erm…what was it?"

"Yes!" Raenef grinned eagerly and Eclipse resisted a groan,

"It was…" _I don't even know what it was – what do I say? _**Repeat after me, ok? **

"It. Was. A. Song. I. Sang. To. Express. My.." _I AM NOT SAYING THAT! _**Its only one word. **_Yes – desire. Hey Raenef I was singing to express my desire for you. That's going to go down GREAT. _**You had better finish, Raenef is getting curious,**

"Eclipse…you were saying? A song to express your…?" Enquired the demon lord, grinning with delight at the thought of his tutor singing. 

"To express my…. concern!" Eclipse inserted, desperately. "I was concerned over what we are going to do about this threat!"

"You sang…because you were concerned?" Raenef now sounded seriously confused,

"Yes! Now where were we, what did those hairy demon creatures look like? Can I identify them? Describe them for me!" Eclipse injected his voice with what was left of his self-control and dignity and prayed it would work. It did. A cloud of worry passed over the demon lord's face and he huddled a bit closer to Eclipse, who hastily swallowed the whimper that the movement drew out of him. 

"Yes. They were like…men. There were three, two males and a female. They all had like…fur…everywhere. Loads of fur – no clothes just matted fur and red eyes that burned…with little stubby twisted horns on their heads. They spoke weird too…they were so powerful!" Eclipse nodded. The description wasn't too eloquent but he had his suspicions and that confirmed them. He had a quick memory search as he tried to think of something other than Raenef.

"Oh..yes…I think I know the creature you mean…" He raised a hand and scanned the library, eyes fastening on a book and muttering a summoning under his breath. The book floated towards him and fell open on a page. Both demons leant forward, Raenef clutching a scrap of Eclipse's cloak until he remembered what had happened before and hastily let go. There was a pause,

"Is this like what you saw?" Eclipse stretched an elegant hand to indicate a shady illustration in one corner.

"Yes! Yes! That's them! Although they looked…. eviller. They stood upright too." Eclipse nodded, it was all sounding far too haunting now. 

"Ah yes. Look – they are called Totetsus, the original race anyway. They were bred with powerful demon outcasts. If the female survived then an extremely powerful offspring was spawned. The child was rarely remotely human, mostly beast and with beast instincts, but also it had magnificent magickal powers. It was a killing machine – uncontrollable and savage – but invaluable in the wars before the peace treaty between demons and clerics. They wreaked carnage. With the treaty, they were rarely seen – once bred they lived short vicious lives and were immune to most diseases so had to be exterminated – a taxing task indeed. I haven't seen one for…a long time. Never mind three…"  Raenef was nodding distractedly, staring obediently at the book. _Or is he…?_

Raenef was listening vaguely to Eclipse's speech, but when the demon had pointed and Raenef had looked….the dark bound book was just beyond the text Eclipse was making reference too…and the information THERE was MUCH more interesting. _I didn't know that was humanly possible either…how come the book is open anyway? Must have fallen this way or something…I cant believe there are enough – ways – to do It to make a whole massive book out of…_He suddenly realised there was a gaping silence and looked up to meet his tutor far-to-close gaze. 

"Raenef? Were you reading the text?" Raenef gaped guiltily, eyes flickering to the book he had been reading in apprehension _Eeek oh this is so embarrassing…what will he think?? _

Eclipse couldn't help following the direction his lord's eyes went in, and his look settled comfortably on a book a few feet past the one he had transported. He narrowed his eyes and could just make out some of the words. _Oh that must be a coincidence or something! _**You really think so? Meet his eyes now – I bet you cant. **Eclipse didn't want to, but obeyed his inner voice – lifting his eyes to his Lords from the book. He tilted his head very slightly in question. It was enough; Raenef went bright red and stared determinedly past him. _Oh…Ohh! _He felt the answering rose rise in his pale cheeks as they both realised each other's thoughts. **Heh. He HAS been studying. How about we just forget the creepy dream and you indulge him? **_Indulge him? _**Ooh ouch, love has made you dumb! You want it spelt out: Interesting Tutorials + Raenef = A whole lot of fun for you both. **_That's…sick. He doesn't think like that. _**Oh yeh? What – he was interested for biological purposes? Studying reproduction is he? **_Maybe… _**Uhuh? I didn't know two males COULD reproduce….its amazing the technology these days isn't it? **Eclipse's eyes flickered to the book again. His inner voice was right – no females involved there. He felt his blush darken, Raenef coughed and sidled away from him slightly, bowing his head and finding intense interest in one of the marble floor tiles. 

"You were saying about the totetsus in the premiknitting…?" Ventured Raenef, voice small and rushed, words tumbling out in a hurry to leave his soft pink lips. _I didn't know they had two males in that book…_**Uhuh? Interested are you now? Going to take it upstairs for a little bedtime reading? **_I didn't mean it like that. _**Oh no, you're more into the demonstrations huh? **_Shut up already. _He tried to tune the voice out of his thoughts just in time to hear the last of Raenef's hasty sentence, he blinked. _Knitting…? _**He means premonition. **_Oh…heh he remembered. _**Yeh right. You got a soft spot for the stupid ones or something? **_Raenef isn't stupid. _**Or are they the only ones you have a chance with? **_That's not true and you know it. Anyway – Raenef isn't stupid – he learns quickly. _**Yeh right. Only have to show him things once and all that? **_Well…you have to show him a few times…and then you have to help him do it and correct him when he gets it wrong…but he tries hard…ish…_**Show him? Help him do it? Correct him? Yeh? I wonder if he would be the same with the lessons in THAT book. **_Ew you are disgusting, you know? _Eclipse realised the silence was stretching far too long again, and Raenef was steadily getting redder and redder. 

"Yes!" He said hungrily, "Premonitions and…totetsus!" Raenef nodded without looking at him, and Eclipse was glad of it. "Three right? That would be pretty powerful and if it was like you say that I couldn't defeat them then maybe we might need to think of some other methods?" Raenef nodded faster, thankful for the quick change of subject.

_I wonder why he went red…probably ew-ed that I was reading that weird book on sex magic. Especially since it was on two men doing it…he probably thinks I'm really sick now. I mean its not like I even had a chance with him – he does love someone else. That kiss was probably just me and everything and a pure accident and nothing whatsoever to do with the fact he was looking at me almost HUNGRILY right then. _

"Yes…they were really powerful…" Raenef dragged his thoughts back to the current topic with difficulty 

"Yes…yet you death drilled them easily once I was…dead?" Eclipse couldn't help wincing slightly over the strange words on his tongue. He winced even more at the haunted expression the words called forth from Raenef. 

"I…they were almost dead anyway. I felt really tired afterwards and we were both so exhausted…." His voice trailed off and he was able to meet his tutor's eyes again, a silent apology conveyed between them. Eclipse acknowledged it with a nod,

"It wasn't your fault. But if you were able to death drill them all and still stay conscious afterwards – then you must be very powerful. A few trapping spells and we could probably defeat them a lot easier-"

"NO!" Eclipse halted in mid sentence, mouth open slightly in a mildly surprised 'O' "No," repeated Raenef although with less insistence. "Please can we get help?" Eclipse just stared at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion,

"Help?" he questioned dumbly. Raenef nodded, staring past his shoulder determinedly,

"Yes." There was a pause, Eclipse tried again.

"What do you mean?"

"Help to defeat them." Another pause.

"But why – we could do it fine – who is there to help?"

"We couldn't – we didn't before Eclipse I don't want to…." His eyes filled with tears again which Eclipse leant forward to wipe away, ignoring his voice telling him this was very un-demon-lord-like behaviour. "I don't want to loose you for real this time; if it is true. Please?" Eclipse found himself nodding,

"Oh…ok I guess. How can we get help? What do you mean?" There was a long pause where Raenef appeared deep in thought. 

"Erutis!" Eclipse blinked, "Erutis – she is a sword master. She would be a help in fighting them even though she cant do magic."

"Raenef – they are all but immune to harm from normal weapons!"

"_Almost_ but not all then! Plus she serves as a distraction from us so we can fight!" Eclipse tried to say no, he really tried, _I cant think of any reason to say no…_**Because you can manage fine between you. She would just get in the way. She would need looking after. Distractions can be created better and more harmful than her. She wont really harm them. To have help of a human is….really….really…..BAD! **_No…no reasons. I don't want to argue with him – he is my lord after all. _**Oh! I give up I really do! I might as well just go throw myself off the top of the castle for all the good it would do! **_Go do that – it would be really helpful. _Eclipse cut himself off from his mental argument,

"If you wish." The huge smile Raenef bestowed on him made it worth it. 

"I will go get Erutis now then, go put some shields on this place or something…they come in the courtyard I think." Eclipse nodded, bewildered by the sudden flurry of words. There was a long pause in which neither of them moved. Suddenly Raenef threw himself forward at Eclipse,

"Take care" he breathed. It wasn't really a kiss, more of a collision, and then Raenef had drawn back faster than the speed of light and disappeared with one gasped word. 

A few minutes went by in stunned silence and Eclipse very slowly raised a finger to his lips. Tentatively he licked his lips, tasting Raenef there. A smile tugged at his features, _I wasn't expecting THAT. _And for once his voice had no answers for him. He smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raenef materialised in the forest outside of Erutis' village totally out of breath. He gasped in some air and gulped hastily. A few seconds passed in silence _Okay…well it seems he isn't going to come chasing after me demanding what the hell I was doing heh. _He suddenly realised he was smiling like some sort of moron, although made no attempt to rectify the fact. He glanced around – no one was in sight anyway. But that meant he actually had to go into the knight's village and look for her. _I need to be quick too. _He started walking determinedly in the direction of what he guessed was her village, wincing at the sharp twigs and needles on the forest floor that scraped his feet. There were running footsteps ahead of him and he paused, wondering. Suddenly a small girl burst out the trees in front of him and skidded to a halt as she saw him,

"'scuse me – is this the right-" he was cut off as she screamed in terror, eyes huge, and turned to dart off in the other direction. Raenef hesitantly started after her,

"No! Wait! I don't want to hurt you! Don't be scared! Come back! Please…?" He slowed to a stop and stared at the trees in front of him dejectedly. _I'm not that scary am I? I know Eclipse says I have to be a scary evil demon lord but I don't want to scare little kids…they're sweet and nice. _He sighed, sniffled, and turned back in the opposite direction. He started walking determinedly towards what he hoped was the village, eventually spotting a break in the trees.

"Finally…this place was starting to remind me of Krayon's dreamland…" He muttered worridly, trying to find reassurance in the sound of his own uncertain voice. He stepped out of the trees, _Wow…I didn't know the village was this close to the forest. _A few metres away were the first houses. _Normally people are scared of things in forests…I'm not because I' a demon lord…but people are. I wonder why it's so close? _He smiled grimly, trying to reassure himself by that thought, and walked slowly into the deserted village. _Its so empty…yet I can hear shouting…market maybe? _He could hear shouting, yelling and crashing – if it was a market it was a very exhilarating one that was for sure. Just then a pair fell out from behind a village, a scruffy man atop a struggling woman in disarray. 

"Aww come on sweetie, I just want a bit of fun y'know?" He moaned, trying to bat away her weakly struggling arms. Raenef stepped back in shock, "Come on darlin', come on!" He succeeded in pinning one of her wrists down, trying to capture the other one. 

"No…No….help? No please….help!" Her cries were weak and occasionally interrupted by gasping coughs. Raenef felt angry suddenly, the emotion swamping him with no remorse

"I DON'T THINK SHE WANTS YOU TO BE DOING THAT!" He cried determinedly. _Ok so maybe that wasn't the best war cry in history…_The man looked up slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. Upon seeing the slight blonde at the edge of the clearing, a smile crept across his features.

"Oh yeah? And what's it to you then huh? I don't think it's really any of your business…unless you want to take her place of course?" The man chuckled and the woman whimpered. Raenef blanched. _Does he mean what I think he means…? _He tried valiantly to look brave and commanding, 

"You want me instead of her then?" The guy looked mildly surprised and Raenef could almost see his thoughts. _I hope he takes the bait…if he doesn't then I don't know what to do. I know I should just nuke him but…it would be so horrid…I can't just start exploding people everywhere! _He chuckled and shook his head,

"Oh no, you want me to let her go don't you? No. Shes yummy…" He pushed the woman hard against the wall and she yelped. Raenef gasped desperately,

"No! Let her go and take me instead." The man turned round to grin doubtfully "Oh come on, she cant be much fun when shes fighting." The man gave him a look to say this wasn't so but he carried on doggedly, "Wouldn't you like someone prettier? Tastier? Stronger? Younger? Willing…?" The man chuckled and Raenef could actually see him assessing his body. He repressed a shiver. 

"Uhuh I might just. You know anyone then?" Raenef gulped, gasping ragged breaths as silently as he could, heart racing.

"That I do." He started to walk towards the pair. When he got within a metre of the man the woman suddenly lunged to one side, freeing herself from his distracted grip. She rolled to the floor and the man began to lunge after her. Raenef moved first, grapping hold of the mans wrist to drag him backwards with a strength he didn't know he had. The man stumbled and tripped, sprawling flat, and Raenef suddenly saw his chance. He gasped and gagged, his mouth too dry to swallow, so gave up on speaking and pushed the stumbling woman ahead of him. Within seconds he heard the clumsy footsteps of the man behind him,

"You rat! You little weasely thief! Come back here now! You're going to die you….!" The man spluttered, seemingly unable to think of a strong enough word to express his hatred. But running was one of Raenef's few talents and he excelled at it. He could soon hear noises. _The banging and crashing and yelling is louder here – whats going on? It sounds…_he rounded a corner and staggered unsteadily to a halt in shock _…like a swordfight. _It was. 

He had reached the main square of the village. Ahead of him the plaza was peppered with small clumps of people, every few feet there stood a dark cloaked fighter, carving himself a space in the panicked villagers around him. Screams and taunts echoed of the tall buildings to either side, resounding off the walls to be thrown back at their makers. As Raenef watched a fighter twirled heavily, thrusting his sword through the thickset villager to one side of him. The man's mouth blossomed with blood. The fighter suddenly tensed and Raenef gasped _Surely he isn't going to attack that poor man some more? _He stood frozen in the cover of one of the overhangs as he watched the scene in front of him. The fighter stiffened and Raenef suddenly noticed the sword skewering him neatly from behind. Raenef gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as the sword was removed, a brisk shake freeing the groaning body from its tip. Trying not to vomit over the carnage in front of him, the demon lord watched the new fighter. Clad in serviceable armour over plain clothes, he spun and lunged with a grace that excelled both the villagers and the other cloaked fighters. _Like he's dancing…_Mused Raenef, momentarily distracted from his imminent predicament. A villager narrowly avoided a fighter's blade, losing his own as he stumbled to the floor. He crawled feebly backwards and Raenef groaned as another villager stepped backwards against him, tumbling slowly downwards, arms waving, small axe he was grasping flying free of his desperate hand, he smashed against the original man and both were neatly kebabbed by the down plunging sword of the original fighter. Raenef hunched tightly over his own stomach, teeth clenched, hypnotised by the gruesome scene. The mysterious warrior crouched, hand as fast as a striking snake plucking the axe from mid air and whirling it into flight in another direction. Another cloaked fighter fell. Despite the splendour of the warrior, the sheer numbers of the fighters were overpowering their opposition. _He is going to die…they're all going to die…_The certainty of which the future held terrorized the demon lord watching. _This is carnage…_Suddenly four more men spilled out of one of the narrow streets, all cloaked fighters brandishing viciously curved swords. They threw themselves energetically into the frey and the warrior whirled as he saw them.

Like a moment frozen in time, he stopped, held his position for a split second that felt like an hour, and their eyes met. He was a she.

"Erutis…!" The word fell from Raenef's lips like a stone, to fall useless at his feet, but Erutis had already recognised him. Her green eyes widened for a moment and her mouth opened in a scream,

"Raenef!" She managed, before splitting pain exploded in the demon lord's left temple. He staggered sideways, stumbling awkwardly, one ankle failing under him he staggered to the side. Afterwards, he guessed that was what stopped him being cracked over the head with the flat of the axe again. He crumpled to the ground and was on his feet again within seconds, diving sideways to avoid the weapon wielded in the unskilled hands of the man he had seen earlier, who had once again donned his fighters dark cloak. 

"Time to die boy!" Growled the man, and Raenef had a moment of thought _That sounds so traditionally cliché…shouldn't I be saying that sort of thing not him? _Before a body hurled into him from the side, sending him stumbling sideways again. Sparks flew as blades met,

"Eru!" he cried happily, as her blade deflected the heavy axe. With a quick feint and twist the axe was dropping to the floor, the fighter groaning and clutching his wrist. With another dive he was slumped on the floor, happily unconscious. Erutis grabbed at his sleeve, heading determinedly for a large barn to one side of the plaza.

"Raenef what are you doing here? You could be killed or hurt or something. Use your magic won't you PLEASE?" Raenef didn't register her words, being dragged across the bodies of both fighters and villagers,

"Erutis what is happening!" She finally stopped to face him.

"If you haven't noticed my village is being raided. I am defending it because I am the only person who can fight very well here – you may have also noticed I am failing because there are more raiders than skilled fighters. I need to get as many people as possible into the barn and then barricade it – ok? Do some magic and HELP!" She cried urgently, before lunging to one side to quickly parry the blade of another raider who had being trying to sneak up behind her. "Raenef!" She shouted at him, green eyes blazing with anger, and he finally realised what she wanted him to do. 

"Ice sword!" He yelled as it was the first thing that came to mind. As if, of course, by magic, an answering short sword appeared. He grasped it quickly, turning by some instinct just in time to meet the blade of an approaching raider. He faintly expected the shock of the blades meeting, but what he didn't expect was the raider's blade almost melting under his own, the tip sliced clean off as Raenef staggered sideways – unbalanced by the lack of resistance. There was a moment where they both stared at the sword, then the raider lunged again. Raenef squeaked, lunging awkwardly to avoid the blade. _I'm useless at this! In the guild I was trained a bit with a dagger, but I hated fighting – I'd rather run. But Eru wants me to fight…I don't want to die! _He made an uneasy thrust at the man who dodged it, easily wised up to the off powers the blue gleaming blade possessed. Raenef dragged the blade level again and the man suddenly flinched, Raenef took the opportunity to lunge. He then leapt backwards as hot blood splattered his face and chest, a cry torn forth from his throat as the man yelled in horror, one arm flying to the bleeding mess of his other arm. Raenef dropped his sword as his hand flew to his face, where the blood was almost boiling on his cheeks; he smeared it futily as the man staggered around in agony. Suddenly a blade whipped around him from behind, he collapsed onto the floor – throat slit cleanly. Erutis appeared behind him as if from nowhere, green eyes huge with surprise,

"I didn't know," gasped Raenef panicked, and she directed a look at him that asked 'What do you expect, demon lord?' He couldn't meet that look, and dropped his eyes. She grabbed his top, ignoring the hot bloodstains soaking into the expensive fabric, and he lurched backwards with her, her loud cry echoing in his ears.

"THE BARN! GET TO THE BARN!" She screamed and Raenef flinched slightly. Villager's heads came up in acknowledgement of her call, but the mistake cost a heavy number their lives. Erutis winced; reaching the barn door and wrenching it open, the lock flying off to one side, as people streamed in like a bloody flood. More than one raider came with them, but Erutis lunged to intercept these before they could do any lasting damage, the villagers fleeing their attackers with a speed born of desperation. Erutis turned briefly from her present fight to yell at Raenef,

"Get inside! Get them to barricade the door!" Raenef joined the influx of villagers towards the door, tugging it behind him. The strong enough villagers who weren't otherwise occupied immediately took up his task, and he sprang out the way to see Erutis still fighting off a thickening cloud of raiders, not making any movement inside. 

"Erutis!" He called, and she didn't twitch, "Get inside! The doors are shutting, get inside!" She didn't move to his call, but replied gaspingly anyway,

"GO IN! SHUT THE DOOR! I CANT…LEAVE…. THE SUPPLIES…" Raenef didn't understand a word except that she was insisting he leave her out there alone with about 20 fighters. 

"No! Erutis come on!" He screamed back at her, just as two raiders detached themselves from the group around Erutis, pacing towards him grinning like jackals. He faltered, and Erutis turned,

"IN! NOW!" She screamed, and lunged forwards to direct a sharp kick at the hastily closing door. Raenef was hit heavily by the weight of the door, flying a few feet further into the barn. He stumbled to his feet to see the villagers tugging the door shut, sliding bales and chairs and rakes around it in a futile attempt to stop entrance. The door was soon vibrating with the attempts of those on the other side and Raenef suddenly understood Erutis's words. _She needs to save the food and stuff otherwise they will starve. If she barricades herself in here with us then they will take everything. _

"NO! OPEN THE DOOR! ERUTIS IS STILL OUTSIDE! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled over the loud panic of the people around him. They gave the strange blonde boy in their mist strange looks, but otherwise ignored him. He grabbed the arm of one of the stronger women throwing a chair against the door,

"Ma'am! Please! Erutis!" He gasped, and she directed a pitying look at him. 

"Erutis has to stay outside and fight for us!" She informed him sadly, and he gaped,

"No! No, she will die, there too many!" He stammered unsteadily, the woman shook her head,

"Many will fall before she does, boy." He gaped at her as she levelled a stare, then turned away. He watched her disappearing back with a sense of dread. _They aren't going to help her are they? They are accepting her as the sacrifice for their safety…HOW CAN THEY SACRIFICE HER? _Raenef didn't want to answer his own question, and then suddenly spotted a window high up the side of the barn. _If I climbed to the level above…I could just about reach it_. He spotted a ladder and scaled it, crawling across the rough boards of the second level of the barn. The window was small, but could be large enough. He peered down and gulped, drawing his head back in. _Big drop…_With sudden inspiration he turned round, grabbing one of the hay bales around him, and wedged it into the window, throwing his weight behind it until it popped out the gap like a cork to fall fall fall onto the ground below. Three more went down, and then Raenef took a breath. _I'm hard skulled enough to resist swords, I hope I can resist falling too. _Then he toppled slowly out the window. 

He landed on the hay bales with a thud, rolling awkwardly onto the ground to land on his side. _Ouch. _He shook his head, blearily staggering to his feet, hands scrabbling for purchase on the barn walls. A few deep breaths later his heartbeat finally calmed down. _That fall only took less than a second, but it was still super scary. _He closed his eyes briefly, but then straightened immediately, the sounds from round the corner calling him back to the present. _I hope she can hold her own…_he paused and then smiled wryly, _Of course she can, she would be insulted if she knew what I was thinking. _He nodded once to himself, and then padded softly to the corner of the barn, cautiously peeping round the corner. He gulped at the scene in front of him. Seven of the raiders were crowded round Erutis's huddled figure, blades weaving a barrier of steel around her frantic green eyes and flashing sword. Three more raiders were throwing themselves merrily at the barn doors, although Raenef noticed they didn't seem to be doing it with as much vigour as they could have been. _Probably just because they know they will get in, in the end, there's no rush.  There was more than this…they must have scattered to find valuable stuff in the village. What can I do though? My fighting skills are all but non-existent, its not like I can throw myself into battle and help her…and I don't want to explode them…they might be mean but surely they don't deserve to die? Maybe if I can just scare them, it will distract them or something and she can get a chance…_He saw Erutis falter slightly, and the knight was rewarded with a shallow cut down her forearm. He winced and crouched, spidering a hand outwards towards one of the short swords laying abandoned half buried underneath a prone raider. He crouched lower, trying to stretch his arm out without leaving the shelter of the barn wall or attracting the attention of the amused raiders at the door. He felt his fingers brush the pommel of the sword, gritting his teeth and trying to twist it towards him at a more favourable angle. _Just a little more…just a little…_He reached further and suddenly felt his balance go, too much weight stretched out towards the fallen raider, he slid sideways, measuring his length on the rough ground beneath him as the air was forced out of his lungs. He landed flat on his stomach, head crashing against a raider's foot painfully. A yell rode over the loud clangs of the swordfight,

"Raenef! MOVE!" He recognised Erutis's voice, rolling sideways in a frantic attempt to see what she was on about. A blue shimmering ice blade cracked the ground less than an inch away from his upraised shoulder. He flinched, completing the roll and trying frantically to push himself to his feet. Eyes roved upwards to meet the demented grin of a raider, brandishing Raenef's own ice sword in large hands, wrenching it out of the cracked dirt by the demon lord's shoulder. Raenef blanched, _He can hold it because the hilt is made safe…Eclipse said if I didn't make the hilt safe I would burn myself with my own magic. But I bet the blade isn't safe, not even to me. He is going to kill me using my own magic…Eclipse never taught me how to negate it when I let my enemy get hold of it and try to kill me. _For some reason he could feel a grin tugging at his features, shaping his sparkling blue eyes as he surged to his feet. _Being a thief is good for some things I guess. Running from scary dudes with swords must be my strongpoint…_He pranced sideways to avoid another heavy handed swipe from the raider. The man had no finesse with his fighting, but he was strong and moderately fast, and Raenef was already short of breath. _I have to help Erutis somehow…this wasn't supposed to happen…damn it. _He leapt sideways and felt the blade char his expensive clothing – shooting pain lanced across his taut stomach and he staggered unsteadily. Clapping a hand to his stomach caused him intense pain and he could guess what had happened, as he staggered sideways to avoid the next lunge. _It burnt me…the ice is like fire, and it burns…by the seven hells it burns. _He gasped raggedly, even breathing hurt. The raider feinted to one side and then whirled round in a heavy overhead arc that Raenef could barely avoid. He leapt backwards, but he had run out of room – feet thuidding against the dead raider on the ground and body tumbling backwards to crash on the ground over the still warm raider. The pain from Raenef's stomach was making his thoughts cloudy and all he could think of was somehow stopping the pain and saving his own life. His eyes rolled as his hands clawed at the ground in an attempt to raise his body upwards. He could just make out Erutis a few metres away from him. Two of the raiders were dead and one was seriously injured, which only left two complete raiders for her to deal with. She was managing fairly well considering all the injuries he could see, though he noticed she limped slightly, and was watching him intently, mouth agape in a silent 'o' of horror. It finally occurred to Raenef what this might mean, just as the girl's cry pierced his ears,

"RAENEF!" He turned his head back up to find the blue ice sword hurtling down at a sickening speed above him. Time didn't slow, the seconds didn't lengthen, and all he could focus on for the split second it took to descend was that thin blade that promised to be very sharp, and very painful, and headed for his chest. Suddenly the raider arched backwards, hands spasming and blade flying from his loosened grip as his mouth gaped in shock, eyes round in disbelief. A sword sprouted from his chest, piercing him neatly through to his back, and Raenef recognised the decorated hilt just as he turned to stare in horror at the now disarmed knight. Erutis smiled at him, green eyes curling in pride at her aim as Raenef heard the body of the raider hit the ground. She dodged the sword of one of the remaining raiders, bending backwards at an almost impossible angle as a blade grazed the air above her head. The injured raider was moving though, and Raenef couldn't move quickly enough. He lunged to his feet, the cry torn from his throat, but the knight was already toppling softly backwards, tripped by an out flung arm.

"ERU!" Screamed Raenef, as the fell sideways, blood exploding from her mouth before the demon lord knew what was happening. "NO! NO!" He yelled, seeing the sword pierce her stomach as she fell limply against the hilt. The final raider laughed, his mouth open but no sound coming out, and flipped her body over, releasing the sword from her with a rough kick that sent her lifelessly to the rough dirt. There was screaming and Raenef realised it was him. The pain from his midsection was demanding attention and his vision was blurring considerably. It occurred to the small blonde that this was due to the tears that flooded his cheeks as the two raiders advanced on him, smiling. One commented something to the other and they both laughed, heads tilted back and mouths gaping. Raenef drew a ragged breath, closed his eyes, and screamed. 

His body flew backwards, the force of his anger sending him crashing into the barn wall, head receiving a stunning blow from the impact, as the energy around him warped and twisted outwards. He slumped to the ground, awaiting the blow that would cleave his skull in half, but it didn't come. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed at the scene in front of him. The two raiders had been thrown backwards it seemed, although he couldn't really tell what had happened to them because to all appearances their flesh had literally been blown from their bones. Raenef stared, wanting to puke and cry at the same time, but neither emotion would come to him. He felt strangely cold as he stared at the carnage. Even the bodies had not been spared; small rags floated softly to the ground as the stink of blood filled the air. A soft hand settled on the demon lord's shoulder, but he didn't even have enough emotion to startle. 

"Eclipse." His word was an acknowledgement. He turned slightly, to catch sight of the tall commanding demon in his peripheral vision. Eclipse looked slightly surprised. Raenef realised he was suddenly smiling, enjoying the surprise in his tutor's black eyes. A feral laugh broke the heavy silence and yet again Raenef realised it was his own, Eclipse looked even more surprised now; although it was not at the carnage but at the state of his young lord. 

Raenef was daubed liberally with blood, expensive clothes torn and ragged to reveal his slim pale figure, marred with cuts and splashes of blood, a large burn brushing across one hip to reach his stomach. His green eyes were glazed with horror at the scene but his red lips were curved in laughter, white cheeks flushed. Slowly he began to move towards the female knight, crouching, seemingly unaware of the pain ricocheting through his skull from his injuries. He reached out, gently turning her onto her front and reaching over to shut her bright eyes, he brushed damp hair from her face, tugging her torn clothes into some sense of order over the gaping wound in her midsection. 

"They impaled her like some sort of animal didn't they? Look…all her clothes are stained…" His voice was both dreamy and amused, and he couldn't help the partly insane giggle that broke from his throat. Some part of him railed at the laugher that again broke free of him, but he ignored it and it died again. There was silence in and around them, covering the pair like a blanket, one lord crouched by the carnage like some fearsome apparition of snow and blood, the other stood in his very own breeze, hair spun from the very essence of darkness rippling softly against his deathly complexion.  Suddenly uneven footsteps broke the silence, a cautious voice echoing off the towering buildings that had been mute witness to the devastation that now had fallen at their centre. The language was unknown to Raenef, but his head flew up, stark eyes piercing the raider who had stepped from one of the smaller streets. Their eyes met and locked. Eclipse heard the sharply indrawn breath as the raider took in the carnage, felt his heart race as he panted desperately. Then suddenly Raenef screamed, high and shrill, and the raider was alight. The raider staggered, running back down the building, his low cry resounding as he went, and Raenef was gone from beside Eclipse, tearing after him like a bloody hurricane. Eclipse swept after them both in his own personal cloud of darkness, inflicting an early night on the late village. The raider was yelling frantically, screams ragged and scared as he burned to death. Another raider peered panicked from inside a building, but he was soon to regret his action. Eclipse startled slightly as the man was blasted off his feet; the front of the small house with him, leaving only charred bones and the wreckage of someone's home. Raenef's scream abruptly cut off and only then did Eclipse realise his lord had been making any noise at all. Then the demon lord collapsed. 

Eclipse cursed fluidly, huddled on the ground with the slight form, the bubble formed by his concern broken only by the rough screams of the nearly dead raider. _How could I let him do this? How come I didn't know what was happening? _**Now. Now he is a real demon lord. **_How did this happen? _**Does it matter? **Eclipse's thoughts were cut short from a small moan from Raenef, who upon meeting the demon's eyes flinched, curling around his own stomach. Eclipse remembered the burn he had noticed earlier, and chided himself for forgetting that THIS Raenef was not the old Raenef and didn't have the sense of mind to heal himself.

"Raenef, heal your injuries...restore yourself…remember?" But there was no surge of power, instead the demon lord curled over his midsection, clambering free of Eclipse's grip to slump against the wreckage of the building, eyes huge, mouth gulping breath as ragged sobs echoed round the street. Eclipse's heart wrenched with pity and concern for his lord. He leant forward, placing a hand over Raenef;s own, but it came away bloody. Eclipse didn't like to wonder whose the blood was. 

"What happened?" He asked softly of the demon lord, although he had a vague idea. _There was fighting and Erutis died, so Raenef avenged her. But surely…she was a very good swordswoman, and I could never imagine Raenef letting her die willingly. But then I couldn't imagine him wreaking this sort of carnage either. _ Raenef was murmuring something; in-between broken sounding sobs, and Eclipse leant forward to catch the muffled words.

"What have I done? Oh Eclipse, what have I done?" Eclipse patted his arm soothingly and Raenef collapsed against his chest for what must have been the third time that day. The demon stroked his hair gently, but had no words of comfort to him. _What can I say to him; he has to get used to doing this. But to tell him that, would be no reassurance at all. I guess there's only one comfort I can offer him. _

Raenef could barely hold onto his own consciousness. The pain from his burn was stopping him from any coherent thought and when he could think, all he could think about was Erutis' eyes staring glassily upwards and the gaping hole in her chest. He was tired because of his massive explosion of power, yet somehow he had never felt happier. But the thing that disturbed him the most was the emotion he could seem to lose. _When I caused all that destruction…I think I enjoyed it. _This was disturbing to him, that he could take any satisfaction in the pain of others. _Does that mean I am turning into a real demon lord? Is this what Eclipse wants me to be? _That question preyed on his mind as he considered the dream again, and the argument they had. He leant backwards slightly, letting Eclipse's face come into focus so he could see the demon's high elegant features. 

"Eclipse…" he immediately had all the demon's worried attention, and suddenly the question wouldn't come. All he could think about was the concern in the demon's dark eyes, the worry in his face and his comforting arms around him. Raenef's eyes skittered sideways from this beautiful sight to notice the strange horizon. He could just see the place the sun was sinking into the hills, but instead of sliding behind them it seemed to be…_melting?_ Raenef tried to ignore the quickly rising tide of fear at the strange sunset, and realised Eclipse was still looking at him. _He expects me to ask something now…_He couldn't seem to control himself and decided he had to know, the question just slipping through his lips without his willing consent,

"Do you love me?" He had the brief chance to see Eclipse's stunned expression, and the unreadable emotion that followed it, before pain wracked his body. He screamed but no sound came out, and then suddenly, there was no pain.

_Pain? What is pain? _He was detached from the scene, could only see the two bodies beneath him, as if frozen in time. One small blonde was slumped against the taller dark haired one, but he felt no connection to either of them, except…_Eclipse. _The name came to him and he knew it was that of the spectacularly beautiful demon with the dark hair. _Look…the sky is melting. _And so it was, the sun sliding down with speed down the mountains like a river of molten lava. It had nearly reached the two figures frozen in the street, but they seemed unconcerned. They didn't even move, they didn't even notice. It reached them, and Raenef suddenly felt burning again. This time, he did scream, and the memories rushed back like a falling cloud of debris. He knew what was happening. He knew what was going on, and what it signified. _Last night…that dream. It wasn't just a dream…was it? It was never JUST a dream. _Then, there was no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eeek well look at that, FINALLY chapter five is done! What do you people think of it then? I hope you like it!! I was told the last chapter was too angst-y, so I have tried to brighten this one up a bit while sticking to the plot line I had in mind – have I succeeded? Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, I got some lovely comments and without them I probably wouldn't have kept on writing this, so hugs and cookies to all my fabulous reviewers *hugs***

**NOW, chapter six. It might be a while before it is up, but first I need your opinion on something: I have plans to do some sort of citrus next chapter. Any ideas/requests/help? It will probably be a lime, unless I get asked enough times for a lemon, because somehow I don't think I will be able to write a lemon well enough. So yes, I need lots of suggestions for chapter six because it's going to be the yummiest chapter of all time! And all you Rae/Eclipse fans please don't stone me to death, because your painful wait is nearly over ^_~**

**NOW GO REVIEW ME!! Thanks for reading, do come back again soon ^^**


End file.
